Soaring Dragons
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Ch. 7 "Jalan Baru" is up! TAMAT ke next sequel - Kaizo adalah anggota klan yang terkenal sebagai klan pembasmi setan. Fang adalah murid dan asistennya yang Kaizo adopsi karena memiliki kekuatan aneh. Bersama Boboiboy dari klan pengendali elemental yang musnah ratusan tahun lalu, mereka harus menyegel seorang raja iblis sebelum Kiamat terjadi. KaiFang & BoiFang friendship. AU.
1. Kismis dan Keju

**Summary** : Kaizo adalah anggota klan yang terkenal sebagai klan pembasmi setan. Fang adalah murid dan asistennya yang Kaizo adopsi karena memiliki kekuatan aneh. Bersama Boboiboy, dari klan pengendali elemental yang musnah ratusan tahun lalu, mereka harus membunuh seorang raja iblis sebelum Kiamat terjadi. AU, fantasy. Slowburn.

 **.**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios**

 **.**

 **Chapter I : Kismis dan Keju**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Fresia, pesisir Laut Estoria Timur, tahun 476**

Kota Fresia adalah kota yang indah berada di dekat lautan. Banyak pedagang dan pengembara dari berbagai negara singgah di tempat ini karena sangat strategis, tempat para pelayar menjual barang komiditi mereka dan mengisi perbekalan untuk perjalanan panjang mengarungi samudera. Kota ini kaya karena pariwisata dan hasil lautnya, terutama mutiara dan udang. Ini adalah kota indah yang ramai, dengan rumah-rumah besar menjulang terbuat dari batu, kuliner yang lezat, baju gaun yang manis, jalan-jalan rindang yang ditanami pohon dan bunga-bunga, serta penginapan-penginapan yang ramah dan nyaman.

Tapi pada malam itu, terjadi penyerbuan besar-besaran oleh setan-setan laut dari Pantai Payau Utara. Bala tentara itu menyerang kota tersebut. Langit malam tampak berkabut karena asap tebal dari api yang membakar seluruh kota. Sebagian berlarian, mencari tempat yang selamat dari jilatan api, sebagian lagi terluka atau mati.

Fang saat itu berumur 9 tahun, ia hanya seorang anak yatim-piatu yang menjadi pembantu tukang roti. Malam naas itu, ia juga menjadi korban seperti ribuan penduduk yang lain. Fang kecil berlari dari toko roti tempatnya tinggal dan bekerja, toko itu terbakar bersama bangunan yang lain. Bapak pemilik toko itu telah mati dan mayatnya sedang dimakan oleh beberapa ekor setan berkulit seperti sisik ikan. Mereka menarik-narik daging itu sambil mengunyah dengan rakus. Fang tidak ingin bernasib sama jadi ia lari. Ia pandai sembunyi karena tubuhnya sangat kecil dan kurus, larinya juga kencang.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Fang menyusuri lorong-lorong perumahan yang sedang dimakan api. Kebakaran terjadi dimana-mana, cahaya apinya terang menerangi langit malam. Tak ada bangunan yang lolos dari jilatan rakus api. Banyak manusia terpanggang hidup-hidup, orang-orang memeluk keluarga mereka yang hangus sambil menangis. Jasad-jasad dimakan dengan rakus oleh setan-setan.

Fang harus pandai mengendap. Awalnya ia berpikir ia harus lari ke pantai karena banyak air, tapi ia baru ingat kalau mereka adalah setan laut, mereka pasti juga banyak di pantai. Maka Fang kecil lari sejauh mungkin keluar kota.

Derap kakinya dengan lincah melewati gang dan lorong. Matanya awas mengamati setan-setan yang berseliweran bebas sambil mengunyah daging manusia. Fang menguat-kuatkan dirinya agar tidak menjerit ketakutan, ia tahu ia harus diam dan tenang. Habis ini, Fang kecil akan menangis kuat-kuat karena ia trauma oleh hal-hal sadis yang ia temukan. Di ujung sana ada hutan. Ia akan tiba di sana dan selamat.

Dari arah berlawanan, tiba-tiba ada setan berbentuk seperti naga kecil menerjang Fang. Anak itu berteriak ketakutan. Setan itu mencengkram tubuh Fang dengan sangat erat dan membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan deretan taring runcing, siap mengoyak-koyak tubuh kurus Fang. Anak itu sangat ketakutan ia akan mati hari ini, terkubur di perut seekor setan. Ia menutup matanya menunggu gigi-gigi runcing itu mencabik tubuhnya sampai sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Tiba-tiba cahaya biru terang bersinar dari arah Menara Putih Agung Fresia, bangunan tertinggi di kota ini. Fang menengadahkan wajah karena terkejut ada cahaya terang. Cahaya biru itu sangat terang seperti matahari, dan kemudian berubah menjadi seperti gelombang cahaya biru. Gelombang cahaya itu kemudian meledak dan merayap sangat cepat ke seluruh sudut kota, menyapu habis semua setan-setan dan memadamkan api, semuanya menjadi debu beterbangan. Jerit kesakitan para setan terdengar menyayat dan sangat ribut, sebelum akhirnya mereka musnah menjadi abu keperakan. Setan naga yang hendak memangsa Fang pun ikut menjadi abu, membuat sekujur tubuh Fang dihujani debu sisa penyucian. Kota ini terselamatkan, namun kerusakan tetap terjadi dimana-mana. Terlalu banyak korban yang mati.

Fang kembali menatap Menara Putih Agung tersebut dengan takjub. Apa yang menyebabkan ada cahaya biru terang tadi? Cahaya itu sangat terang hingga untuk sesaat malam seperti siang hari. Cahaya penyucian itu telah menyelamatkan kota ini.

Fang memicingkan matanya. Ia melihat ada seseorang berdiri di puncak menara yang terbuat dari batu putih tersebut. Fang melihat samar-samar, orang itu memakai jubah gelap dan kemudian dengan cepat menghilang dari sana. Diakah yang menyebabkan cahaya tersebut?

Fang pernah mendengar mengenai beberapa manusia yang diberkahi kekuatan roh atau spiritual yang kuat oleh Tuhan. Mereka bisa menjadi pembasmi para setan, menyucikan mereka sampai tak bersisa menjadi abu. Kekuatan spiritual mereka bervariasi, ada yang lemah ada juga yang kuat. Tapi orang yang berdiri di atas Menara Putih ini sudah tentu sangat kuat kekuatan rohnya, hingga ia bisa menyucikan ribuan setan dan apinya dalam sekali serangan. Belum lagi ledakan gelombang itu bisa menyapu daerah yang sangat luas, satu kota hingga melewatinya. Fang rasa ia adalah pembasmi yang tidak main-main.

Fang ingin tahu siapa dia. Menara putih itu sangat dekat dengan tempat Fang berdiri. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri menara putih tersebut. Mungkin ia bisa melihat siapa dia.

Dengan langkah gontai, anak itu nenyusuri jalanan, seraya berusaha tidak melihat jasad-jasad manusia yang berantakan setengah dimakan oleh setan-setan itu tadi. Kakinya yang hanya memakai sepatu cokelat usang yang sudah tipis ia paksa melangkahi mayat, tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus dibalut lapisan baju lusuh kebesaran, berkibar ditiup angin dingin. Ia sudah sampai.

Di depan pintu raksasa Menara Putih Agung, tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengerang kesakitan dan beberapa menangisi kepergian keluarga dan sahabat. Kota indah ini berubah menjadi seperti medan perang, penuh kesengsaraan dan darah. Fang berusaha tidak memikirkan semuanya dalam-dalam, kalau ia pikirkan dalam-dalam tentang jasad-jasad itu ia akan menangis ketakutan di tempatnya berdiri. Fang hanya fokus ingin melihat siapa pahlawan itu.

Sebuah celah kecil terbuka dari pintu gerbang raksasa tersebut. Tak ada yang sadar kecuali Fang. Anak itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam bayangan lorong. Ia memperhatikan lekat-lekat.

Seseorang memakai jubah biru malam keluar. Jubah itu tampak kotor, panjang menyentuh lutut orang itu. Sepatu kulit yang juga agak kotor berwarna hitam terikat erat di kakinya, tinggi hingga lutut. Wajahnya tampak muda, matanya tajam dan dingin. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Pemuda itu membawa pedang di pinggangnya.

Fang tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya di kota ini, tapi kota ini memang kota yang ramai karena banyak dermaga dan pelabuhan, banyak pendatang asing. Tapi bagi Fang wajahnya bukan hal yang mudah dilupakan. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu tampak keras dan dingin, terbalut fitur yang rupawan. Wajahnya berwibawa, layaknya raja-raja zaman dahulu.

Pemuda itu tahu ia diawasi, ia kemudian memandang Fang. Mereka bertemu mata, menyebabkan Fang terkejut dan takut. Fang langsung menarik dirinya untuk sembunyi dibalik tembok batu. Ketika Fang memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya lagi, pemuda itu sudah menaiki kudanya. Ia lalu memacu kudanya dan berderap pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

 **.**

 **5 Tahun Kemudian**

 **.**

 **Kota Fresia, tahun 481**

"Fang! Cepat bawakan ini ke kamar diatas!"

"Cucikan ini sampai bersih, Fang!"

"Urus kuda-kuda tamu! Pastikan mereka mendapat minum dan makan!"

"B-baik!"

Setelah kehancuran di kota Fresia oleh kawanan setan dari Pantai Payau Utara tersebut, kota itu tak pernah sama lagi. Kota itu menjadi miskin dan dikuasai oleh para bajak laut atau perompak. Kejahatan begitu mudah terjadi dan tak dihukum, perampokan, pembunuhan, penculikan dan sebagainya. Anak-anak dan wanita adalah target mudah. Beberapa kali Fang hampir menjadi bulan-bulanan para perompak itu. Beberapa kali Fang dipukul hanya karena mereka ingin saja. Selain itu, sulit sekali ia mencari makanan, ia akhirnya bekerja menjadi tukang cuci dan pesuruh di sebuah penginapan bobrok. Tangannya hingga lecet-lecet akibat dipaksa terus-terusan mencuci meski saat musim salju tiba. Di musim salju, air sungai begitu dingin menusuk hingga telapak tangannya kering pecah-pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Fang selalu meringis kesakitan saat membalut tangannya pada malam hari.

Fang tak bertemu dengan pemuda misterius itu lagi untuk beberapa tahun. Bagi Fang, pembantaian massal mengerikan di Fresia takkan pernah bisa ia hapus dari memori, serta ledakan cahaya biru yang memenuhi langit malam berkabut menyucikan semuanya. Cahaya itu seperti fajar harapan, yang mengusir mimpi buruk malam. Fang ingin tahu tentang pemuda itu, namun kejadian dalam hidupnya memaksa Fang untuk melupakan sang pembasmi.

"Aku ingin pergi dari kota tanpa harapan ini," ujar Fang pada dirinya sendiri, saat ia berumur 14 tahun, telah lewat 5 tahun sejak kejadian serbuan bala tentara setan tersebut. Fang tengah berbaring di sebuah gudang jerami yang begitu dingin. Ada seekor kuda poni kurus tidur bersama Fang, Fang selalu tidur di dekatnya agar hangat. Fang rasa mereka sudah berteman.

"Tapi bagaimana aku memiliki perbekalan untuk lari dari sini, sepeser perak pun aku tak punya," gumam Fang pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sedih. Ia tak ingin mencuri uang, ia takut ketahuan. Jika ketahuan, ia akan dihukum sekejam-kejamnya. Fang pernah melihat ada seorang wanita mencuri dan hukumannya sangat melecehkan dan menyakitkan. Fang masih trauma melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu, perbuatan mereka lebih jahat daripada setan.

Namun Fang tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin pergi dari sini, karena ia sudah lelah diperbudak oleh Pak Tua dan istrinya. Setiap hari mereka memperkerjakan Fang tanpa istirahat, dari jam 3 pagi sampai jam 11 malam. Fang juga diberi makan sedikit sekali dan tak diperbolehkan mengambil lebih. Jika ia melakukan kesalahan, ia akan dipukuli dengan kayu atau dibenamkan tangannya ke air panas. Bagi Pak Tua dan istrinya, Fang sudah berhutang budi pada mereka karena mereka memberikannya makan dan tempat tinggal di gudang jerami. Fang harus berterimakasih, Fang harus patuh dan bekerja keras meski sakit sekalipun.

Fang lalu melihat buku tebal di hadapannya, dengan lilin kecil yang ia pegang. Buku itu berjilid tebal, judulnya 'Sejarah Dunia Baru dan Petanya'. Buku ini satu-satunya barang pribadi Fang, selain baju-baju bekas yang ia pungut. Buku ini adalah buku tentang berbagai negara di dunia, ia temukan saat seorang pelaut meninggalkan barang bawaannya karena tak bisa membayar biaya penginapan. Pak Tua pemilik penginapan tak peduli apakah Fang memiliki buku itu, maka ia pun mengambilnya dengan senang hati. Fang selalu membacanya sebelum ia tidur, sambil melamum memimpikan bagaimana indahnya negara-negara yang ia baca itu. Selain perlakuan buruk yang diterimanya, buku itu pula yang membuat Fang ingin lari dari tempat ini. Ia mulai menyusun rencana.

Fang adalah anak yang cerdas. Ia kemudian memutar otak, mencari jalan. Mungkin ia seharusnya tidak mencuri uang, tapi perbekalan makanan. Ia bisa mencuri sedikit-sedikit dari dapur penginapan tempatnya bekerja dan menumpuknya di suatu tempat. Ia akan membawa kuda poni ini, karena Fang tidak tega melihat si kuda kurus terus dipaksa menarik beban yang terlalu berat.

Esok harinya, Fang mencuri beberapa kerat roti dari dapur. Ia berhasil dan menyimpannya dalam tas usang yang ia miliki. Roti ini biasanya tahan lama, pikir Fang.

Besoknya, ia mencuri lagi beberapa potong keju dan segenggam kismis. Ia berhasil, tak ada yang berada di dapur waktu itu. Fang kemudian mengantonginya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari dapur.

Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang menarik bajunya. Fang terkejut dan menoleh, sebuah tinjuan mendarat di wajahnya. Fang jatuh tersungkur, kepalanya membentur dinding hingga luka. Laki-laki tua itu tampak murka melihat ada anak kecil berani mencuri darinya.

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri! Ayo kau sini, pencuri!" hardik si Pak Tua tersebut sambil menjambak rambut Fang dan menyeretnya keluar. Fang berteriak kesakitan.

"Aduh! Aduh! Maaf! Ampuni saya!" isak Fang.

"Aku beri kau tempat tidur dan makanan, kau malah mencuri?!" si lelaki tua menyeret Fang hingga ke jalanan. "Biar kuhajar kau disini! Sebelum itu, keluarkan apa yang kau curi itu!"

Fang merogoh kantong bajunya. Dengan takut, ia memberikan keju serta kismis tersebut ke lelaki tua. Lelaki itu merebutnya dari tangan kurus Fang dan langsung mencampakkannya ke tanah. Fang memandang makanan yang dibuang itu dengan meringis, ia tak pernah memakan keju dan kismis sebelumnya.

Keributan kecil di pinggir jalan itu menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar, yang kebanyakan berprofesi sebagai pelaut, perompak dan pedagang. Mereka menontoni Pak Tua tengah memarahi Fang.

"Ada apa Pak Tua?" tanya seorang perompak dengan janggut kekuningan. Tubuhnya bau dan kotor. Nafasnya berbau rum atau alkohol.

"Anak ini mencuri dariku," ujar si Pak Tua, masam. Si perompak bersama teman-temannya berkerumun mengelilingi Fang dan Pak Tua. Fang sangat ketakutan.

"Ay, aku tahu hukuman apa yang sesuai untuknya! Biar jera!"

"Siram ia dengan minyak panas!"

"Hajar dia dahulu!"

Beberapa tangan mulai meninju dan memukul tubuh ringkih anak itu. Tendangan-tendangan mendarat pada tubuhnya. Fang meringkuk berusaha melindungi diri. Sakitnya tak terperi, Fang hingga tak bisa menjerit meminta ampun karena sakit sekali. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Mungkin ia pantas mendapatkannya karena ia telah mencuri. Seharusnya Fang tahu diri dan bersyukur saja ia masih bisa makan. Seharusnya ia tidak berusaha kabur dari sini. Fang mulai hilang kesadaran.

Tiba-tiba pukulan dan tendangan itu semua berhenti. Dengan lemah dan penuh luka, Fang membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat kawanan perompak dan Pak Tua tampak terdiam menatap seseorang di belakang Fang. Agak lama bagi Fang baru menyadari kalau orang ini sedang berbicara pada semua orang.

"...apa yang anak ini curi?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang. Fang hendak menolehkan kepalanya tapi sekujur tubuhnya sakit sekali. Ia kemudian terus meringkuk menahan siksaan nyeri sambil mendengarkan.

"Ia mencuri emas dan perakku!" tuduh si Pak Tua. "Aku sudah memungut dan merawatnya dari kecil, ia selalu menyusahkanku saja dan sekarang ia berani mencuri uangku! Sudah seharusnya aku beri hukuman biar jera! Mau jadi apa kecil-kecil sudah mencuri!" ujar Pak Tua berbohong namun disetujui oleh para perompak. Fang menggeleng lemah. Penduduk sekitar yang menonton hanya diam menunggu kejadian selanjutnya.

Orang itu mengerutkan alis dan menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling, memandang Pak Tua dan para perompak.

"Aku tak tahu kalau keju dan kismis seharga perak dan emas. Setahuku itu sangat murah," ujarnya dengan nada tajam. "Enyahlah kalian, jangan ganggu anak ini," katanya lagi. Pak Tua dan perompak tersebut tak terima. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan hendak menerjang orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba semua orang yang hendak menyerangnya terpental ke belakang dengan kuat. Sebagian jatuh bergulung ke jalanan, sebagian lagi membentur keras dinding-dinding rumah. Orang-orang yang menonton terpekik kaget bercampur ketakutan ada hal ganjil terjadi. Fang membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Ia lalu dengan susah payah bangkit dan menoleh ke belakangnya, melihat siapa dia.

Pemuda itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang Fang lihat di Menara Putih Agung 5 tahun silam. Sang pembasmi dengan cahaya biru keperakan. Ia berdiri tegap di sana, tubuhnya terbalut jubah yang berbeda namun tetap berwarna biru malam dan kelabu. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan ekspresi yang sama pula, hanya saja garis wajahnya lebih dewasa dan maskulin. Mata mereka bertemu dan Fang melihat warnanya seperti tanah merah.

Fang membuka mulut hendak mengucapkan terimakasih, sebelum seseorang di keramaian berteriak dengan nada takjub.

"I-itu Master Kaizo dari klan Kanayama! Dia pembasmi legendaris!"

Para penduduk yang menontoni mereka langsung berbisik ribut, kebanyakan melihat pemuda bernama Kaizo itu dengan rasa takut bercampur takjub. Tentu saja mereka tahu tentang klan kenamaan Kanayama. Klan yang hidup di daerah Pegunungan Hijrin dan Kaijin itu, yang dipercayai sebagai anak-cucu Dewi Marisha-Ten, dewi cahaya, matahari dan bulan. Klan itu sering melahirkan anggota-anggota yang berkekuatan spiritual besar dan beberapa diantara mereka adalah pembasmi legendaris.

"Kau sebaiknya mundur saja," saran seorang pedagang buah pada seorang perompak yang masih duduk kesakitan akibat terhempas tadi. Perompak itu hanya melengos. Ia dan teman-temannya berdiri dengan susah-payah karena nyeri dan menatap Kaizo dengan pandangan tidak puas. Sambil bersungut-sungut dan menggerutu, mereka semua pergi dari sana. Seorang dari perompak meludah ke tanah, tanda penghinaan.

Pak Tua itu juga berwajah masam sekali, ia kemudian memungut keju dan kismis yang ia campakkan ke tanah dan masuk lagi ke penginapan, matanya yang kecil dan berair terus memandangi Kaizo dengan marah bercampur takut. Nanti saja kalau ia pergi, akan kuhajar habis-habisan anak itu, katanya dalam hati.

Fang tahu niat Pak Tua itu dan ia menggigil ketakutan. Ia bisa mati habis ini.

"Sebaiknya kau lari saja dari sini," ujar Kaizo. Fang mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Saya pun ingin, tapi saya tak memiliki perbekalan apapun."

Fang menundukkan kepalanya. Kaizo mengamati anak di depannya, tubuhnya kecil mungkin masih berumur 9 tahun namun bisa jadi ia lebih tua daripada estimasi Kaizo. Anak ini jelas sekali kekurangan makan tapi terus dipaksa bekerja keras, wajar ia lebih kecil dari anak-anak seusianya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru malam tampak panjang acak-acakan, terurai sampai sebahu. Bajunya lusuh sekali, warnanya sudah seperti tanah. Ia memakai baju bekas yang berlapis-lapis, tampak terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Udara di kota Fresia memang bisa menjadi sangat dingin, mungkin anak ini memungut baju-baju yang dibuang, menjahitnya dan memakainya lagi. Anak ini lebih patut disebut gelandangan daripada anak yang mengaku diurus oleh Pak Tua itu.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan saya," kata Fang sambil berusaha berdiri. Ia meringis menahan pedihnya luka. "Kalau saja Master Kaizo tidak ada, pasti saya sudah mati."

Kaizo menggumam. Ia mengamati Fang selama beberapa detik, seolah berpikir dan kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo," kata Kaizo, beranjak dari sana sambil menuntun kudanya. Fang ingin mengikuti sang pembasmi tapi ia segan. Mungkin 'ayo' itu Kaizo katakan pada kudanya, bukan pada Fang.

Saat ini yang terpenting adalah Fang harus menemukan tempat bersembunyi dari amukan Pak Tua, bukan mengikuti lelaki asing. Fang lebih baik lari saja dari Pak Tua sebelum Pak Tua kembali dan membunuhnya. Ia akan mengambil tas dan bajunya di gudang jerami. Gudang jerami itu selalu sepi jam-jam begini. Selain itu, Fang juga harus membebaskan kuda poni itu, tapi sekarang kuda kurus itu pasti sedang dipakai untuk mengangkut tepung gandum. Fang tak sampai hati teman satu-satunya terus dipaksa bekerja membawa beban yang sangat berat.

"Mengapa kau melamun disana? Ayo!" kata Kaizo, memecah pikiran Fang. Fang menatapnya dengan bingung. Apakah Master Kaizo ingin mengajaknya pergi?

"Aku akan pergi ke Anatolia, melewati jalur barat. Ada sebuah desa bernama Rintis, kau bisa hidup disana," kata Kaizo lagi. Fang langsung tersenyum lebar kegirangan.

"B-baik! Saya akan mengambil baju dan bekal saya dahulu!" ujar Fang bersiap pergi.

"Tidak perlu, kau akan mendapatkan baju yang lebih layak," kata Kaizo. Mata Fang membola. Baju baru? Ia tak pernah memilikinya dan tak pernah ada yang cukup murah hati untuk membelikannya. Benarkah janjinya?

"Te-terimakasih Master Kaizo! Tapi selain itu saya harus membawa teman saya juga, seekor kuda poni. Saya tak bisa meninggalkannya," kata Fang lagi, ragu-ragu. Kaizo mulai tak sabar.

"Terserah. Tapi dalam waktu 30 menit kau tak menyusulku di tepi kota, aku akan pergi ke Anatolia sendirian," putus Kaizo. Fang mengangguk dan langsung berlari dari sana. Ia menyusuri celah-celah diantara rumah-rumah berdinding batu dengan gesit.

Kaizo mengerinyitkan dahi sepeninggal anak aneh tersebut. Ia merasakan ada hal yang tidak biasa dengan anak berambut panjang acak-acakan itu. Mungkin juga karena dia memiliki bakat mengolah kekuatan rohnya, tapi tetap saja ada yang tidak biasa dengan auranya. Tak masalah, Kaizo pasti akan mengetahuinya atau tidak. Ia tak terlalu peduli sebenarnya, jika takdir anak itu baik maka baiklah ia. Jika anak itu tak mau berusaha merubah keadaannya, maka ia akan tergilas musnah seperti manusia-manusia lain yang bermental cengeng dan mudah putus asa karena kesulitan. Kaizo memiliki mata yang jeli dan otak yang kritis saat menilai orang lain, ia perlu kemampuan ini untuk membaca musuhnya, dan ia bisa melihat anak itu memiliki semangat yang tak mudah patah. Kaizo tidak peduli apakah orang itu berbakat, unik atau sangat pandai, baginya semuanya tak ada artinya tanpa keinginan untuk bekerja keras. Orang yang unik bukan berarti ia berguna.

Kaizo menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan kuda-kuda mereka, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ia perlu ke pinggiran perbatasan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan berkuda ke Anatolia, sebuah negara yang dipimpin Sultan Mehmet IV. Kaizo diutus oleh ayahnya, Jenderal Agung Raijin Kanayama, penguasa Pegunungan Hijrin dan Kaijin untuk pergi ke Anatolia atas misi menyelidiki kebangkitan Raja Iblis Timur, Magog Ghur. Tanda-tanda bangunnya raja iblis tersebut sudah ada, bisa jadi segel yang mengikatnya telah lemah. Anatolia adalah negeri terdekat dari tempat raja iblis itu disegel, meski harus menempuh beberapa puluh kilometer lagi. Kaizo berniat melepaskan anak itu ke Desa Rintis agar ia bisa melanjutkan perjalanan sendirian ke Anatolia. Ia tak mau berlama-lama membawa beban yang hanya akan menganggunya. Kaizo menyelamatkan anak itu bukan karena rasa kasihan, tapi rasa keadilannya. Dua hal yang berbeda karena rasa kasihan itu dari hati, sementara keadilan berasal dari logika.

Mungkin juga Kaizo memang merasa kasihan padanya, tapi ia tak pandai memeriksa isi hatinya.

Sementara itu Fang gembira sekali. Ada orang asing yang sudah sangat baik padanya, akan membawanya pergi dan membelikan baju baru. Fang berniat membalas kebaikan orang itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Fang tak memiliki koin sepeser pun, tapi ia bisa menggunakan tenaganya. Ia bisa menjadi pelayan dan pesuruhnya, Fang sudah biasa melakukan banyak tugas di penginapan jadi takkan sulit baginya. Fang mengingat-ingat nama orang itu, Kaizo. Seperti nama orang-orang dari Negeri Selatan nun jauh disana, yang tinggal di daerah pegunungan. Jauh sekali ia mengembara, pikir Fang.

Anak itu akhirnya sampai di dekat gudang jerami. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu itu sedikit dan mengintip ke dalam. Tak ada siapapun, persis seperti dugaannya. Fang langsung melesat masuk dan mengambil tasnya. Ia memasukkan semua baju dia ke dalam tas beserta beberapa kerat roti yang kemarin berhasil ia curi. Bajunya hanya sedikit, maka ia hanya perlu waktu singkat untuk berkemas. Ia juga mengambil kain alas tidur dan menggulungnya cepat-cepat. Buku kesayangannya tak lupa ia bawa pula. Ia akan berpetualang!

Fang tiba-tiba mendengar pintu gudang dibuka dengan keras. Fang langsung sembunyi di antara gulungan jerami. Jantungnya berdegup keras sekali. Pak Tua-kah?

"Pedagang sialan itu akan kubalas!" ujar Pak Tua, marah. "Sudah hari ini anak nakal itu mencuri dariku, sekarang kuda ini harus patah kakinya. Kemana lagi anak nakal itu? Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan!"

"Diamlah jangan banyak ribut!" bentak istrinya, kesal. "Biar aku tagih ke pedagang itu atau aku ambil paksa kudanya untuk mengganti kuda kita. Kau cari saja Fang, suruh dia sikat bersih baju-baju dan bersihkan kamar-kamar!"

Pak Tua hanya bersungut mengiyakan. Jika ada orang yang lebih ditakuti olehnya, itu adalah istrinya. Istrinya berbadan lebih besar darinya dan jauh lebih sangar. Fang beruntung Pak Tua yang memergokinya mencuri, bukan istrinya.

"Kuda ini kita sembelih saja dan jadikan sup," ujar sang istri lagi seraya menggiring kuda poni yang terluka itu masuk. Selepas itu, mereka kemudian pergi menutup pintu gudang jerami dengan keras. Fang menunggu beberapa saat sampai langkah mereka tak terdengar lagi. Ia lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menghampiri kawan satu-satunya.

Kuda itu tampak menyedihkan, kaki kirinya yang depan tampak berdarah dan berbentuk aneh. Fang meringis kasihan.

"Tasfa, kasihan sekali kau. Tenanglah dahulu aku bisa memperbaikinya. Tenagaku masih banyak kok," kata Fang, sambil merunduk memeriksa kaki kuda poni tersebut. Tasfa hanya mendengus kesakitan.

Fang menyentuh luka itu dan kemudian ada cahaya redup berwarna jingga. Tulang dan kulit kuda itu kembali seperti semula dalam waktu satu menit. Fang berdiri sambil tersenyum puas, Tasfa hanya menjilati wajahnya tanda berterimakasih. Fang tertawa geli dan memeluk kuda tersebut.

"Hush sudah! Ayo ikut aku, Tasfa. Kita akan pergi berpetualang!"

 **.**

 **.**

Kaizo melihat jam sakunya. Sudah lewat 30 menit. Tampaknya anak itu tidak bisa ikut, katanya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu kemudian memasang pelana kudanya dan mengecek kembali barang bawaan. Yang terpenting, kompas dan peta menuju Anatolia telah ia dapatkan dari kota ini, ia sudah siap melanjutkan perjalanan. Petunjuk jalan juga ia dapatkan dari penduduk sekitar yang pernah melalui jalur tersebut dengan aman dari para penyamun dan perampok. Sebenarnya Kaizo tak memerlukan saran agar selamat dari para bandit, ia hanya ingin menghindari pertarungan tidak perlu. Buang waktu saja.

Kaizo menaiki kudanya dan berderap laju meninggalkan Fresia. Dengan cepat kudanya berlari kencang menyusuri jalan kecil yang membelah hutan lebat. Pepohonan cemara dan pinus menjulang tinggi, tumbuhan beri liar merambat bergoyang perlahan diterpa angin akibat laju langkah si kuda. Udara dingin hampir membekukan Kaizo, tapi ia terus memacu kudanya. Anatolia masih sangat jauh.

Telah lewat ratusan meter Kaizo berkuda di jalanan kecil di tengah hutan ini, sampai Kaizo mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Master Kaizo! Tunggu!"

Kaizo menghentikan kudanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tampak seorang anak kecil menaiki kuda poni kurus yang berlari kearahnya. Ia datang rupanya, pikir Kaizo.

"Kau terlambat," kata Kaizo saat anak itu berhasil mencapai posisi Kaizo. Wajah anak itu tampak cemas saat ia mendengar perkataannya.

"Maafkan saya, saya tadi harus mengambil jalan memutar agar tidak dikejar," kata Fang sambil terengah-engah. Tasfa juga terengah-engah karena barusan berlari kuat sekali. Kaizo kemudian berbalik, kudanya berjalan berderap.

"Ya sudah. Apa kau yakin tak ada yang mengikutimu?"

"Iya, saya yakin."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Saya biasa dipanggil Fang," jawab anak itu. Kuda mereka berjalan bersisian, kuda Kaizo berwarna hitam pekat menjulang tinggi sementara kuda poni Fang tampak pendek dan berwarna cokelat tua.

"Sebagai rasa berterimakasih saya, saya siap melayani. Saya seorang pelayan di penginapan, saya terbiasa bekerja keras," kata Fang, penuh harap. Kaizo tidak menatapnya, matanya lurus menghadap ke depan.

"Kau bisa apa?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Saya bisa memasak dan mencuci, saya juga biasa mengurus kuda. Tugas lain pun saya juga bisa melakukan."

"Layananmu tak kuperlukan. Aku bisa melakukan tugas seperti itu sendirian," tukas Kaizo. Fang menahan rasa kecewanya dalam hati, tapi ia terbiasa dengan perlakuan kasar Pak Tua. Perkataan tajam Kaizo tak sebanding dengan apa yang Pak Tua pernah lemparkan ke Fang.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Master?" tanyanya. Kaizo memandangnya sekilas.

"Jika aku memberikan perintah, seberapa anehnya bagimu, jangan membantah," kata Kaizo. "Mungkin itu untuk keselamatanmu."

"Baik, Master Kaizo," gumam Fang. Ia rasa, itu adalah yang bagus. Meski Kaizo orang yang dingin, ia tidak menyiksa atau berlaku semena-mena tanpa alasan yang bagus, pertanda ia tahu berlaku adil. Fang rasa, Kaizo jauh lebih baik daripada Pak Tua.

Tak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu. Fang juga tidak berusaha memulai pembicaraan, membiarkan Kaizo menikmati kesunyian. Fang tidak keberatan, ia bisa berbicara dengan Tasfa, meski tidak keras-keras agar tidak menganggu Kaizo. Selama perjalanan berkuda ini, Fang memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya dengan sangat antusias, karena ini pertama kalinya ia keluar dari Fresia. Ada banyak tanaman yang tidak ia kenal dan hewan-hewan menarik yang berada di atas pohon. Tupai-tupai menggigiti kacang, burung berbulu cantik berkicau merdu. Kelinci-kelinci hutan masuk ke lubang di tanah, wajah mereka bulat menyembul di antara rerumputan. Fang menontoni lingkungan sekitarnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia ingin bertanya pada Kaizo mengenai nama-nama hewan dan tumbuhan yang mereka lalui, tapi Fang rasa Kaizo takkan senang diajak bicara tak perlu.

Mereka terus berkuda hingga matahari tampak meredup, menandakan hari sudah sore. Kaizo mencari tempat untuk mereka beristirahat dan menemukan sebidang tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi lumut. Fang lalu menanyakan dimana Kaizo akan tidur dan bisakah ia bantu membereskan pelana dan barang-barangnya? Kaizo hanya berkata 'buatlah sesukamu' dan kemudian pergi sambil membawa busur dan sekantong anak panahnya.

Fang mengambil alas tidur milik Kaizo dan menggelarnya agak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Ia juga membersihkannya agar Kaizo merasa lebih nyaman. Barang bawaan Kaizo dengan hati-hati ia taruh di dekat alas tidur, ia tidak ingin Kaizo mengiranya lancang karena membongkar barang bawaannya. Fang kemudian mengikat dua kuda tersebut ke sebuah pohon. Kalau saja ada sungai, Fang pasti sudah membawa kuda-kuda agar minum di sana.

Selesai tugasnya membereskan barang, Fang kemudian duduk diam menunggu masternya kembali. Ia membuka bukunya yang lusuh itu, yang telah ratusan kali ia baca dan ia susuri dengan jemari kecilnya. Ia membaca tentang Desa Rintis, menghafal semua informasi yang ada. Kata Kaizo, Fang akan tinggal di sana. Menurut buku ini, Desa Rintis adalah desa yang permai dan aman. Fang tidak sabar ingin segera sampai. Mungkin ia akan mendapat pekerjaan baru dengan tuan yang lebih ramah. Mungkin juga ia akan memiliki teman baru disana! Fang antusias sekali, mungkin ia juga bisa-

Dua ekor ayam hutan mati dijatuhkan tepat di depan Fang, memecah lamunannya. Fang menjerit karena terkejut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari bukunya, tampak Kaizo berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil menenteng busur dan sekantong anak panah.

"Makanlah. Nyalakan api saat hari masih tak begitu gelap agar tidak menarik perhatian para bandit," kata Kaizo. Fang menyentuh dua ekor ayam hutan itu, kepala mereka berlubang ditembus anak panah. Rupanya Master Kaizo sedang berburu tadi, pikir Fang.

"Baik! Terimakasih Master Kaizo!" seru Fang, senang. Ia langsung mulai mencabuti bulu ayam itu dan memotongnya. Fang kemudian menusukkan ranting-ranting ke potongan daging agar bisa dipanggang. Lepas itu, Fang menyalakan api dengan batu pemantik milik Kaizo, dan ketika api sudah besar Fang memanggang daging ayam tersebut. Fang jarang sekali memakan daging, saat ia bekerja kepada Pak Tua, ia hanya diberi roti kasar dan garam saja setiap hari. Kalau ia beruntung, ia akan diberi apel yang sudah lembek atau sisa perasan anggur. Rasanya seperti sedang pesta besar bagi anak itu saat Kaizo memberikannya ayam hutan, ia tak sabar ingin memakannya.

Saat daging sudah matang dipanggang, Fang mempersilahkan Kaizo untuk makan bagian mana saja yang ia suka. Kaizo yang tengah mengasah pedangnya tidak mengalihkan perhatian pada anak itu. Ia hanya berkata.

"Makanlah sebanyak kau bisa agar kau kuat besok."

Fang mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang, yang tidak dibalas apapun oleh Kaizo. Malam itu, Fang merasa kenyang untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Ia kemudian tidur berbantalkan tubuh Tasfa sambil menatap langit malam yang cerah bertaburan bintang. Fang berani mengatakan pada dirinya kalau ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ia alami; ia berhasil lari dari Pak Tua dan ia memakan makanan yang sangat lezat.

Tanpa Fang sadari, Kaizo tak melepaskan pandangan tajamnya pada Fang. Cepat atau lambat, akan terbongkar apa yang tersembunyi, pikir Kaizo.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N**

\- Raijin, Kanayama, Marisha-Ten: Nama dewa-dewi mitologi Jepang.

\- Anatolia: Nama daerah kuno yang dulu meliputi Turki dan Asia Kecil. Sekarang Anatolia biasa dipanggil Turki. Bangsa Romawi dulu bermukim disini.

\- Fang bukan punya kekuatan penyembuhan.

\- Kekuatan Kaizo bakalan ditunjukkan nanti. Saya suka konsep bertarung Kaizo di Musim 3, karena dia bertarung dengan sangat fleksibel/bisa berganti metode penyerangan sesukanya. Makanya di ff ini Kaizo akan mengadaptasi gaya bertarung dari Musim 3.

\- Boboiboy dan Yaya akan muncul chapter depan! Sai, Shielda dan lain-lain juga akan dapat giliran, mereka akan punya cerita sendiri tapi fokus fic ini tetap KaiFang dan kemanisan relasi mereka kyaaaa~ XDD Oh ya soal sekuel Children of Kindly West, saya akan tulis dan saya usahakan lebih epic.

Ada yang ingin disampaikan? Silahkan review!


	2. Cokelat dan Arbei

**Sebelumnya di Chapter I: Kismis dan Keju**

Fang hampir dibunuh karena mencuri keju dan kismis, hingga Kaizo sang pembasmi setan legendaris menyelamatkannya. Kaizo berniat untuk mengantarkan Fang ke Desa Rintis sementara ia melanjutkan perjalanan ke Anatolia. Sementara itu, Kaizo curiga mengenai apa yang Fang sembunyikan...

 **.**

 **Chapter II : Cokelat dan Arbei**

 **.**

Hint pairing KaizoxShielda dan BBBxYaya, tapi saya enggak nulis pairing di ff ini. Cuma sebagai plot device aja. Fanfic ini tetap gen karena saya mau fanfic ini dinikmati semua kalangan tanpa memandang pair.

 **.**

 **Desa Rintis, Bagian Kerajaan Nissenoah**

"Aaaaa! Aku sudah terlambat!" teriak seorang remaja laki-laki berumur 14 tahun. Ia berlari sambil memakan rotinya cepat-cepat.

"Haish, makan jangan terburu-buru, nanti tersedak," omel Ocho, seekor burung kakatua kuning yang merupakan jenis siluman. Setan adalah siluman yang jahat, sementara siluman biasanya mengarah kepada makhluk supernatural yang tidak berbahaya. Ocho adalah siluman burung kakaktua berwarna kuning dan hitam, kawan lama anak itu.

"Aku harus buru-buru! Aku terlambat ikut belajar!" seru anak itu lagi sambil mengganti baju. Ia bergegas memakai baju berwarna putih-hitam dan celana biru tua, dipadukan dengan rompi berwarna jingga. Tak lupa bandana kesayangannya yang berwarna jingga ia ikatkan di kepala seperti topi. Sepatu boots cokelat ia ikatkan erat-erat ke kakinya.

Anak itu dipanggil Boboiboy―dia punya nama asli yang normal, tapi biasanya ia dipanggil itu. Boboiboy adalah anak remaja bersifat optimis, suka menolong, dan ramah meski agak pelupa dan ceroboh. Wajah Boboiboy bukan wajah yang bosan dilihat, ia memiliki paras yang manis dan menyenangkan. Lesung pipit selalu muncul saat ia tersenyum, membuat senyumannya begitu cerah dan menular ke orang lain.

Boboiboy cepat-cepat memasukkan buku ke dalam tas. Si burung kakatua terbang dan hinggap di atas meja. Wajahnya tampak malas-malasan.

"Salah kau Boboiboy, kenapa tidur selepas subuh," omel Ocho lagi. Setelah Boboiboy selesai berkemas, anak itu segera lari membuka pintu depan diringi si kakatua.

"Eh, mana Atok?"

"Haduh," kata si siluman kakatua. "Lupakah kalau Tok Aba pasti sudah buka kedai cokelat pagi-pagi? Kau tak dibangunkan Atok karena kasihan," jelas Ocho. Boboiboy menggaruk bandana jingganya.

"Ehehe nantilah aku bantu Atok habis belajar," ujar Boboiboy seraya menutup dan mengunci pintu depan. "Ayo, Ocho!"

Ia berlarian di jalanan melewati rumah-rumah besar terbuat dari kayu. Bunga-bunga mekar sempurna karena cuaca yang cerah, jejeran pepohonan berbaris rapi di jalanan. Desa Rintis sebenarnya bukan bagian dari negara manapun, tapi mereka deklarasikan desa mereka sebagai wilayah Kerajaan Nissenoah demi keselamatan mereka. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh Raja Kinan dan sepasang anak kembarnya, Sai dan Shielda.

Desa Rintis itu desa kecil dan indah, mereka adalah pengrajin kayu yang pandai, tak heran bangunan rumah kayu mereka terlihat apik. Selain itu, mereka penghasil apel dan cokelat terkenal. Tok Aba adalah salah satu pengrajin cokelat kenamaan, berbagai kreasi cokelatnya banyak dipesan oleh toko kue atau toko manisan. Banyak anak buah Tok Aba yang membantunya di kebun dan gudang, tapi kedai Kokotiam itu Tok Aba sendiri yang mengaturnya, dibantu Boboiboy selepas sekolah. Kedai itu selalu ramai sekali apalagi saat musim dingin. Boboiboy tinggal bersama kakeknya itu. Ayah dan ibu Boboiboy adalah saudagar sutera dan selalu pergi ke negara-negara lain, meninggalkan Boboiboy bersama kakeknya sedari ia kecil.

Di Desa Rintis, ada sistem dimana setiap anak wajib belajar, sesuatu yang kala itu jarang diperhatikan. Pelajaran yang harus diambil adalah matematika, filsafat, bahasa, keduniaan dan hukum moral―jenjang selanjutnya bisa diambil di universitas terbuka atau rumah peribadatan. Semua anak harus mendapat pendidikan, Boboiboy salah satunya, ia harus selalu ke sekolah karena kewajiban dari Raja Kinan. Kalau ia seperti ini, ia tampak seperti anak biasa kebanyakan.

Tapi Boboiboy bukan anak biasa. Ia adalah keturunan dari klan pengendali elemen yang tinggal di daerah bersalju di Utara sana. Tiap anggota klan itu secara turun-temurun mewarisi bakat untuk mengolah kekuatan spiritual mereka melalui manipulasi elemen bumi. Pendiri klan ini dahulu adalah seorang putri berdarah siluman yang disebut Putri Bulan Sabit, menguasai 7 elemen bumi. Tapi semua keturunan Putri Bulan Sabit hanya bisa mengendalikan satu elemen saja, pengendali dua elemen hampir tak terdengar.

Kini klan elemen sudah dianggap dongeng tidur saja. Telah lewat 220 tahun semenjak klan itu musnah, semua anggota mati terjangkit wabah penyakit yang masa itu belum ada obatnya.

Namun tanpa diketahui orang-orang, ada sepasang suami-isteri yang lari sebelum wabah mengenai mereka ke Desa Rintis. Ratusan tahun kemudian, lahirlah Boboiboy. Boboiboy adalah keturunan suami-isteri itu dari pihak ayahnya. Ayah Boboiboy bisa mengendalikan air, tapi bakatnya lemah sekali maka ia tak pernah berlatih mengolah bakatnya. Meski ayahnya bukan berbakat besar, Boboiboy tidak begitu. Ia memiliki keanehan sendiri.

Seperti nenek moyangnya, Boboiboy bisa mengendalikan 7 elemen. Karena banyaknya elemen yang bisa ia kendalikan, tidak seperti sang nenek moyang si Putri Bulan Sabit, Boboiboy harus memecah dirinya agar bisa mengawal elemennya. Pecahan dirinya sebenarnya adalah ruh-ruh kuno yang bersatu dan berintegrasi dengan jiwa Boboiboy. Karena mereka adalah ruh-ruh masa silam yang berusaha beradaptasi dalam tubuh Boboiboy, sering sekali Boboiboy kehilangan kendali. Contohnya saat ia bangun tidur, tahu-tahu ada pecahan dirinya sedang tidur juga. Atau ia tiba-tiba berubah dan menjadi pecah tiga. Boboiboy tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengendalikan kekuatan sebesar ini, ia hanya berharap saat ia terpecah ia tak membuat masalah besar.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, Boboiboy dengan terengah-engah memasuki sebuah bangunan megah yang terbuat dari batu. Sampai juga ia di sekolah. Saatnya mencari ruang kelasnya untuk kelas pertamanya, Hukum Moral.

"Eh? Kau terlambat ya?" tegur sebuah suara yang ia kenal. Boboiboy menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis memakai tudung kepala dipadukan jubah cerah berwarna cokelat dan pink, berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa buku. Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ehehe, iya. Maaf Yaya, aku tertidur tadi..."

"Alasan yang sama lagi," keluh gadis bernama Yaya itu. "Kau beruntung hari ini pengajarnya terlambat juga."

"Oh syukurlah! Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di luar kelas?" tanya Boboiboy. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama di lorong yang terbuat dari bebatuan. Berderet pintu-pintu kayu di lorong itu berisi kelas-kelas.

"Aku mengambil buku di perpustakaan. Selanjutnya 'kan kita ada Keduniaan," kata Yaya. Boboiboy hanya nyengir geli.

"Yaya memang rajin ya," pujinya. Yaya balas tersenyum.

"Ilmu itu penting," jawab Yaya, diplomatis. Mereka telah sampai di ruangan kelas tersebut dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing menunggu jam Hukum Moral dimulai.

Yaya adalah gadis berumur 14 tahun juga. Tidak seperti Boboiboy, Yaya tidak memiliki kekuatan spiritual. Tapi karena sifatnya yang serakah membaca, ia tahu banyak hal mengenai manipulasi kekuatan ruh. Ia banyak membaca tentang ini semenjak Boboiboy menceritakan mengenai pecahan dirinya. Yaya ingin membantu temannya, mereka dekat semenjak mereka berumur 9 tahun di kelas yang sama ―dari situ mereka menjadi teman tak terpisahkan . Yaya juga tinggal di dekat rumah Boboiboy, ayah Yaya telah lama wafat dan ibunya adalah pengrajin pakaian. Yaya jugalah yang menceritakan mengenai Putri Bulan Sabit dan klan pengendali elemen pada Boboiboy, semenjak ayah Boboiboy tak pernah memberitahu apapun. Boboiboy sering berterimakasih pada gadis pandai itu, ia juga sering memberikan cokelat segar pada Yaya atau hadiah kecil lain sebagai balas budi.

Kelas Hukum Moral akhirnya selesai, membuat buku Boboiboy penuh catatan. Selanjutnya mereka pergi mendatangi pengajar mereka di kelas Keduniaan. Kelas ini belajar mengenai budaya dan negeri asing. Mereka sering disuruh membaca buku-buku yang ditulis para pengembara mengenai daerah baru. Hari ini mereka membicarakan mengenai Anatolia, negeri makmur di Timur sana. Sang guru berbicara cepat sekali, Boboiboy jadi cepat-cepat menulis catatan, sampai rasanya jarinya menyatu dengan pensilnya.

"...Anatolia adalah berbentuk kesultanan dengan Dinasti Seljuk. Sultan yang memerintah sekarang adalah Sultan Mehmet IV yang Agung. Komoditi utama mereka adalah sutera, zaitun, wol dan kopi. Penduduk mereka mayoritas memeluk Muslim, namun ada juga Yahudi, Zoroaster dan Nasrani. Seljuk terkenal dengan kepiawaian mereka dalam bidang astronomi atau falak, arsitektur dan ilmu pengobatan-"

Seseorang mengangkat tangan menginterupsi guru laki-laki berbadan kurus tersebut. Guru itu menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ya?"

"Um, apa di sana ada orang yang suka membasmi setan?" tanya anak murid itu. Boboiboy dan Yaya langsung tegang mendengarnya. Mereka berdua memang merahasiakan kekuatan Boboiboy itu, jadi mereka pikir mereka sedang disindir.

"Hmm, manusia berkekuatan roh itu ada dimana-mana, jadi ya di Anatolia juga ada. Mereka yang berkekuatan spiritual tinggi akan dimasukkan ke dalam kesatuan khusus dan menerima pelatihan. Mereka dididik menjadi tentara pelindung. Tidak seperti di Desa Rintis, kekuatan spiritual di Anatolia dianggap anugerah. Desa Rintis masih menganggap kekuatan ruh sebagai tabu dan berbahaya," terang si guru. Anak murid itu mangut-mangut.

Boboiboy hanya menunduk saja. Desa Rintis memandang orang-orang dengan kekuatan spiritual tinggi adalah penyihir jahat, mereka akan mengasingkan para 'penyihir' keluar desa. Karena itu Boboiboy sangat merahasiakan kekuatannya, takut ia dan Tok Aba diusir. Ia saja di tempat umum tak pernah berbicara dengan Ocho si siluman burung. Takut ketahuan kalau Ocho bukan kakatua biasa. Hanya Tok Aba dan Yaya yang tahu mengenai kekuatannya. Jika ada ancaman setan di Rintis, Boboiboy akan menumpas setan-setan itu diam-diam, menjadi pahlawan yang tak dikenal. Meski begitu, ia senang saja kekuatannya berguna.

Selesai sekolah, yakni pukul 1 siang, Boboiboy dan Yaya pulang bersama membawa tugas membaca dan mencatat lagi. Sambil berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang diramaikan oleh kuda dan kereta, Yaya menjelaskan tentang ilmu perhitungan yang mereka dapatkan barusan.

Boboiboy hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang ditutupi bandana jingga. Ia bertanya lagi dan Yaya dengan sabar mengulang penjelasan. Boboiboy pikir Yaya adalah gadis tak normal karena suka matematika... maksudnya, siapa yang suka rasa sakit saat mengerjakan hitungan?!

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy merasakan sensasi yang sangat familiar. Tubuhnya mulai berubah sendiri tanpa kendali. Ia panik.

"Yaya! Aku harus cari tempat sembunyi! Aku mau berubah lagi!"

Anak itu langsung lari dengan mata nyalang mencari tempat aman. Baju dan bandananya perlahan mulai berubah warna, menunjukkan ia akan menjadi elemen apa. Yaya yang melihat temannya lari ikut mengejarnya.

"Tunggu Boboiboy!" seru Yaya.

Boboiboy keburu lari ke stall kuda-kuda atau kandang kuda. Ia harap tak ada yang siapapun di dalam sana. Dengan wajah ketakutan, ia melihat tubuhnya sambil terus berlari. Warna bajunya mulai berubah menjadi cokelat―berarti itu elemen tanah. Syukurlah sebab Tanah itu waras dan baik sifatnya. Meski Boboiboy tidak pingsan saat berganti persona, hanya sifat dari elemen itu yang agak mendominasi.

Boboiboy segera masuk ke stall kuda dan saat itu pula perubahannya sempurna. Ia menghela nafas pelan saat ia merasakan kekuatan pengendalian tanah mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari stall kuda dan hampir saja menabrak Yaya.

"Boboiboy, kau baikkah?" tanya Yaya, khawatir. Boboiboy Tanah hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ehe, baiklah. Aku 'kan masih aku juga. Cuma sifatku agak berubah sedikit," ujar Boboiboy. "Astaga! Aku harus segera pulang membantu Tok Aba! Kasihan beliau. Tapi kau mampir ya ke kedai, ada minuman cokelat baru yang harus kau coba! Sampai besok Yaya!"

Yaya mengamati Boboiboy yang berlari menjauh. Yaya hanya bisa melambaikan tangan kearah anak remaja berompi jingga itu dan memutuskan ia juga harus pulang untuk membantu ibunya di toko. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat semuanya, menjadi bahaya bagi identitas Boboiboy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pegunungan Berapi Volkania, Lembah Nissenoah**

"Kau tampak cantik," ujar seorang penata rias sambil menyapukan kuas perona sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu hanya tersenyum tawar mendengarnya.

Shielda tak pernah menyukai pujian mengenai parasnya. Baginya kecantikan dan ketampanan hanyalah sesuatu yang dangkal saja. Sekarang ia harus duduk manis di dandani saat ia dan kedua orang tuanya akan menjamu seorang kaisar dari Pegunungan Hijrin dan Kaijin, Raijin Kanayama. Katanya hanya sebagai kunjungan persahabatan, meski putra mahkota Kaizo Kanayama, putera Raijin Kanayama tengah menjalankan misi.

Seorang penata rias memasangkan tudung panjang sutra berwarna hijau tua pada kepala Shielda, menyembunyikan rambut cokelatnya. Pin dan bunga disematkan dengan rapi di sisi kepala. Setelah selesai, Shielda diminta berdiri menghadap cermin raksasa untuk melihat refleksi dirinya.

Shielda melihat bayangannya di cermin besar itu. Ia tampak sempurna berkat tim periasnya, seperti boneka cantik. Gaun sutera hijau-putih dihiasi bulu merak ia pakai menjuntai memukau. Tudungnya panjang sekali menyapu lantai. Shielda sudah lama tidak berdandan seperti ini, ia biasanya memakai baju zirah besi dan menenteng perisainya. Orang tuanya adalah seorang raja dan ratu di Lembah Nissenoah di pegunungan berapi ini. Meski ia seorang putri, ia tidak pernah dilarang berlatih perang. Ayahnya, Raja Kinan, bukan seorang laki-laki yang mendiskriminasikan perempuan dan menganggap perempuan makhluk lemah yang tak bisa membela diri. Raja Kinan berkata kalau semua orang, baik wanita maupun pria, memiliki sesuatu untuk disumbangkan pada negara. Karena sang raja begitu progresif, Shielda bisa memilih untuk tidak memakai gaun. Shielda juga bisa menolak pelajaran feminim seperti merajut dan mengasuh bayi. Gadis itu lebih suka berlatih bertarung, ilmu sains dan strategi perang

Akibat pandangan progresif sang raja mengenai kesetaraan gender dan pentingnya ilmu pengetahuan, penduduk Nissenoah disebut sebagai penduduk paling berpendidikan di dunia. Desa Rintis juga masuk dalam kategori sangat berpendidikan, mengingat Desa Rintis juga masuk wilayah kekuasaan Nissenoah.

Tapi pada hari itu Shielda merasa beban yang berat. Ayahnya berkata Kaisar Raijin Kanayama akan datang kemari bersama istrinya. Raja Kinan dan Kaisar Raijin pernah bersatu dalam perang sewaktu dahulu, makanya mereka bisa dianggap teman meski Raijin orang yang bertemperamen dingin seperti putranya, Kaizo. Raja Kinan merasa kalau kaisar sebesar Raijin tidak pantas datang ke kerajaan kecilnya ini, tapi Raijin menolak. Ia ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan.

Ia ingin meminang putri Kinan, Shielda, untuk putra mahkotanya, Kaizo.

Shielda tentu saja terperanjat mendengar ini dari ayahnya. Shielda jujur tidak setuju dengan ini tapi ia hanya diam menelan rasa tidak sukanya karena ia seorang prajurit, ia akan melaksanakan titah rajanya meski tidak setuju. Tanpa Shielda sadari, Raja Kinan juga tidak senang pinangan itu karena ia tahu ada maksud tersembunyi. Sang raja tahu maksud Kaisar Raijin yang ingin menguasai kerajannya melalui pernikahan anak mereka. Meski begitu ia tetap akan menjamu Kaisar Raijin dan rombongannya dengan baik, sambil memutar otak agar Shielda tak menikahi Kaizo.

Hari yang dijanjikan tiba. Kaisar Raijin dan rombongannya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Shielda telah selesai dirias dan ia harus bersiap menyambut Kaisar Raijin di aula istana.

Shielda menghela nafas sambil duduk di depan meja rias, membiarkan para tukang riasnya sibuk menyempurnakan penampilannya. Shielda benci memakai gaun kerajaan yang rumit. Gaun ini membuatnya sulit bernafas karena ikatan korset yang dipakainya. Ia juga jadi susah bergerak. Selain itu, Shielda juga dilarang makan porsi besar karena korset ini sangat kencang hingga makanan bisa dimuntahkan lagi. Gadis itu hanya membayangkan saat para tamu memakan hidangan, Shielda hanya bisa duduk manis menatapi semua makanan dengan perut keroncongan.

Tak hanya itu, sebulan sebelum Kaisar Raijin datang, Shielda harus stop rutinitas latihan biasanya. Semua pelajarannya diganti dengan kelas tata krama kerajaan dan sopan-santun di meja makan. Cara bicara, bertingkah laku, dan sebagainya harus ia lakoni. Ia dididik keras oleh Dayang Halina bagaimana seharusnya putri bertabiat dan bertingkah laku. Shielda merasa frustasi bercampur marah, tapi ia telan saja karena itu adalah tugasnya dari sang raja. Ia anggap saja ini misi. Kalau saja Kaisar Raijin tidak datang, ia pasti sudah latihan bersama kakak kembarnya, Sai.

Berbicara tentang Sai, Shielda belum melihatnya semenjak fajar.

Pintu besar di kamar Shielda tiba-tiba terbuka, memecah lamunan Shielda. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat masuk. Ia memakai tunik dan celana berwarna hijau dan cokelat dengan bordiran benang emas. Sang kakak, Sai, masuk ke kamar Shielda sambil melemparkan cengiran jahil ke arah adiknya. Di tangannya ada nampan berisi makanan.

Sai tahu Shielda takkan bisa sarapan gara-gara korsetnya, maka ia membawa nampan berisi ayam bakar dan roti gandum panggang untuk menggoda adiknya. Sai bahkan membawa mangkuk berisi manisan mangga dan melon, dua tipe manisan kesukaan Shielda. Shielda tahu niatan Sai itu, kakaknya berniat membuat air liurnya menetes sementara Sai melahap semua masakan di depan Shielda. Shielda merengut.

Sai masih nyengir lebar ketika ia duduk di kursi dan menaruh nampan makanan. Aroma harum makanan menguar kemana-mana, membuat perut Shielda semakin merana. Shielda menatap tajam Sai.

"Mau apa kau membawa makanan ke kamarku?" tanya si gadis, masam.

"Aku mau sarapanlah. Kau mau tidak?" tawar Sai. Shielda melempar kipas lipat hijau miliknya dengan akurasi mematikan. Dayang Halina si pendidik Shielda hanya mendecakkan lidah tanda tak setuju seorang putri berbuat kasar. Shielda langsung mengkerut cemas melihat ekspresi dayang tua itu, takut dimarahi lagi.

"Oh ayolah. Berikan adikku makan sedikit! Aku sudah bawa manisan kesukaannya," kata Sai pada Dayang Halina. "Tinggalkan kami berdua disini. Kalian para penata rias, keluarlah. Aku ingin berbicara dengan adikku."

Seluruh penata rias dan pelayan langsung membungkuk hormat dan kemudian meninggalkan dua kakak-beradik tersebut. Begitu pintu besar itu tertutup, Sai menghampiri Shielda yang masih duduk rapi di depan meja rias. Sai tak pernah melihat Shielda selesu itu.

"Kau tampak gugup," komentar Sai. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Shielda.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan ditunangkan oleh putra Raijin," keluh Shielda. Sai tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar adikku. Hanya kau saja yang mengeluh dijodohkan oleh pangeran sekelas Kaizo," katanya bercanda. Shielda mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau kenal Putra Mahkota Kaizo?"

"Tidak tapi aku mendengar kabar kalau ia pembasmi dengan kekuatan mengerikan, tak pernah ada di klan Kanayama yang memiliki bakat dan tenaga sebesar Kaizo. Selain itu ia juga terkenal di kalangan wanita," ujar Sai, setengah menggoda adiknya. Shielda menghela nafas.

"Mau ia rupawan atau tidak, aku tetap tak ingin menikah dengannya. Aku masih mau mengabdi sebagai prajurit, aku masih mau belajar dan melihat dunia. Tidak diam saja di kastil menunggu suamiku pulang. Tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai penghasil keturunan saja," kata Shielda hampir meneteskan air mata keputus-asaan. Sang gadis langsung buru-buru mengucek matanya, takut air matanya keburu jatuh dan merusak riasan. Dayang Halina bisa mengomelinya lagi nanti.

Sai hampir tak pernah melihat Shielda menangis, bahkan ketika tangan sang gadis patah ia tetap tidak menangis. Ini berarti pinangan Kaisar Raijin mempengaruhi Shielda lebih buruk dari yang dikira Sai. Sai kemudian mengenggam kedua tangan Shielda dan menatap adiknya lekat-lekat.

"Kalau kau bersedih, aku juga bersedih. Aku takkan senang adikku dipaksa melakukan hal yang tidak ia senangi. Kita akan cari jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Agar kau bisa bebas menentukan jalan hidupmu," ujar Sai sambil mengecup kening adiknya. Shielda tersenyum senang sang kakak membelanya. Meski ia tahu, menolak pinangan Kaisar Agung Raijin Kanayama akan membuat sang kaisar tersinggung. Tapi rasanya agak melegakan saat kau tahu setidaknya ada yang membelamu.

"Nah, kalau kau tersenyum wajahmu jadi lebih manis. Kalau cemberut seperti buah kesemek kering," ledek Sai. Shielda hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sai kemudian menaruh mangkuk berisi manisan mangga di meja rias.

"Nah, makanlah. Biar kau tak lemas nanti," kata Sai. Dengan bersemangat, Shielda mengunyah manisan itu, perasaannya agak baikan. Sebentar lagi Kaisar Raijin akan datang dan Shielda merasa gugup sekali. Manisan kesukaannya dan kehadiran Sai membuat penantian mendebarkan ini terasa lebih ringan.

Shielda yakin, mereka akan menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hutan Limar, pesisir Fresia**

Fang menatap ke langit yang sudah di bayangi senja.

Sudah seharian ini Kaizo dan Fang berkuda menyusuri jalan kecil membelah hutan ini. Pohon-pohon tinggi dan besar masih sangat rimbun menandakan mereka masih belum keluar dari kawasan hutan. Fang ingat Master Kaizo berkata habis hutan ini akan ada padang sabana, setelah itu ada desa kecil bernama Wagana. Kaizo memperkirakan mereka akan sampai di sana 5 hari lagi. Fang senang-senang saja mendengarnya, ia sedang menjelajahi alam yang tak pernah ia jelajahi sebelumnya.

"Kita beristirahat malam di sini," kata Kaizo sambil menunjuk sebidang tanah lapang yang tidak ditumbuhi pohon.

"Baik, Master," ujar Fang, patuh. Ia lega akhirnya mereka istirahat. Masih ada sisa ayam hutan panggang di ranselnya, ia akan memakan itu untuk makan malam.

Kaizo turun dari kudanya, diikuti Fang yang turun dari Tasfa si kuda poni dengan susah-payah. Pinggang anak itu terasa sakit karena duduk terus sepanjang hari di pelana. Tapi meski sakit, Fang memaksakan diri untuk menghampiri Kaizo dan mengambil kudanya untuk diurus.

Ketika Fang menarik tali kekang kuda Kaizo, Kaizo tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah tas ransel kepada Fang. Fang menerimanya dan memandang sang master dengan tanda tanya. Kaizo memasang ekspresi netral.

"Di dalam tas ada sabun, gunting dan baju untukmu. Ada sungai tak jauh dari sini, kau mandilah. Bandit-bandit bisa tahu keberadaan kita dari bau tubuhmu yang mencolok itu."

Semburat merah mewarnai wajah anak itu. Fang membungkukkan badan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sewarna kepiting rebus.

"B-b-baik, te-terimakasih Master Kaizo," cicit Fang, lemah. Kaizo tidak membalas apapun dan berbalik pergi sambil membawa busur dan anak panah, menghilang di antara pepohonan.

Fang bergegas pergi menuju sungai sambil menuntun kuda-kuda mereka agar bisa minum di sungai. Fang sebenarnya senang menerima tas ini dari Kaizo, meski ia malu karena bau tubuhnya mungkin menganggu sang master. Fang sadar ia memang tak bisa disebut anak normal, ia memang seperti gelandangan dengan rambut biru panjang acak-acakan, bau, serta memakai baju lusuh dan kotor. Tubuhnya juga kurus dan kecil sekali. Saat Fang berjalan bersama Kaizo, mereka seperti singa yang berwibawa dan kucing kecil kotor penuh kudis.

Fang akhirnya sampai di sungai kecil tersebut. Sungai itu penuh batu besar dan alirannya deras sekali, airnya jernih pula. Fang segera melepaskan pelana kuda dan mengikat mereka pada pohon di pinggir sungai―para kuda langsung dengan rakus meminum air. Sementara itu barang-barang bawaan Fang dan Kaizo ditaruh di tepi sungai selagi Fang mandi. Anak itu segera menanggalkan baju kotornya dan merogoh sabun di dalam tas.

Fang menggosok badannya dengan sikat mandi hingga kulitnya kemerahan. Rambutnya juga ia bersihkan dengan sabun itu, sabun itu baunya seperti bubuk daun teh dan jeruk manis, bau yang mungkin kurang disukai Kaizo. Fang membayangkan sang master asal ambil saja sabun terdekat di rak kedai dan langsung membayar. Selesai mandi, ia menggunting rambutnya yang panjang itu. Fang tak tahu caranya menggunting, maka ia hanya gunting asal pendek saja. Ia lalu menyimpan kembali sabun dan gunting itu.

Fang mengeluarkan baju yang diberikan Kaizo. Ada tiga setel tunik baju-celana berwarna ungu-hitam, baju dalaman, dua jubah hangat dan sepasang sepatu bagus. Fang memakai baju itu dan ukurannya agak kebesaran. Tampaknya Kaizo hanya langsung memesan baju untuk anak laki-laki pada pelayan di toko pakaian dan menerima tanpa ia cek. Kaizo takkan perhatian pada anak kecil asing sampai sebegitunya mengecek ukuran apakah pas atau tidak. Bukannya Fang kecewa, justru sebaliknya― meski ukurannya kebesaran, ia senang sekali. Baju ini hangat dan bahannya lembut di kulit. Fang mengelus-elus kain bajunya dengan riang karena baju ini bagus sekali menurut standarnya. Warnanya ungu gelap dengan kancing berwarna putih. Sepatu barunya juga ada, berwarna hitam dan harus diikat kuat ke betisnya. Sepatu ini nyaman dibawa mendaki.

Usai membersihkan diri, Fang mencuci bajunya di sungai. Fang ingin menawarkan diri untuk mencuci baju Kaizo, tapi Fang agak segan menawarkan layanannya. Ia ragu Kaizo mau, tapi Fang akan tawarkan jasanya juga sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihnya telah banyak dibantu.

Fang bersenandung menyanyikan lagu adat Fresia selagi menyikat bajunya di sungai. Setelah selesai, ia menjemurnya di dahan pohon. Fang juga menyaring air sungai dan memasukkan air yang sudah bersih ke dalam wadah minum. Ia beres-beres sebentar dan menuntun kuda-kuda hendak kembali ke tempat yang Kaizo tunjukkan untuk tidur nanti.

Fang berjalan menerobos rerumputan agak tinggi. Saat ia berjalan, ia menemukan semak-semak buah arbei liar. Fang merasa senang, ia kemudian mengikat kuda-kuda mereka ke pohon dan mulai memetik arbei-arbei itu. Ia mencicipi buahnya dan rasanya asam-manis. Fang mengantongi buah arbei itu banyak-banyak buat perbekalan, mungkin Master Kaizo mau memakannya juga dengan roti? Jadi seperti selai buah.

Tak terasa Fang berjalan menjauhi kuda-kuda dan memasuki hutan yang lebat. Fang sangat asyik memetik arbei-arbei itu, ia bahkan menemukan semak beri hitam yang rasanya manis sekali. Fang kian memasuki hutan yang lebat, semakin jauh dari tempat semula.

Kaizo duduk di tempat ia dan Fang akan tidur malam itu. Kaizo sudah menyalakan api unggun dan telah menguliti empat ekor kelinci hutan yang berhasil ia panah. Kelinci-kelinci itu sedang dibakar dan sebentar lagi matang. Kaizo mengerutkan dahi saat ia menyadari si anak kucing itu terlalu lama mandi di sungai. Apa yang sedang ia perbuat? Geram Kaizo. Karena itulah ia malas membawa anak kecil, ada-ada saja tingkahnya.

Tiba-tiba sang pemuda merasakan ada aura aneh datang dari arah sungai tempat Fang mandi. Kaizo mengenali aura ini, ini adalah aura pertanda siluman ada di dekatnya. Kaizo selalu memiliki pertemuan tegang dengan siluman, karena siluman tidak berbuat jahat sementara Kaizo sering curiga. Tapi meski begitu, Kaizo biasanya tidak membunuh siluman karena mereka tidak berbahaya. Sayangnya ada beberapa jenis setan licik yang bisa memanipulasi aura agar dikira sebagai siluman. Kaizo pernah beberapa kali menemui tipe setan seperti ini.

Kaizo mulai menganalisa situasi. Fang terlalu lama di sungai. Kemudian ada hawa siluman tak jauh dari tempat Kaizo duduk. Mungkin ada sangkut-pautnya. Ia lalu mematikan api unggun. Daging kelinci setengah matang dibiarkan begitu saja. Pemuda itu lari menuju arah hawa tersebut.

Fang terus melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan gelap itu sambil memetik beri-beri liar. Sudah terkumpul cukup banyak, maka Fang memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia kemudian mengemas beri itu dengan kain dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Fang berbalik hendak kembali ke tempat kuda-kuda ditambatkan.

Matanya membola karena ketakutan. Ia tak kenal daerah ini. Fang berusaha mengingat-ingat rute tadi, tapi ia lupa. Fang juga sudah berusaha menyusuri jejaknya sendiri, tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tidak menemukan bekas-bekas pijakannya, seakan-akan tak pernah ada orang di sini.

Fang mulai panik. Ia melihat hutan sudah mulai gelap, pohon-pohon tinggi hitam menjulang seperti tangan-tangan yang siap menangkapnya.

"Tersesat?"

Fang terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ada seorang anak seusianya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Anak itu memakai gaun putih yang bersinar keperakan, rambutnya yang berwarna emas terurai panjang. Kulitnya putih sekali seperti kapas, wajahnya sangat cantik dengan mata besar berwarna hijau tua. Fang heran mengapa ada anak seperti ini di tengah hutan, mungkinkah tak jauh dari sini ada rumah?

"Um, iya. Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan?" pinta Fang. Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum. Ia memainkan rambut emasnya.

"Mengapa kau tak tahu jalan? Kau 'kan bagian dari kami juga!" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Suara tawanya seperti lonceng yang merdu. Fang agak heran mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sini!" gadis itu menarik tangan Fang. "Ikut aku!" ajaknya. Ada sesuatu dalam suara gadis itu yang membuat Fang menurut. Fang kemudian membiarkan gadis itu menarik tangannya.

"Di balik hutan ini ada desaku," kata si gadis. "Kau pasti senang tinggal di sana!"

Tiba-tiba si gadis melepaskan tangannya dan langsung menjauhi Fang. Gadis misterius itu mematung tegang. Sorot matanya yang ramah berubah menjadi siaga. Si gadis menatap lurus ke belakang Fang. Fang menoleh, tampak Kaizo tengah berjalan kearahnya. Matanya tajam menatap si gadis kecil tanpa berkedip. Si gadis semakin waspada, dan agak ketakutan. Gadis itu tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya dan ia bisa melihat betapa besarnya kekuatan Kaizo.

Kaizo berhenti tepat di depan Fang, memposisikan dirinya diantara Fang dan gadis itu. Dengan nada dingin, ia berkata.

"Jangan ajak dia ke duniamu," perintah si pembasmi. Tangannya menyentuh pedangnya tanda ia mengancam. Sang gadis hanya diam dengan raut wajah masam. Ia kemudian berbalik dan lari masuk ke dalam hutan, menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Kaizo menoleh ke belakang melihat Fang. Fang meneguk ludahnya. Ia sudah tersesat tadi karena kecerobohan dia sendiri. Ia pasti akan dimarahi sang master.

"Cepat kembali. Hari sudah gelap," kata Kaizo, singkat. Ia berjalan di depan. Fang mengikutinya dengan perasaan heran bercampur takut. Syukurlah ia tidak dimarahi.

"Master, tadi itu apa?"

"Kuberitahu kau agar kau tak mengulanginya lagi," kata Kaizo. "Tadi itu peri hutan. Biasanya mereka tidak menganggu manusia, tapi tampaknya ada sesuatu pada dirimu hingga mereka tertarik."

Fang tidak mengerti maksud Kaizo. Kaizo membalikkan badannya dan menatap Fang dengan tajam. Fang meneguk ludah.

"Jangan pernah pergi menjelajah di hutan tak dikenal dan jangan mendekati hal yang mencurigakan. Paham?" kata Kaizo lagi.

"Baik Master, maafkan saya sudah merepotkan dan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan," ujar Fang. Kaizo tak membalas apapun dan mereka terus berjalan dalam sunyi ke tempat mereka akan tidur malam itu.

Malam itu Fang makan daging kelinci untuk pertama kalinya―Fang dahulu saat masih bersama Pak Tua hanya diberi roti kasar agak berjamur saja sebagai makan malam, karenanya ia senang sekali. Kemarin makan ayam hutan, sekarang kelinci! Fang langsung melupakan kekalutan akibat kejadian tadi gara-gara aroma lezat daging bakar di hadapannya, dan roti bakar berselai beri yang ia petik tadi. Fang menawari Kaizo semua berinya, tapi Kaizo menolak. Sang pembasmi hanya memakan daging asap yang ada diperbekalannya, tampaknya ia enggan memakan daging buruannya sendiri. Jika Fang mau berpikir positif, mungkin Kaizo memburu kelinci-kelinci ini untuk Fang saja. Tapi Fang rasa Kaizo bukan orang yang langsung dekat dengan orang asing jadi ide itu ditepis jauh-jauh.

Fang mengucapkan terimakasih atas makanannya. Kaizo hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Setelah makan, Kaizo mengupas batang pohon berukuran ramping menjadi beberapa anak panah. Fang memerhatikan betapa cekatannya jemari Kaizo membuat anak-anak panah baru dan memasang mata panah. Anak kucing kecil itu tak bersuara atau bertanya apapun pada Kaizo, takut menganggunya. Fang hanya berusaha mengingat cara-cara membuat anak panah, siapa tahu ia akan membutuhkannya nanti. Fang melihat lihainya tangan Kaizo mengupas kayu itu dengan pisau tebalnya, sepertinya Kaizo sudah biasa membuat anak panah sendiri.

Fang tertidur saat mengamati Kaizo bekerja. Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur tapi ia tiba-tiba terbangun di tengah malam. Tasfa si kuda poni mendorong-dorong tubuh Fang agar ia terbangun sambil melenguh gelisah. Fang mengucek matanya dan mengusap kepala Tasfa agar ia lebih tenang.

"Ada apa, Tasfa?" tanyanya. Tasfa melenguh pelan lagi, semakin gelisah. Fang kemudian mendengar suara erangan kesakitan samar. Lemah sekali tapi ada terdengar. Anak remaja itu mengamati sekitarnya, mencari sumber suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Kaizo.

Kaizo sedang duduk menyandar di pohon, tertidur. Ia tampak meringis kesakitan, alisnya berkerut-kerut dan wajahnya agak pucat. Fang bergegas mendatangi masternya.

"Master Kaizo! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Fang sambil menyentuh pundak Kaizo, berusaha membangunkan. Kaizo tak bangun dan itu aneh sekali. Sang pembasmi biasanya sangat mudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Selain itu, Fang merasa tubuh Kaizo panas sekali. Fang kembali mengguncang pundak Kaizo hingga tiba-tiba mata Kaizo terbuka lebar.

Matanya tampak liar menyala merah. Ada seringaian mengerikan di wajahnya, seakan-akan ia adalah setan jahat. Fang merasa ketakutan, ia mundur ke belakang tapi leher kecilnya sudah dicekik oleh Kaizo.

"Anak kecil... kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar," dengusnya senang. Taring-taring besar tumbuh dari mulut Kaizo, memanjang seperti belati. Cakar hitam juga tumbuh di jari-jari Kaizo, membuat kulit leher Fang agak robek sedikit. Fang meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tenaga Kaizo terlalu kuat.

Fang menutup matanya menunggu taring itu mencabik dagingnya.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Ada tiga POV dengan tiga masalah

Boboiboy - dia gak bisa kendalikan kekuatannya dan ada yang tahu kekuatannya.

Shielda - hendak meloloskan diri dari rencana Kaisar Raijin untuk menguasai kerajaannya lewat pernikahan Kaizo dan Shielda.

Fang - masih tak tahu kekuatannya apa dan Kaizo menyerangnya

Sekali lagi, **no pairings.** Emang ada hint KaizoxShielda dan BBBxYaya, tapi saya gak tulis pair disini. Saya mau ff ini bisa dinikmati semua kalangan tanpa memandang pair.

 **BALASAN REVIEW~**

 **Sayaka Minamoto -** hai! Apakah KaiFang bersaudara atau tidak, saya berniat buat mereka gak saudara disini. Tapi bisa jadi saya berubah pikiran, lihatlah nanti yang sesuai. Saya juga seneng kalau ada pembaca yang biasanya gak suka fantasy malah suka ff saya, hehehe~ Yang terpenting, terimakasih sudah review dan baca!

 **Shaby-chan -** halo! Hahaha ya penjelasan kekuatan Fang akan ada di chap depan nanti. Yang pasti bergunalah, kebalikan dari kekuatan Kaizo. Yes! Saya suka genre fantasy, senang banget saya nulis ini! Syukurlah dikau suka! Terimakasih sudah review dan baca!

 **Ziyuu-chan 145 -** ok ok ok hehe makasih udah review dan baca!

 **hanashiro kim -** aduh tolong jangan bawa-bawa kolornya patrick... bahkan Kaizo sekalipun takkan bisa menang melawan benda itu. Abang Kaizo kalau kena itu kolor langsung kejang2 dan mulutnya berbusa. Hehehe saya senang kalau kamu suka! Semoga kamu suka juga ya sama chap ini! Terimakasih banyak sudah review dan baca!

 **kurohimeNoir -** oya? Ini menurut kamu keras bagaimana ya? Eh saya sudah berusaha para pembaca mudah mengerti ceritanya, tapi kayaknya saya harus berusaha lagi, hehe. Ahahaha iya benar saya emg gak bisa lepas dari brotp KaiFang. Lemah saya sama dua alien itu XDD eh terimakasih sudah baca dan review!

Ada yang mau disampaikan? Typo? Pertanyaan/feedback? Silahkan review!


	3. Sambaran Halilintar

**Sebelumnya di Chapter** II : Boboiboy tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan akibat perubahan mendadaknya seseorang jadi tahu rahasianya. Shielda akan menemui ayah Kaizo, Kaisar Raijin Kanayama untuk pertunangannya dengan Kaizo, namun ayah Shielda berencana mengagalkan rencana sang kaisar untuk menguasai kerajaannya melalui pernikahan. Kaizo bertingkah aneh dan ia menyerang Fang tanpa alasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter III: Sambaran Halilintar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi** \- **Desa Rintis, bagian Kerajaan Nissenoah.**

Boboiboy sedang menggiling biji cokelat menjadi bubuk ketika Ocho si siluman kakatua terbang masuk dan langsung bertengger di pundaknya. Anak remaja itu agak terkejut karena Ocho membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Tumben sekali kau datang ke sini, Ocho, biasanya kau bermain di hutan," ujar Boboiboy sambil berbisik padanya. Bahaya kalau ada yang tahu ada siluman disini.

"Boboiboy, ada rumor tentang penyihir akhir-akhir ini," bisik Ocho. Boboiboy langsung merasa cemas.

"Rumor?"

"Menurut rumornya ada penyihir bersembunyi di Desa Rintis. Penyihirnya anak laki-laki," kata Ocho dengan nada agak panik. Boboiboy memang merahasiakan kekuatannya karena Desa Rintis tidak menerima orang-orang berkekuatan roh―penduduk desa anggap orang-orang seperti itu penyihir dan akan diusir dari sana. Dan saat mendengar kabar mengenai rumor tersebut, Boboiboy merasa sangat terancam. Ia langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya menggiling biji cokelat.

"Ocho, bagaimana ini? Aku belum bisa kendalikan kekuatan elementalku, aku bisa berubah dimana saja dan kapan saja! Apa sebaiknya aku tak keluar rumah?" usul Boboiboy. Ocho mengepakkan sayapnya tanda ia sama kalutnya dengan anak itu.

"Boboiboy kau tak bisa mengurung diri terus-terusan di rumah. Kau harus bisa kendalikan kekuatanmu... kekuatanmu hanya akan bertambah besar dan makin sulit dikendalikan. Kau harus mencari seorang mentor."

"Mentor? Siapa yang bisa ajari aku? Menurut Yaya, ia membaca di buku tua kalau klan pengendali elemental sudah musnah 220 tahun lalu. Ayahku juga tak bisa mengajariku," katanya dengan nada lesu. "Yang pasti aku harus mengurangi keluar rumah. Sekarang aku hanya keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah dan kedai Kokotiam. Nanti aku akan jelaskan pada Tok Aba kalau aku tak bisa melayani tamu lagi tapi pindah saja ke dapur atau gudang cokelat..." gumam Boboiboy. Ia pikir rencananya akan berhasil, ia hanya bisa berharap lama-kelamaan rumor itu akan mati dengan sendirinya. Kalau tak ada bahan gunjingan lagi, rumor itu akan dilupakan juga seiring waktu. Boboiboy hanya perlu bersabar dan diam. Semoga saja tak ada setan-setan yang harus dibasmi, kalau tidak ia mau tak mau harus menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Hmm, bisa juga rencanamu. Aku akan kabari kau lagi kalau ada sesuatu. Nah, aku pergi dahulu sebelum ada yang melihat kau berbicara denganku. Sampai jumpa lagi Boboiboy," ujar Ocho sambil terbang keluar jendela. Boboiboy hanya melambaikan tangan dan kembali menggiling biji cokelat kering menjadi serbuk cokelat. Pikirannya masih melayang mengenai rumor tersebut, tapi Boboiboy yakin ia sudah berhati-hati. Ia kemudian menepis perasaan kalutnya dan berpikir positif saja, berdoa takkan terjadi apa-apa. Karena sifat ringan hatinya, dengan cepat ia melupakan perasaan cemasnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi menggiling biji cokelat sambil bersenandung. Masih ada satu bungkusan lagi, habis itu ia bisa istirahat sejenak dan membantu Tok Aba di dapur. Yang melayani tamu biar Tok Aba saja, anak itu khawatir ia tiba-tiba berubah di depan orang lain.

Selesai menggiling, Boboiboy lalu memasukkan bubuk cokelat yang sudah halus ke dalam wadah kayu. Boboiboy meregangkan otot lengannya yang agak penat dan kembali memasukkan biji-biji cokelat ke wadah penggiling dan mulai memutar alat penggiling tersebut. Bunyi biji-biji cokelat kering terdengar ribut berderak-derak saat batu pelumat menghaluskannya. Wangi cokelat segar kembali menguar kemana-mana, Boboiboy menghirup dalam-dalam harumnya tanpa merasa bosan. Cokelat memang makanan terbaik, pikirnya dalam hati.

Kedai Kokotiam tutup sekitar jam 8 malam. Setelah beres-beres, Boboiboy dan Tok Aba baru pulang ke rumah hampir pukul 9. Rumah mereka dekat sekali dengan kedai, hanya berjarak beberapa rumah saja. Namun ada yang berbeda hari ini. Hari ini ia dan Tok Aba menutup kedai lebih awal karena pelanggan mereka entah mengapa tidak ramai. Akibatnya Tok Aba menutup kedai sekitar pukul 6 sore dan mereka bisa pulang jam 7. Boboiboy senang pulang lebih awal, tapi ia merasa agak sedih karena pelanggannya tak terlalu ramai.

Tok Aba dan Boboiboy segera berbenah kedai dan dapur. Selesai bersih-bersih Tok Aba bersiap mengunci kedai mereka. Boboiboy masih mengelap meja-meja kayu saat Tok Aba mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo Boboiboy, kita pulang!" ajak Tok Aba. Boboiboy segera menaruh lap saat mendengar ajakan Tok Aba.

"Baik Atok!" ujar Boboiboy sambil menyambar tas sekolahnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri sang kakek dan berjalan pulang. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang berlari kearahnya. Boboiboy memicingkan mata dan ia baru sadar kalau itu Yaya. Yaya berlari seperti terburu-buru sekali kearahnya, beberapa kali gadis itu hendak menabrak orang. Boboiboy merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy saat gadis itu sampai di tempat ia dan Tok Aba berdiri. Yaya terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Boboiboy, gawat! Mereka sudah tahu kau punya kekuatan! Aku mendengar dari ibuku kalau mereka akan datang ke rumahmu malam ini!"

" Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalau aku punya kekuatan?" seru Boboiboy, panik. Tok Aba mengerutkan kening.

"Kau ada beritahu orang lain tentang kekuatanmu?" tanya sang kakek. Boboiboy menggeleng.

"Tidaklah Atok, yang tahu hanya Atok, Ocho dan Yaya saja. Saya tak beritahu siapa-siapa!" sanggah Boboiboy.

"Nah bisa jadi ada yang melihat kau berubah," kata Yaya. Boboiboy tak menjawab, tenggelam dalam pikiran kalutnya, Tok Aba dan Yaya sampai merasa kasihan melihatnya.

"Sudah tenang dahulu, kita sangkal saja kalau ada yang datang nanti. Biar Atok yang bicara," ujar si kakek. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk lemah. Yaya menepuk punggungnya.

"Tak apa, nanti aku temani," ujar si gadis sambil tersenyum. Boboiboy balas tersenyum tapi agak dipaksakan. Ia takut Tok Aba dan Yaya terkena amarah para penduduk juga karena dianggap berteman dengan 'penyihir'. Anak itu hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan orang-orang di sekitarnya saja.

Tok Aba, Boboiboy dan Yaya berjalan bersama-sama di jalanan itu. Rumah Tok Aba dan Boboiboy dekat saja dari kedai Kokotiam, karena itu dari jarak agak jauh mereka sudah bisa melihat orang-orang bergerombol di depan rumah Tok Aba. Boboiboy merasa nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, jantungnya berdegup keras. Ia seperti ingin berubah menjadi elemen Petir dan lari saja dari sini dengan gerakan kilat.

Tok Aba menepuk bahunya. Boboiboy mendongak dan melihat sang kakek mengacungkan jempol. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum sedikit.

"Ah, itu Tok Aba!" seru seorang bapak agak tua. Tok Aba mendatangi kerumunan dengan tenang, Boboiboy dan Yaya mengekor di belakang.

"Wah ada apa ini? Seperti mau kenduri saja!" ujar Tok Aba dengan ramah. "Apapun gosip kalau aku membagikan cokelat gratis, itu bohong."

Beberapa penduduk hanya tertawa kecil. Tok Aba banyak memiliki teman di sini, dan Tok Aba kenal dengan semua orang yang hadir. Ia yakin bisa saja menyelesaikan masalah dengan musyawarah saja.

"Maaf menganggu Tok Aba," ujar sang kepala desa, yang juga kenalan Tok Aba. "Tapi ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau cucu Atok adalah penyihir. Kami disini hanya ingin memastikan saja agar penduduk merasa tenang."

Boboiboy berusaha agar wajahnya tidak menampakkan kepanikan. Banyak pasang mata penduduk memandanginya, menilai anak itu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kulitnya, mulutnya terasa kering seperti kertas.

"Begitu ya? Aah tapi cucuku ini anak yang biasa saja. Anak baik dan rajin, suka membantu atoknya yang tua ini di kedai. Tak ada macam-macamlah," sanggah Tok Aba. Kepala desa mengangguk.

"Nah kita memang tak ada bukti kuat. Tapi ada saksi mata yang melihat cucu Atok menggunakan sihir," katanya. Beberapa penduduk berbisik-bisik. Boboiboy rasanya ingin lari dari sana.

"Alah mana ada. Dia seharian di kedai atau kalau tidak di sekolah. Kalau dia memang penyihir seharusnya pelanggan yang datang ke kedai pernah melihatnya barang sekali, atau teman-temannya di sekolah," sangkal Tok Aba. "Nah ada lagi yang ingin diluruskan?" tanya Tok Aba. Setelah mendengar jawaban Tok Aba, penduduk di sana tampak mencerna kata-kata Tok Aba. Si kepala desa hendak mwngatakan sesuatu namun ada keributan terdengar memotong kata-katanya.

"Itukah anaknya?"

"Iya, itu dia!"

Tak jauh dari rumah Tok Aba ada gerombolan lain yang datang sambil membawa berbagai senjata. Ada yang membawa sabit, kayu pemukul, cangkul, besi panjang, dan sebagainya. Obor-obor terang menerangi dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Orang-orang itu kebanyakan terdiri dari laki-laki, mereka semua tampak marah dan gusar. Boboiboy dan Yaya menatap kerumunan itu dengan rasa panik yang kian menjadi. Tok Aba berdiri menghadang para lelaki itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Tok Aba berusaha menenangkan. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala desa tadi kalau rumor itu tak benar."

"Jangan percaya! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" seru seorang berbadan tambun. Tok Aba dan Boboiboy langsung mengenalinya, dia adalah Gijimo si rentenir yang suka menghasut orang lain.

"Eh! Janganlah kalian percaya padanya! Cucuku ini bukan penyihir!" ujar Tok Aba.

"Buat apa aku berbohong? Aku melihatnya berubah! Mari sini aku buktikan!" seru Gijimo sambil melempar batu kearah Boboiboy. Anak itu berusaha menghindar tapi sayangnya batu itu keburu mengenai dahinya. Boboiboy meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dahinya yang berdarah. Tok Aba segera menghentikan pendarahan dengan menempelkan sapu tangan. Sementara itu Yaya marah melihat temannya disakiti.

"Kau ini!" seru Yaya sambil maju ke depan, menghadang Gijimo. "Beraninya kau menyakiti temanku!"

"Yaya-" cegah Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja aku berani!" kekeh Gijimo, perut buncitnya bergetar karena tawanya. "Aku juga berani menyakiti gadis kecil pembela penyihir sepertimu!"

"Hei! Kau ini jangan menyakiti anak-anak," kata Tok Aba, berang. "Kalau kau ada masalah, selesaikan dengan aku, jangan libatkan mereka."

"Buat apa? Kami hanya ingin penyihir itu lenyap dari sini. Membahayakan khalayak ramai," ujar seorang laki-laki. Tok Aba mengerutkan kening.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau cucuku bukan penyihir!"

"Mana buktinya?" sergah seseorang.

"Kalian pun tak ada bukti," balas Yaya. "Janganlah mudah terperdaya dengan hasutan Gijimo."

"Pergi dari desa ini!" teriak seseorang dari arah kerumunan itu, tanpa peduli apapun yang dikatakan Tok Aba dan Yaya. Warga lain pun menyetujui pengusiran Boboiboy dan mulai berseru-seru marah sambil mengacungkan senjata-senjata mereka. Banyak dari gerombolan itu mulai melempari batu kearah mereka bertiga, Tok Aba sampai luka di pelipisnya dan hidung Yaya sampai berdarah. Boboiboy berteriak.

"Berhenti!"

Semua orang dalam kerumunan langsung terdiam memandangi anak itu, agak takut Boboiboy akan 'menyihir' mereka. Sementara itu, Boboiboy merasa marah sekali. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas dengan sensasi familiar menjalari tiap sel tubuhnya. Ia mulai berubah tanpa kendali lagi karena emosinya yang meletup-letup.

"Kalian jangan sakiti kakekku dan temanku! Aku yang kalian incar!" ujarnya. "Janganlah libatkan orang-orang yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah!" sergah Boboiboy. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat, atribut bajunya mulai berubah warna menjadi warna merah, tanda elemen Api. Sebagian orang-orang tampak ketakutan melihat Boboiboy perlahan berubah, mereka mundur tak ingin dekat-dekat takut disihir. Tapi sebagian yang lain malah merasa tertantang melihat perubahan elementalnya―kalau ternyata benar Boboiboy adalah seorang penyihir, sesuai sangkaan mereka. Gijimo berseru untuk melawan Boboiboy.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo usir penyihir ini sebelum dia mengutuk kita!" pekik Gijimo disahuti oleh sorak-sorai para penduduk yang mengikutinya. Mereka mulai mengacungkan senjata mereka dan berlari menyerang Boboiboy. Boboiboy sudah siap mempertahankan diri sementara Yaya dan Tok Aba langsung terpekik memperingatkan.

"Boboiboy!"

"Awas Boboiboy!"

Tiba-tiba sebelum mereka bisa menghunuskan senjata mereka kepada anak remaja itu, terdengar suara dentuman kencang sekali. Sontak semua orang menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Mereka melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa bergumul di gelapnya langit malam, seperti ada yang membuat langit bergejolak. Percikan bunga api menerangi gelapnya langit, terang seperti kembang api. Gemuruh terdengar keras seakan-akan ada geraman raksasa yang hendak menghancurkan langit. Penduduk Desa Rintis menjadi gaduh bercampur panik saat mereka menyaksikan keanehan itu. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Tok Aba tertegun menatap kejanggalan tersebut― Boboiboy sampai kembali ke rupa asalnya, perubahan elemental Api-nya langsung batal seketika. Orang-orang hasutan Gijimo yang tadi hendak menyerang Boboiboy langsung melupakan kemarahan mereka dan mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Apa itu?"

"Oh Tuhan!"

"Ada setan yang hendak membunuh kita!"

Langit malam itu kemudian terbelah. Tampak kawanan setan berjumlah banyak sekali seperti koloni―kawanan setan itu bergerak turun dari langit menuju Desa Rintis. Para penduduk langsung melarikan diri sambil berteriak histeris, anggota keluarga saling terpisah. Boboiboy tak pernah melihat kawanan setan sebanyak itu. Boboiboy rasa ia akan kewalahan menangani sebanyak itu, ia harus memecah dirinya sebanyak ia bisa.

"Ini semua karena dia!" seru Gijimo sambil menunjuk Boboiboy yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap langit. "Dia mengutuk desa ini!"

"Bukan aku!" sangkal Boboiboy. Tapi Gijimo dan orang-orang hasutannya sudah lari menyelamatkan diri. Boboiboy berbalik menghadap Yaya dan Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba, Yaya, pergilah ke tempat aman! Aku akan coba tahan mereka!"

"Terlalu berbahaya Boboiboy-"

"Atok saya tak bisa diam saja! Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi!" ujar Boboiboy sambil berlari. Yaya langsung menarik tangan Tok Aba.

"Ayo Tok Aba, kita lari!"

Para penduduk berhamburan ke jalanan, lari menghindari bahaya―beberapa penduduk melawan setan-setan itu dengan senjata seadanya, tapi tak cukup kuat. Banyak dari mereka yang memilih menyelamatkan diri daripada berhadapan dengan setan. Teriakan histeris ketakutan terdengar dimana-mana, tangisan anak-anak yang terpisah meraung-raung di berbagai penjuru. Sambil berlari melawan arus, Boboiboy berencana memecah tubuhnya sebanyak ia bisa. Boboiboy tak pernah memecah dirinya sampai 7 tapi ia akan mencoba. Memang terkesan agak berlebihan ia harus pecah 7, tapi kawanan setan itu jumlahnya banyak sekali, ia hanya takut ada warga yang terbunuh.

Boboiboy menutup matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi, meraih ketujuh elemen dalam dirinya. Ia membuka mata dan bersiap.

"Boboiboy kuasa 7!"

Sayangnya Boboiboy tidak berpecah sama sekali. Ia panik. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah gagal memanggil kekuatannya? Boboiboy akhirnya mencoba memecah dirinya menjadi 5, tapi tetap tak bisa, padahal dulu ia bisa melakukannya. Boboiboy lalu memutuskan untuk berpecah menjadi 3 elemen saja, dan hasilnya sama-sama gagal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan berubah menjadi elemen petir karena elemen itu paling hebat dalam menyerang.

"Kuasa elemental! Elemen petir!"

Seketika itu ia berubah menjadi elemen petir dengan baju bernuansa kuning dan hitam. Boboiboy melompat ke udara.

"Pedang petir! Gerakan kilat!"

Cepat sekejap mata Petir menebas setan-setan yang mulai berkeliaran menyerang penduduk. Petir memprioritaskan setan-setan yang sudah berada di tanah dan hendak menyerang penduduk agar tak ada korban jiwa. Jumlah musuhnya banyak sekali, Petir sampai kewalahan meski pakai gerakan kilat sekalipun. Petir kemudian melompat ke atas atap dan mengeluarkan jurus yang jarang ia keluarkan.

"Seribu pedang petir!"

Seketika itu pedang petir miliknya menggandakan diri dan menghujani kawasan tempat setan-setan itu bergerombol―kemudian Petir mengeluarkan satu pedang besarnya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia menggores sebuah pedang petir yang tertancap di tanah. Seketika itu pula arus listrik bertegangan tinggi menyambar seluruh area yang terkena tancapan pedang, menghanguskan banyak setan-setan yang berada dalam jangkauan pedang-pedang itu. Meski banyak setan yang mati akibat serangannya, tapi tetap saja masih terlalu banyak setan yang masih berkeliaran. Petir kembali mengeluarkan pedang petir dan gerakan kilat.

"Gerakan kilat!"

Sekejap kedipan mata ia menebas setan-setan tersebut. Dengan tangan kanan ia memotong tiga ekor setan ular di kepalanya, tangan kirinya menusuk setan berwujud setengah perempuan setengah kuda. Seekor naga hijau menyemburkan api kearahnya, tapi ia berhasil menghindar dengan gerakan kilat dan menebasnya tanpa ampun. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sambaran kilat dan menghanguskan setan disekitarnya.

Sementara itu koloni setan sudah menyebar kemana-mana, menyemuti rumah-rumah penduduk. Para penduduk banyak yang sudah lari ke hutan. Tok Aba dan Yaya juga lari menuju hutan, meski berdesakan dengan penduduk yang lain. Sebagian dari setan-setan mulai mengejar penduduk yang lari, sebagian warga berhasil ditangkap dan mulai dimakan. Yaya dan Tok Aba juga mulai di serang. Tok Aba diterkam oleh seekor setan berbentuk manusia. Tok Aba jatuh tersungkur.

"Tok Aba!" pekik Yaya, ia tak tinggal diam. Yaya langsung meninju setan yang menerkam Tok Aba dengan sekuat tenaganya. Setan itu jatuh ke belakang dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah hijau.

"Nah, rasakan!" Yaya menghantam setan itu dengan kayu di kepalanya. Setan itu menjerit dan langsung mati dengan kepala terbelah, darah hijau berceceran dimana-mana. Yaya hendak muntah tapi ia tahan. Gadis itu menarik lengan Tok Aba.

"Ayo, Tok Aba, cepat!" seru Yaya sambil berlari. Mata gadis itu melihat ada tongkat besi penyorok perapian tergeletak, segeralah ia ambil dan melanjutkan pelariannya. Tapi sebelum Yaya dan Tok Aba pergi jauh, ada sekawanan setan-setan berbentuk buaya yang merayap cepat. Seekor menerkam Tok Aba dan seekor hendak menerkam Yaya tapi ia pukul dengan tongkatnya. Yaya beralih pada Tok Aba dan melihat seekor setan buaya sedang mengigit tangan Tok Aba. Tangan Tok Aba sampai berdarah banyak sekali, Yaya segera memukulkan tongkat besinya ke kepala buaya itu. Belum selesai Yaya menyerang setan itu, seekor setan siput dari arah belakang meludahkan liurnya yang lengket pada Yaya. Yaya tak bisa bergerak. Setan siput itu perlahan mendekati Yaya, hendak melumat si gadis tapi Yaya lebih mengkhawatirkan Tok Aba yang tengah bergumul dengan setan buaya itu.

"Tok Aba!" jerit Yaya saat melihat setan buaya itu memutus lengan si kakek. Tok Aba merintih kesakitan dan jatuh ke tanah, si setan buaya dengan rakus mengunyah tangan Tok Aba yang berhasil ia cabut. Melihat itu, Yaya dengan sekuat tenaga hendak melepaskan diri dari lengketnya liur siput tapi ia tak bisa. Yaya menjerit saat melihat seekor setan buaya yang lain ikut menerkam Tok Aba dari belakang.

"Boboiboy! Selamatkan Tok Aba! Boboiboy!" jerit Yaya. Tapi Boboiboy jauh berada disana. Yaya hampir menangis putus asa hingga tiba-tiba seekor siluman burung kakatua kuning terbang cepat lalu mencakari mata buaya itu. Si setan buaya kewalahan dan melepaskan gigitannya, kedua matanya berdarah. Yaya lega saat tahu siapa itu.

"Ocho! Oh, syukurlah!"

Tok Aba tergeletak sadarkan diri. Buaya yang tadi mencabut tangan Tok Aba langsung hendak menerkam Tok Aba lagi tapi Ocho sudah keburu mematuki mata si setan sampai ia buta juga. Kedua setan buaya itu langsung merayap melarikan diri sambil menjerit kesakitan. Melihat setan siput di belakang Yaya, Ocho langsung terbang menerjang setan itu dan mencakarinya tapi tak berhasil. Ocho juga mencoba menarik siput itu tapi Yaya melarangnya, takut Ocho terkena lendir lengket di badan si siput. Yaya lalu berseru kepada Ocho.

"Ocho! Ambil garam dan taburkan padanya! Siput akan mati kalau ditaburi garam."

"Oke!"

Ocho lalu terbang cepat ke rumah terdekat dan mengambil sekantung garam di dapur. Si kakatua kembali dan kemudian menaburi garam ke tubuh berlendir si siput. Setan itu terpekik pedih dan segera pergi secepatnya dari sana. Ocho kemudian menuangkan garam ke lendir yang merekati tubuh Yaya dan gadis itu segera bisa membebaskan diri karena lendir lengket itu luluh terkena garam.

"Terimakasih Ocho," ujar Yaya. "Sekarang kita harus membawa Tok Aba ke tempat aman."

Yaya menghampiri Tok Aba dan segera membuka selendang di lehernya untuk membalut lengan Tok Aba. Setelah itu Yaya memapah Tok Aba ke tempat aman, sebuah gudang penyimpanan gandum. Yaya segera mengunci gudang itu dan kemudian mencoba memberikan pertolongan pada luka Tok Aba. Ocho sebenarnya ingin memindahkan atau teleportasi Yaya dan Tok Aba ke tempat aman, namun tenaga teleportasinya sudah habis karena Ocho sudah memindahkan banyak penduduk ke tempat aman, meski kebanyakan penduduk merasa ragu menerima bantuan dari seekor siluman. Setelah memastikan Yaya dan Tok Aba aman, Ocho mencari Boboiboy dan menemukan anak remaja tersebut sedang menari di angkasa dengan gerakan kilatnya. Ocho bisa melihat kalau Petir sedang kewalahan menumpas setan-setan meski pakai gerakan kilat sekalipun. Ocho terbang kearah Petir dan mencoba ikut menyerang setan-setan pula. Saat Petir melihat siluman kakatua itu, ia merasa lega kalau Ocho baik-baik saja.

"Ocho!" panggil Petir sambil terus menebas para setan. "Kau tak apa? Mana Yaya dan Tok Aba?"

"Mereka sudah selamat-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan besar, mengagetkan Petir dan Ocho. Remaja itu menoleh dan melihat setan raksasa berwarna merah sedang menghancurkan rumah-rumah penduduk. Petir segera menuju ke arah raksasa tersebut dengan pedang petir terhunus, bersiap menyerang. Hingga ia melihat tangan besar si raksasa menampar sebuah gudang gandum dan membuat Yaya serta Tok Aba yang sedang berlindung di dalamnya terlempar keluar. Kedua tubuh itu bergulingan di tanah―kepala Yaya menghantam batu dan gadis itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan darah menggenang. Tok Aba juga tampak tergeletak di tanah dengan tangan kiri terpotong dan bersimbah darah.

Itu adalah pemandangan mengerikan yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi terburuk Boboiboy. Ia belum pernah merasakan rasa takut dan sedih sebesar itu. Dengan perasaan sesak, ia berteriak.

"Atoook! Yaya!"

Boboiboy merasakan dadanya berdentum keras. Ia merasakan ada kekuatan asing yang mengalir dalam darahnya, kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada elemen biasa. Boboiboy membiarkan kekuatan besar itu membasuh dirinya dan kemudian menyerang monster raksasa tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ocho melihat Boboiboy berubah. Baju dan seluruh atributnya menjadi berwarna merah dan hitam. Siluman kakatua itu terkejut karena ia tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kuasa elemental. Boboiboy Halilintar!"

Halilintar merasa amarahnya mendidih dan ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pedang merah panjang.

"Sambaran Halilintar!"

Sebuah serangan kilat merah tampak menyala-nyala dan membakar hangus raksasa tersebut. Raksasa itu langsung tumbang dengan tubuh hitam legam karena tersengat petir tersebut. Halilintar tidak cukup sampai disitu, ia segera melompat setinggi mungkin ke udara. Semua kawanan setan-setan itu saat merasakan kekuatan spiritual Halilintar yang sangat besar dan tidak biasa, langsung berlari menuju anak tersebut. Halilintar menyeringai senang karena inilah yang ia tunggu―semua setan-setan menuju ke arahnya agar ia bisa dengan tuntas menumpas semua setan tersebut. Sambil melayang menunggu setan-setan berkerumun hendak memangsanya, Halilintar berkata kepada Ocho.

"Ocho, bawa pergi Atok dan Yaya sejauh mungkin. Karena seranganku selanjutnya adalah serangan yang tidak main-main," ujarnya, tenang. Iris merahnya menatapi satu-persatu setan-setan itu berlarian menuju Halilintar hendak memakannya untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya. Ocho mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Baiklah!"

Ocho merubah dirinya menjadi lebih besar dan kemudian ia membawa Yaya dan Tok Aba terbang pergi dari sana. Ocho menaruh Yaya dan Tok Aba di punggungnya dan terbang ke langit, menjauhi Desa Rintis. Siluman burung itu berusaha menyeimbangkan kedua bebannya sambil melihat ke belakang.

Ocho tak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Langit malam tampak bersinar dengan kilat merah, bergulung-gulung dan bergemuruh dengan dahsyatnya―sedetik kemudian terdengar ledakan besar sampai Ocho merasa tuli untuk sesaat. Sebuah sambaran kilat merah raksasa menyambar dari langit kearah Desa Rintis, membinasakan semua setan-setan itu dalam sekejap. Begitu dahsyat serangan Halilintar hingga malam menjadi terang seperti siang dengan cahaya merah menyala. Serangan itu hanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik saja namun sangat fatal dan destruktif.

Ocho menaruh Yaya dan Tok Aba ke tempat pengungsian penduduk sementara―beberapa perawat tampak memberanikan diri menerima Yaya dan Tok Aba dari burung raksasa berwarna kuning tersebut. Ocho lalu terbang kembali ke Desa Rintis karena mengkhawatirkan Boboiboy. Burung itu mengepakkan sayapnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Dari kejauhan ia melihat langit sudah kembali gelap seperti biasa, tapi Ocho merasakan firasat yang kurang bagus.

Ocho terbang mendekati area pertempuran tersebut. Lubang raksasa terbentuk akibat sambaran Halilintar. Asap mengepul dari area itu dan tampak ribuan bangkai setan-setan semuanya hangus dan mati, tanpa terkecuali. Desa Rintis selamat dari penyerbuan koloni setan-setan itu, tapi dengan bayaran mahal. Banyak penduduk terluka dan banyak pula yang mati. Belum lagi rumah-rumah yang hangus terbakar akibat sambaran kilat Halilintar atau dirusakkan setan-setan. Suatu kemenangan yang mengecewakan.

Ocho lalu terbang mencari Boboiboy diantara puing-puing dan bangkai-bangkai setan. Ocho melihat Boboiboy tengah terbaring lemah, namun anak remaja itu sadar. Ia tampak begitu kelelahan. Ocho merasa lega bercampur senang Boboiboy baik-baik saja, si siluman kakatua langsung terbang menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Boboiboy?" tanyanya. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Agak letih, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana Tok Aba dan Yaya?"

"Sudah aku serahkan pada perawat di tempat pengungsian," kata Ocho. "Boboiboy, kau tidak bisa berada di Rintis lagi. Sehabis ini para penduduk pasti akan semakin memandang kau berbahaya meskipun kau juga yang membasmi setan-setan itu. Kau pasti akan diusir, bahkan diserang. Kita harus pergi dari sini," ujar Ocho. Boboiboy duduk dan memandang Ocho dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Bagaimana aku jaga Tok Aba? Aku tak bisa tinggalkan beliau disini. Yaya juga aku tak ingin temanku celaka lagi," kata Boboiboy. Ocho menyentuh pundak Boboiboy dengan sayap kanannya.

"Tok Aba akan baik-baik saja, beliau ada keluarga lain ingat? Beliau memiliki anak-anak lain yang dengan senang hati mau menjaganya. Yaya juga tidak sendirian, ia masih punya ibu dan kerabatnya yang lain," kata Ocho. "Tak perlu cemaskan mereka Boboiboy. Yang terpenting kau harus pergi dari sini demi keselamatan kau, Tok Aba dan Yaya dari amarah penduduk Rintis."

Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir saran Ocho untuk pergi ada benarnya juga. Jika Boboiboy tinggal di Rintis, ia hanya akan menyeret Tok Aba dan Yaya ke masalahnya, para penduduk yang masih trauma atas penyerangan para setan akan semakin memusuhi Boboiboy, Tok Aba dan Yaya. Para penduduk bahkan bisa berlaku ekstrim seperti menghukum mati karena histeria pasca kejadian traumatis ini. Jika Boboiboy pergi, ia akan menyelamatkan Tok Aba dan Yaya dari kemarahan para penduduk. Para penduduk tidak akan terlalu memusuhi Tok Aba dan Yaya karena mereka dekat dengan si 'penyihir' Boboiboy. Meski mereka akan sedikit dikucilkan, namun mereka takkan diperlakukan sangat kejam karena Boboiboy si 'penyihir' sudah tidak ada bersama mereka.

Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya. Ia berusaha memantapkan hati karena perpisahan tanpa persiapan ini. Ia harus pergi dari Rintis. Rasa sempitnya kesedihan memenuhi dadanya, tapi ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi," kata Boboiboy. Ocho memeluk Boboiboy untuk menguatkannya.

"Aku akan ikut kau kemana kau pergi. Kau beristirahat saja dahulu, aku akan mencari perbekalan untuk perjalanan kita," kata Ocho sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tawar.

"Terimakasih Ocho. Kita mau kemana?"

"Hmm, aku sarankan kita pergi ke Negeri Selatan. Negeri itu dikuasai oleh klan Kanayama, dan pemimpinnya adalah Kaisar Raijin Kanayama. Klan Kanayama adalah klan pembasmi setan legendaris, kau bisa berlatih pengendalian elemen kau disana," ujar Ocho. Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kita kesana," kata Boboiboy. "Dan saat aku sudah cukup kuat aku akan kembali ke desa ini dan menjemput Tok Aba," tekad Boboiboy. Ocho mengusap pundak anak remaja tersebut.

"Kau bisa melakukannya," kata Ocho. "Kau adalah orang yang sangat kuat Boboiboy."

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia berusaha tidak memikirkan perasaan sedihnya dalam-dalam, ia harus fokus mengatur pikirannya. Ia akan menyelami perasaannya saat semuanya sudah tidak genting lagi. Sekarang ia harus kuat.

"Aku paham, rute ke Negeri Selatan harus menyebrangi lautan bukan? Pelabuhan apa yang terdekat dari desa ini agar kita bisa cepat sampai?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Hmm, pelabuhan terdekat ada di kota Vorona, tapi itu pelabuhan kecil. Kapal laut ke Negeri Selatan datang setahun sekali. Kalau mau cepat dapat kapal laut kita harus pergi ke pesisir kota Fresia, setiap dua bulan sekali ada kapal menuju Negeri Selatan," terang Ocho. Boboiboy bangkit berdiri. Kakinya agak gemetaran karena kelelahan. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Ocho.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi menuju Fresia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi** \- **Hutan Limar, pesisir Kota Fresia**

Kaizo mencengkram erat leher Fang.

Fang berusaha berontak namun ia tak cukup kuat tenaganya. Kuku-kuku Kaizo memanjang seperti cakar serigala dan mulai merobek kulit leher Fang. Fang meringis kesakitan, ia bisa melihat wajah Kaizo berubah namun hanya separuh wajahnya saja. Separuh wajah Kaizo yang sebelah kiri perlahan terkelupas kulitnya dan menampilkan separuh wajah mengerikan seekor iblis. Fang ketakutan melihat wajah separuh iblis dan separuh manusia di depannya―Fang tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Fang hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi cengkraman Kaizo terlalu erat, mencekiknya hingga ia tak bisa berbicara. Cengkraman jari Kaizo juga memutus saluran pernafasannya. Aliran darahnya mulai tak mengalir ke otaknya. Perlahan, pandangannya mulai mengabur karena pasokan oksigen ke otaknya terputus, ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Fang yakin ia akan mati dengan wajah Kaizo sebagai pemandangan terakhirnya, wajah yang separuh mengerikan, separuh rupawan.

Tiba-tiba Fang terjatuh ke tanah, cengkraman Kaizo terlepas. Fang langsung menghirup udara dengan rakus, ia terengah-engah dan terbatuk-batuk. Lehernya terasa perih sekali akibat cekikan kuat Kaizo. Si anak berambut biru malam itu lalu menoleh kearah masternya. Fang melihat Kaizo tengah mencengkram sisi wajahnya yang berubah seperti iblis itu. Sang pemuda seperti bergulat dalam pertarungan tak kasat mata―Kaizo sedang mengumamkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras sekali. Suara tawa itu membuat Fang merinding karena menakutkan.

"HAHAHA! SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN BEBAS DARI SEGEL INI! AKAN KUCABIK-CABIK TUBUHMU!"

"Jangan harap! Kembalilah kau ke lubang penjaramu!" sergah Kaizo. Ia lalu mengumamkan lagi sebuah bahasa kuno dan kemudian terdengar jeritan menyayat. Fang menutup telinganya erat-erat. Jeritan itu kemudian berhenti dan meninggalkan Kaizo berlutut di tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Perlahan, wajahnya kembali ke sedia kala, begitupula dengan cakar dan taringnya, lenyap begitu saja. Fang memberanikan diri menghampiri Kaizo, ingin memastikan kondisi sang master.

"Master Kaizo, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kaizo menengadahkan wajahnya kearah Fang dan melihat bekas cakaran dan cekikan di leher kurus Fang. Rasa bersalah menarik-narik nuraninya, namun tidak ia tampakkan di wajahnya.

"Kau sebaiknya menjauhiku dahulu," kata Kaizo sambil mengatur nafasnya. Tenaganya terkuras habis karena kejadian tadi. "Aku bisa menyerangmu lagi," peringat Kaizo. Sang pemuda lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Fang dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

Fang mengigit bibirnya. Ia ingin lari ketakutan karena melihat kejadian tadi, tapi ia juga ingin memulihkan Kaizo dengan kekuatannya. Master Kaizo memang dingin dan tegas, tapi ia memperlakukan Fang dengan pantas. Kaizo tak ragu menyelamatkan Fang dari amukan massa hanya karena ia mencuri kismis dan keju, dahulu saat Fang masih bekerja di penginapan. Fang merasa ia harus berguna bagi masternya. Maka Fang memberanikan diri melanggar perintah Kaizo untuk menjauhinya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kaizo. Kaizo tampak marah melihat Fang mengingkari perintahnya terang-terangan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang-"

"Saya hanya ingin memulihkan Master. Beri satu kesempatan saja," potong Fang dengan nada memohon. "Tolong percaya saja," ujar Fang, memelas. Kaizo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Memulihkan apa? Aku tak perlu," tolak Kaizo, dengan marah. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Fang hendak mencari tempat lain untuk memulihkan tenaganya―sebenarnya Kaizo hanya tidak ingin ia tiba-tiba lepas kendali lagi dan malah membunuh anak tak berdosa. Ia bukan tipe kejam yang bisa membunuh tanpa alasan. Meskipun ia dingin dan garang, Kaizo bukan seorang penjahat haus darah.

Sementara itu, melihat figur Kaizo yang sudah menjauh menyusuri pepohonan di hutan ini membuat Fang merasa putus asa. Dia lalu mengejar sang master.

"Tunggu! Master Kaizo," seru Fang. Kaizo memggeramn marah, ia lalu membalikkan badannya hendak menampar wajah Fang agar ia pergi, namun sebelum niatannya terlaksana Kaizo melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Aura aneh sedang mengelilingi anak itu.

"Saya bisa memulihkan. Master raih saja tangan saya," pinta Fang sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Hanya meraih saja, tak perlu dekat-dekat," kata Fang dengan penuh harap, tidak sadar kalau ia sudah membuat Kaizo tertegun menyaksikan kekuatannya.

Aura yang menguar dari Fang mulai mempengaruhi hutan itu. Semua tanaman di hutan memutar batang mereka, seolah merespon aura Fang. Pepohonan di dekat Fang merundukkan ranting mereka dan meraih remaja itu, seperti ingin merangkulnya. Burung-burung terbang mengitar, hewan-hewan mulai berlarian mendatanginya dan rumput-rumput tumbuh meninggi, memekarkan bunga-bunga berbagai warna. Kaizo belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini, namun ia pernah membacanya dari sebuah kitab kuno. Rasanya mustahil ia bisa menemui kekuatan mitos itu disini. Kekuatan itu hanyalah sekedar bualan belaka, tak mungkin anak yang ia bawa ini ternyata...

Kaizo segera menyadarkan dirinya dari renungannya. Ia melihat tangan Fang masih terulur kearahnya, wajah anak itu penuh harap. Dengan sedikit waspada, Kaizo kemudian meraih uluran tangan Fang dan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya.

Kaizo bisa merasakan semua tenaganya yang terkuras habis langsung kembali. Tak hanya semua tenaganya kembali, ia juga merasa perasaan sangat tenang dan damai, seakan-akan ia sedang berada dalam mimpi. Karena merasa janggal, Kaizo segera melepaskan uluran tangan Fang, membuat anak itu tampak kecewa. Auranya langsung musnah seketika.

"Darimana kau dapatkan kekuatan ini?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada penuh selidik. Fang agak mengerut ketakutan saat mata Kaizo begitu tajam melihatnya.

"Saya sudah memiliki kekuatan ini dari dahulu. Saya tak tahu kekuatan apa ini," ujar Fang. Kaizo mengurut dahinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya pening.

"Kau tahu Fang, jika setan-setan dan para siluman tahu kau memiliki kekuatan ini, kau akan ditangkap dan dimanfaatkan," ujar Kaizo. "Nasibmu baik sekali kau masih bisa berkeliaran bebas tanpa ditangkap sampai sekarang."

Fang keheranan mendengar perkataan Kaizo. Setahunya, ia hanya bisa menyembuhkan dan memulihkan saja, bukan kekuatan yang diinginkan para setan seperti yang dikatakan Kaizo. Anak itu juga merasa cemas saat Kaizo berkata kalau ia adalah incaran para setan.

"Maaf Master, sebenarnya kekuatan saya apa?" tanyanya. Kaizo hanya menyeringai sedikit.

"Kekuatanmu adalah kekuatan yang selama ini di buru oleh Raja Iblis Timur Magog Ghur," ujar sang master. "Syukurlah aku mengikuti instingku dan membawamu bersamaku. Kalau tidak, saat raja iblis itu bebas ia pasti akan merasakan auramu dan memburumu sampai dapat."

Fang membelalakkan matanya. Rasa takut menyelinap lagi dalam dirinya.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kau lihat sekitarmu," ujar Kaizo. Fang menoleh dan melihat semua tanaman seperti memperhatikannya. Pepohonan di sekitar Fang merundukkan rantingnya seperti ingin memeluk anak itu. Bunga-bunga mekar juga ikut menghadap Fang, bahkan beberapa pepohonan dan semak beri tampak mengeluarkan buah-buahan masak dan bunga-bunga mekar. Fang keheranan melihat pemandangan ganjil tersebut.

"Mengapa mereka menjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya. Kaizo melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Mereka merespon kekuatanmu. Mereka tertarik ingin mengisapnya. Kekuatanmu bukanlah penyembuhan, tapi kekuatan mengembalikan kehidupan. Kau bisa membuat lingkungan mati menjadi hidup lagi, kau bisa menyucikan racun dan memurnikan kejahatan dari para setan dan hati manusia. Kau mengerti sekarang, Fang? Kau harus pandai menjaga diri agar raja iblis itu tidak menangkapmu. Raja Iblis Magog Ghur memerlukan kekuatanmu untuk memulihkan lagi armadanya yang sudah mati," kata Kaizo. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil, wajahnya tampak lebih rupawan. "Aku beruntung sekali bisa menemui hal yang paling diinginkan raja iblis itu sebelum siapapun."

Fang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kaizo, terlalu banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Raja Iblis? Armada apa? Memangnya kekuatannya bisa sehebat itu? Beruntun pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, tapi Fang agak ragu-ragu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, karena itu ia diam saja sambil memilin ujung bajunya. Kaizo yang bermata jeli tentu saja bisa membaca ekspresi kebingungan Fang. Ia lalu memberikan gestur agar Fang duduk. Fang menurutinya, ia lalu duduk diantara rerumputan kering sementara Kaizo duduk diatas sebuah batu berukuran sedang. Mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Biar aku terangkan," ujar Kaizo, memulai ceritanya. "Aku ditugaskan oleh ayahku, Raijin Kanayama untuk menyelidiki mengenai segel Raja Iblis Timur Magog Ghur yang melemah. Tanda-tanda kebangkitannya sudah ada. Kau ingat penyerangan kawanan setan di kota Fresia 5 tahun lalu?" tanya Kaizo. Fang mengangguk. Ia tentu saja ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaizo, yang waktu itu memusnahkan para setan hanya dengan sekali serangan. (Chapter 1)

"Salah satu tanda kebangkitan Magog Ghur adalah setan-setan yang mulai berani menyerang kota-kota. Mereka merasakan aura jahat raja iblis yang sangat kental di udara, menyebabkan mereka menjadi berkembang biak dan keluar dari sarang. Segel yang mengikat Raja Iblis Magog Ghur adalah segel kuno terkuat yang pernah ada, diturunkan langsung oleh nenek moyang klan Kanayama,. Segel itu harus dilakukan dalam dua tahap, tahap pertama mengukir segel di tempat penjaranya dan tahap kedua mengukir segel di tubuh manusia. Segel tahap pertama sudah diukirkan disebuah gunung berapi di pulau kecil sekitar Anatolia, tempat Magog Ghur terpenjara. Segel tahap kedua adalah pada diriku," ujar Kaizo. Mata Fang membola, tidak menyangka Kaizo membawa segel seberat itu. Kaizo melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Segel manusia ini sudah diturunkan semenjak nenek dari nenek buyutku di klan Kanayama. Saat si pembawa segel hendak mati, akan dipilih calon pewaris yang cukup kuat untuk menanggung segelnya. Aku mewarisi segel ini dari seorang pendeta penyuci terkuat di klanku, tepat sebelum ia mati ia memindahkan segel pengikat Magog Ghur padaku ketika aku baru berumur 16 tahun. Segel ini terpatri di punggungku dan aku harus membawanya sampai aku mati," ujar Kaizo. Ia lalu menghela nafas.

"Karena segel ini mulai melemah, aku harus terus-terusan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menguatkan segelnya. Tenagaku dari hari ke hari terus terkuras untuk menahan agar Magog Ghur tidak menjebol segel dan mengambil alih tubuhku. Kalau ia berhasil mengambil alih tubuhku, ia akan bebas dari penjaranya dan akan menyebar malapetaka dimana-mana. Magog Ghur pasti akan membangkitkan para prajuritnya yang mati dengan kekuatanmu, Fang― dengan prajuritnya yang berjumlah milyaran itu, ia bisa memusnahkan bumi sekejap saja," ujar Kaizo seraya menatap anak itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ia lalu berkata.

"Suatu saat nanti aku tak cukup kuat membendungnya. Aku harus segera ke Anatolia dan memperbaharui ukiran segel tahap pertama sebelum terlambat."

"Oh," desah Fang, kecil. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat Kaizo bercerita mengenai fakta kalau ia pemegang segel raja iblis yang bisa kapan saja lepas bebas membuat kekacauan di bumi. Fang merasa kasihan Kaizo harus menanggung beban seberat itu. Mengapa harus dia? Fang lalu menatap Kaizo dengan agak ragu.

"Mengapa segel itu juga harus pada manusia juga? Bukankah segel di penjaranya saja sudah cukup?" tanya Fang. Kaizo mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Fang.

"Karena kalau hanya disegel di penjaranya saja, ia pasti akan bisa keluar. Jangan samakan raja iblis dengan setan kelas rendahan yang sering kau temui. Magog Ghur bisa menjelajah dimensi dan menyebrangi dimensi manusia dengan tanpa tubuh, hanya ruhnya saja. Dengan ruhnya ia bisa merasuki manusia yang cukup kuat menopangnya dan kemudian membebaskan tubuhnya di penjara sana. Segel yang terukir di punggungku ini adalah segel pengunci dimensi manusia dari Magog Ghur. Karenanya jika segel ini berhasil dijebol, maka dimensi manusia akan terbuka bebas untuk Magog Ghur. Magog Ghur akan mengambil alih tubuhku," ujar Kaizo. Fang memilin ujung bajunya, ia lalu menghela nafas lemah.

"Mengapa harus... um, tidak lupakan saja," kata Fang. Ia hanya merasa tidak adil saja jika ada seorang manusia menanggung beban melindungi seluruh manusia hanya seorang diri saja. Beban seberat itu tanpa bantuan. Entah mengapa Fang ingin membantu Kaizo memikul bebannya, meski kecil sekalipun.

Sementara itu Kaizo menarik nafas dan menatap Fang dengan sorotan mata penuh perhitungan.

"Tadi saat Magog Ghur merasukiku dan mencekik lehermu, ia pasti tahu siapa kau dan apa kekuatanmu. Ia akan berusaha menjebol segelnya lebih keras agar bisa menangkapmu, Fang. Aku memberitahu semua hal mengenai diriku dan raja iblis ini karena aku berubah pikiran mengenai kau. Aku akan melatihmu agar kau pandai kawal dirimu. Demi kemaslahatan semua penduduk bumi agar Magog Ghur tidak mendapatkan kekuatanmu," ujar Kaizo, tampak tidak senang dengan tugas tambahan melatih anak ingusan meski ia harus. Sementara itu Fang terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Mas-Master Kaizo akan ajari aku? Aku akan menjadi murid Master Kaizo?" tanya Fang dengan nada tak percaya. Kaizo mengerinyitkan alisnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku akan melatihmu. Dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan ya?" ujar Kaizo agak jengah. Fang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak... saya hanya tidak percaya saja. Itu kehormatan bagi saya! Terimakasih banyak!" seru Fang sambil merundukkan kepala. Kaizo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jangan senang dahulu, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang akan berlembek-lembek pada anak-anak. Latihanmu akan berat," kata sang master. Fang tidak kecil hati, ia malah bertambah semangat.

"Saya mengerti, kalau begitu saya akan berlatih keras," katanya. Kaizo memberikannya seulas senyuman yang langka. Sang pemuda agak terkesan dengan semangat Fang. Rupanya tikus kecil kotor yang ia temukan di Fresia bukanlah tikus kecil biasa. Ada juga menyimpan tekad kuat. Kaizo sendiripun tak mengerti apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai menginspirasi loyalitas Fang padanya. Tapi apapun itu, loyalitas dan kepatuhan Fang yang Kaizo perlukan semasa pelatihannya, bukan rasa kasih sayangnya.

"Bersiaplah kalau begitu. Awalnya aku hendak meninggalkanmu di Desa Rintis dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Anatolia sendirian, tapi sekarang berubah rencananya. Kau akan ikut aku kemanapun aku pergi kecuali aku menyuruhmu tinggal. Paham?"

"Baik!"

Maka dimulailah perjalanan Fang dalam melatih kemampuan dirinya. Perjalanannya akan dipenuhi bahaya dan menjelajahi dunia yang belum pernah ia jelajahi sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rangkuman Chapter 3:**

Boboiboy - identitas Boboiboy sebagai pengguna kekuatan spiritual terbongkar dan ia diusir. Namun tiba-tiba Desa Rintis diserang oleh koloni setan. Yaya dan Tok Aba terluka membuat Boboiboy marah dan mengeluarkan elemen Halilintar lalu memusnahkan semua setan dan separuh Desa Rintis akibat serangannya. Ocho menyarankan agar Boboiboy pergi dari sana dan mereka berdua menuju kota Fresia.

Fang - Fang mengetahui kekuatan sebenarnya dan mengenai kebangkitan Raja Iblis Magog Ghur yang mengancam seluruh penduduk bumi. Mengetahui betapa berharganya kekuatan Fang, Kaizo lalu mengangkatnya sebagai muridnya agar ia tidak jatuh ke tangan raja iblis.

Bagi fans Sai dan Shielda, maaf mereka tidak muncul karena fokus chapter ini perkembangan plot Boboiboy dulu. Boboiboy pergi menuju Fresia sementara KaiFang keluar dari Fresia, apakah mereka akan bertemu? Atau malah bersisian jalan? Nantikan di chap selanjutnya ya~

Terimakasih kepada **Ziyuu-chan 145, karas, Shaby-chan** dan **Hwang635!** Dan terimakasih juga buat semua fave dan follow!

Menjawab pertanyaan **Ziyuu-chan** dan **Shaby-chan** mengenai pair KaizoxShielda, saya tak bisa bikin romance, jadi ff ini tetap gen yah. Saya gak bagus kalau tulis romantis, selain itu saya mau ff ini dinikmati semua pembaca tanpa memandang pair. Jadi maaf banget bagi shipper KaizoxShielda, saya akui ship ini imut banget tapi saya gak bisa tulis pairing di ff ini, hehe. Harap maklum -bungkukinbadan-

Dan menjawab pertanyaan **Shaby-chan,** ayah Boboiboy memang tak memberitahu apapun pada anaknya, tapi Tok Aba yang menceritakan pada Boboiboy kalau ayahnya itu punya kekuatan spiritual meski lemah. Awalnya Boboiboy sama Tok Aba tak tahu-menahu tentang klan elemental, tapi Boboiboy dan Tok Aba jadi tahu dari Yaya yang membawa buku tua mengenai klan pengendali elmental dan yakin kalau Boboiboy dan ayahnya itu garis keturunan klan itu. Semoga jadi lebih jelas, hehe. Saya tak masukan ke chap sebelumnya karena takut kepanjangan...

Ada masukan dan tanggapan? Silahkan review!


	4. Kakak yang Terbaik

**Summary:** Boboiboy telah pergi dari Desa Rintis demi keselamatannya. Fang telah mengetahui kekuatannya dan kenyataan kalau bumi berada dalam ancaman lepasnya Raja Iblis Magog Ghur, Kaizo-lah yang membawa segel pada punggungnya. Karena kekuatan Fang begitu diincar, maka Kaizo mengangkatnya sebagai muridnya agar ia bisa membela diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter IV : Kakak yang Terbaik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Pesisir Desa Wagana**

Telah sampai Fang dan mentor barunya, Kaizo, di pesisir Desa Wagana. Pesisir ini berupa padang rumput luas yang sesekali diselingi pepohonan. Fang tak pernah melihat padang rumput seluas ini, bebungaan merah, kuning, ungu dan pink semuanya bercampur menjadi satu hamparan berwarna-warni. Angin dingin bertiup, menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga.

Malam itu langit begitu cerah, sampai tampak taburan bintang di langit―separuh galaksi terlihat jelas di atas sana. Fang berbaring di antara rerumputan sambil menatapi langit, membentuk rasi bintang khayalannya. Kaizo pergi entah kemana, Fang tak tahu dimana mentor barunya itu. Tapi ia senang saja ia bisa menikmati waktu istirahat bersama Tasfa, kuda poni kesayangannya.

Fang ingat 2 hari yang lalu saat Kaizo menceritakan mengenai Raja Iblis dan apa kekuatan sebenarnya Fang. Kaizo meski enggan, telah berjanji akan melatih Fang mengendalikan kekuatannya agar Fang tidak ditangkap makhluk lain yang menginginkan kekuatannya. Kekuatan Fang adalah kekuatan yang dicari oleh Raja Iblis untuk membangkitkan armadanya yang mati―dengan armada itu, Raja Iblis akan memusnahkan semua tatanan dan menjadikan bumi sebagai kerajaannya. Tapi selama dua hari ini Kaizo sama sekali belum memulai latihan apa-apa, pemuda bermata delima itu tampak lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya daripada biasanya. Fang tak ingin menganggunya, karenanya ia banyak diam selama 2 hari ini.

"Bangun."

Fang terkejut dengan suara Kaizo yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya. Anak itu menoleh dan melihat Kaizo sedang berdiri tegap sambil memandang Fang yang tengah berbaring. Fang langsung bangun dari posisinya.

"Ada apa Master Kaizo?" tanya Fang. Kaizo lalu memberikannya sesuatu, sebuah benda kecil. Fang menerimanya dan memperhatikan apa itu. Ternyata biji pohon oak. Fang agak kebingungan menerimanya.

"Coba kau tumbuhkan biji ini," titah Kaizo. Fang menurut dan ia langsung menyalurkan kekuatannya pada biji oak itu. Kekuatan Fang adalah pemberi kehidupan, sebuah kekuatan yang dianggap mitos saja karena tak pernah terdengar kasus aslinya. Kekuatan ini berpotensi sangat besar dan menakutkan, karenanya Kaizo berjaga-jaga jangan sampai Raja Iblis dan makhluk lainnya tahu.

Kaizo mengamati Fang menumbuhkan biji oak itu. Alasan Kaizo menyuruhnya menumbuhkan biji oak itu agar Kaizo bisa menganalisa sebaik apa Fang mengendalikan kekuatannya. Terlihat cangkang biji itu retak dan tunas baru muncul―efek kekuatan Fang tak cuma berdampak pada biji itu, tapi juga sekitarnya. Rumput-rumput tumbuh subur, bunga-bunga yang masih kuncup mulai bermekaran. Kunang-kunang dan hewan-hewan di padang rumput ini mendekati Fang karena tertarik dengan kekuatannya. Burung-burung terbang mengitar, kelinci-kelinci melompat keluar dari lubang mereka. Kaizo rasa sudah cukup, ia harus menghentikan Fang sebelum ada setan dan siluman yang mengendus aura Fang.

"Fang, cukup."

Fang membuka mata dan langsung menghentikan aliran kekuatannya. Sontak semua binatang yang berkerumun mengelilingi Fang berlarian pergi. Fang menatap biji oak di tangannya, ternyata sudah tumbuh tunasnya sampai setinggi 10 cm. Fang lalu menatap Kaizo penuh harap, takut Kaizo menganggapnya lemah tapi sebenarnya Kaizo berpikir hal lain.

"Kemampuanmu mengendalikan kekuatanmu ternyata jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraanku. Kekuatanmu bocor kemana-mana hingga tumbuhan dan hewan-hewan semuanya merasakan dampaknya," ujar Kaizo. "Kalau kau terus begini, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu Raja Iblis tahu keberadaanmu."

Mendengar itu, Fang menunduk kecewa. Kaizo melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Sekarang, aku akan ajarkan bagaimana menumpukan kekuatanmu," instruksi Kaizo. Kaizo mengambil satu biji oak dan menaruhnya di atas telapak tangannya. Fang memperhatikan dengan cermat.

"Fokuskan perhatianmu. Pikirkan hanya ada kau dan target. Anggap semua hal tiada dan tidak penting. Lihat," ujar Kaizo sambil menunjukkan biji oak yang tiba-tiba sudah terbelah menjadi sepuluh potong dengan irisan yang rapi sekali. Fang takjub.

"Sejak kapan Master Kaizo membelah biji oaknya?"

"Baru saja. Aku memusatkan pikiran dan kekuatanku pada target yang kuinginkan," ujar Kaizo. Fang menatap baik-baik biji oak yang terbelah sepuluh itu―Kaizo bisa memotongnya tanpa menggores sarung tangan yang dikenakannya, menunjukkan betapa akurat kontrol Kaizo terhadap kekuatannya.

Kaizo kemudian melemparkan sekantung biji oak pada Fang. "Sekarang kau berlatih memusatkan konsentrasi pada titik kecil seperti biji oak ini. Aku sudah memasang tabir pelindung di sekitar sini, jadi kekuatanmu takkan terendus oleh makhluk lain. Jangan sekali-sekali kau keluar dari dinding pelindung ini."

"Baik, Master Kaizo," ujar Fang, sambil menatap punggung Kaizo yang menjauh, meninggalkan Fang berlatih sendirian. Fang menoleh ke arah Tasfa yang sedang mengunyah rumput.

"Doakan aku berhasil, Tasfa," kata Fang. "Kalau aku tak bisa, nanti Master Kaizo kecewa."

Kuda itu hanya melengos mendengar Fang. Itu bukan urusannya.

Fang kemudian mengambil satu biji oak dari kantung dan mulai memusatkan konsenterasi pada benda kecil seperti itu. Tapi ternyata sulit juga mengendalikan kekuatannya, seperti sulitnya menahan tumpahan air deras dari beberapa lubang. Rerumputan di sekitar Fang meninggi subur merespon kekuatan Fang, bunga-bunga tumbuh bermekaran dan hewan-hewan kembali mendatangi Fang saat ia mulai berlatih. Fang agak heran mengapa hewan-hewan masih bisa merasakan auranya padahal sudah dipasangi tabir, tapi ternyata hanya hewan yang ada di dalam wilayah tabir saja.

Fang terus mencoba berkali-kali sampai ia kelelahan dan tertidur di sana, terbaring di antara bunga-bunga yang sudah berukuran raksasa akibat kekuatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Lembah Nissenoah, Pegunungan Berapi Volkania**

Malam ini adalah pesta jamuan kedatangan Kaisar Raijin Kanayama dan rombongannya dari Pegunungan Hijrin dan Kaijin. Kaisar Raijin berkata pada Raja Kinan―ayah Sai dan Shielda―kalau putra satu-satunya, Kaizo, tak bisa hadir karena misi sangat penting. Shielda agak lega saat ia tahu Putra Mahkota Kaizo tak bisa datang karena Shielda tak bisa tahan bersosialisasi dengan calon tunangannya itu. Terlalu canggung rasanya.

Pesta jamuan ini tampak megah sekali. Ratusan lilin dan obor menerangi aula istana yang terbuat dari batu putih susu, makanan dan minuman tersaji tanpa henti untuk para tamu dari kerajaan seberang. Bahkan di luar gerbang istana ada pula pesta untuk rakyat―para rakyat dijamu oleh Raja Kinan agar ikut merasakan suasana gembira juga.

Raja Kinan, Ratu Aisha, Shielda dan Sai sudah menyambut Kaisar Raijin dan Permaisuri Renai sore tadi. Sai setelah duduk-duduk sebentar bersama sang kaisar dan permaisuri, lantas meminta izin untuk turun ke bawah bersama teman-temannya. Sayangnya Shielda tak bisa begitu―ia harus duduk manis di meja khusus bersama kedua orang tuanya, sang kaisar dan permaisuri mengingat Shielda akan ditunangkan dengan Kaizo dan Shielda juga pewaris tahta. Tak patut seorang pewaris tahta meninggalkan meja jamuan sebelum tamu pergi.

Shielda menatap sekelilingnya. Jamuan ini ramai sekali tapi ia merasa kesepian dan bosan. Shielda ingin mengobrol dengan kakaknya, tapi Sai tengah asyik mengobrol bersama teman-teman barunya. Shielda harus duduk bersama ayah ibunya untuk menemani Kaisar Raijin dan permaisurinya. Bagi Shielda, Kaisar Raijin tampak seperti orang yang tenang dan penuh strategi. Ibu Shielda, yakni Ratu Aisha, berkata kalau wajah dan sifat Kaisar Raijin mirip sekali dengan Kaizo. Shielda tak suka dengan Kaisar Raijin karena sang kaisar membuatnya takut, mungkinkah ia akan takut dengan Kaizo pula?

Sang putri menghela nafas bosan. Ayahnya tengah asyik berbincang dengan sang kaisar sambil menyesap minuman dari cawan piala. Ibunya dan Permaisuri Renai sedang tertawa-tawa bertukar cerita. Shielda hanya menjadi penghias saja di sini sambil menatapi berbagai makanan lezat terhidang di mejanya tanpa bisa makan sepuasnya. Gara-gara korset ini ia jadi tak bisa makan banyak, hanya porsi mini saja karena takut muntah. Perutnya sudah merana mencium bau kentang tumbuk dan daging panggang, tapi Shielda menahan laparnya. Ia harus tampak sempurna, sesuai keinginan ayah dan ibunya.

Shielda melirik ke lantai bawah aula, tempat para ksatria berpangkat tinggi dan para bangsawan berkumpul. Shielda melihat Sai yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan mulut penuh daging domba, ia bercengkrama dengan beberapa ksatria kehormatan Kaisar Raijin. Sai memang pandai membuat teman baru karena sifat humoris dan ramahnya, banyak yang senang dengan Sai. Shielda ingin sekali ganti baju dan turun ke meja bawah bersama kakaknya, tampaknya banyak hal menarik di bawah sana daripada di atas sini dengan gaun sutera indah berhias bulu merak.

"Shielda?" panggil seseorang memecah renungan Shielda. Shielda mengangkat wajahnya dan ia baru sadar kedua orang tuanya, Permaisuri Renai dan Kaisar Raijin tengah memandanginya. Shielda salah tingkah dan malu tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

"Ma-maafkan saya," gumam Shielda. Permaisuri Renai―ibu Kaizo―hanya tersenyum kecil. Shielda tak pernah bertemu wanita yang seanggun dia.

"Tidak mengapa. Yang Mulia Kaisar Raijin hanya bertanya, apa yang biasa kau lakukan saat mengisi waktu luang?" ujar Permaisuri Renai. Shielda melihat mata dingin Kaisar Raijin sedang menatapnya. Oh Tuhan, Shielda rasa jika Kaizo memang seperti ayahnya, Shielda takkan tahan menjadi permaisurinya.

"Saya terbiasa belajar sejarah dan berlatih perang," jawab Shielda, jujur. Ratu Aisha menyikut Shielda dan memberikan tatapan tak setuju. Astaga, Shielda baru ingat kalau ia tak boleh berkata jujur mengenai kesukaannya berlatih tempur.

"Berlatih perang itu tidak biasanya dilakukan oleh perempuan," komentar Kaisar Raijin sambil menyesap minumannya. Shielda menelan rasa tak enak, Raja Kinan langsung menyela percakapan.

"Di kerajaanku, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, boleh menjadi prajurit. Rakyatku bisa memilih menjadi apa saja sesuai minat mereka―mereka bebas tanpa terikat belenggu jenis kelamin. Selama mereka senantiasa bermoral dan berilmu," ujar Raja Kinan sambil mengelus jenggotnya yang memutih. "Putriku, Shielda, adalah petarung hebat dan ahli strategi yang berbakat. Ia juga senang belajar dan pengetahuannya lebih luas daripada kebanyakan orang. Aku bangga memiliki putri sepertinya," tutup Raja Kinan sambil tersenyum kearah Shielda. Shielda balas tersenyum, ia terharu mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Kau memang idealis," kata Kaisar Raijin. "Tapi jika putrimu akan menikahi Kaizo, sudah tentu ia akan ikut Kaizo pulang ke negeriku. Di Negeri Selatan, seorang permaisuri tidak sepatutnya bertingkah laku sebagai prajurit."

"Ah, untuk masalah pertunangan itu sebaiknya jangan dipikirkan dahulu," elak Raja Kinan sambil tertawa ramah. "Kita sedang menyambutmu, tak usah berbicara serius dahulu."

"Aku lebih suka berbicara yang penting daripada berbicara tak tentu arah," kata Kaisar Raijin, tajam. Shielda dan Ratu Aisha langsung tegang mendengar perkataannya, sementara itu Permaisuri Renai hanya diam karena sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat suaminya. Shielda rasa jika ia menikah dengan Kaizo, ia juga harus terbiasa dengan perangai suaminya yang jelek itu―seperti Permaisuri Renai yang terbiasa menghadapi tabiat Kaisar Raijin.

"Astaga Raijin," gelak Raja Kinan, tak terpengaruh dengan perkataan tajam sang kaisar. "Kau terlalu serius! Baiklah kalau kau mau mendiskusikan pertunangan anak-anak kita. Aku rasa Kaizo dan Shielda harus bertemu dahulu dan setelah itu jika mereka merasa senang dengan satu sama lain, maka nikahkanlah."

"Untuk apa? Mereka sudah dewasa, mereka mengerti kewajiban mereka sebagai penerus. Aku datang jauh-jauh kemari membawa pinangan untuk putrimu dan kau ingin membuang waktuku?" tukas Kaisar Raijin, dingin. Raja Kinan sebenarnya tahu apa maksud Kaisar Raijin meminang Shielda, seorang putri dari kerajaan kecil. Terasa aneh bagi Raja Kinan seorang kaisar sebesar Raijin menawari pinangan lebih dahulu. Ini permainan kekuasaan dan politik―Raja Kinan tahu Kaisar Raijin ingin menguasai kerajaannya yang terletak begitu strategis. Shielda sudah diumumkan menjadi pewaris tahta―Sai tidak ingin naik menjadi raja―karenanya jika Kaizo Kanayama dan Shielda menikah, otomatis keluarga Kanayama akan menguasai daratan Nissenoah juga.

Di samping itu, Kaisar Raijin sepertinya mengincar sesuatu yang sangat penting disini, tapi Raja Kinan belum tahu hal apa yang diincarnya. Karenanya Raja Kinan tengah menyusun rencana agar Kaisar Raijin tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia incar.

Mendengar pernyataan tajam Kaisar Raijin, Raja Kinan menaruh lagi cawan piala minumannya. Dengan tenang, sang raja berkata.

"Putriku adalah pewarisku. Aku masih memerlukannya di sisiku," kata Raja Kinan. "Sebelum itu-"

Terdengar pintu besar aula istana terbuka. Semua hadirin langsung senyap, mereka menoleh melihat siapa yang datang.

Ternyata seorang pria kecil bertubuh kurus. Matanya cokelat dan ada senyum lebar di bibirnya. Raut wajahnya tampak sumringah, sorot matanya jenaka. Kaisar Raijin tampak terganggu dengan orang yang tiba-tiba memotong percakapan penting. Sementara itu Raja Kinan dan Shielda merasa lega ada yang menginterupsi percakapan tak enak itu.

"Selamat malam para hadirin!" teriaknya lantang. Beberapa ksatria sudah bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya, curiga dengan pria aneh itu.

"Kau mau apa?" hardik seorang bangsawan tua.

"Siapa kau ini beraninya masuk!" hardik seorang ksatria lain. Pria aneh itu hanya tersenyum geli dan berjalan maju menghadap meja panjang yang ditempati Kaisar Raijin, Permaisuri Renai, Raja Kinan, Ratu Aisha dan Shielda. Meja besar itu terletak di balkon atas, jadi si pria aneh tak bisa naik ke atas.

"Yang Mulia Raja Kinan dan Ratu Aisha," si pria aneh membungkukkan badannya. "Nama hamba adalah Cici Ko, dan hamba kemari ingin meminang putri Yang Mulia, yakni Putri Shielda."

Sontak terdengar sahut-sahutan marah dari kalangan para bangsawan dan para ksatria saat mendengarnya.

"Betapa kurang ajarnya kau! Kau tahu Kaisar Raijin sudah datang meminang Putri Shielda?"

"Enyahlah kau dari sini sebelum kutebas kau!"

"Usir saja dia!"

"Kau tak tahu Putri Shielda sudah bertunangan dengan Putra Mahkota Kaizo?"

Pria kecil bernama Cici Ko itu hanya tersenyum lebar, ia lalu mengedipkan mata kearah Shielda. Shielda langsung tahu apa maksudnya ini―Cici Ko bukan ingin menikahinya, tapi ia hanyalah pesuruh. Siapa gerangan yang meminta Cici Ko untuk melakukan pertunjukan konyol ini?

Shielda kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai. Sai hanya nyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol. Shielda tak tahu harus berterimakasih pada Sai atau memukul kepalanya. Kaisar Raijin jika tersinggung bisa mendeklarasikan perang antara Negeri Selatan dan Kerajaan Nissenoah.

Sementara itu, di aula jamuan masih terdengar teriak-teriakan marah. Raja Kinan langsung berdiri dari kursinya untuk menenangkan massa, mengingat dia adalah tuan rumah disini.

"Tenang dahulu," titah Raja Kinan, seketika itu sorak-sorai langsung sirna. "Atas dasar apa kau masuk menyela? Aku sedang menjamu Kaisar Raijin dan rombongannya."

"Yang Mulia, saya pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Yang Mulia mengenai ini di hadapan semua orang! Saya kaya-raya, saya bisa memberikan mas kawin lebih banyak daripada Kaisar Raijin."

Merasa tertantang, Kaisar Raijin bangkit dari kursinya. Permaisuri Renai berusaha menenangkannya, tapi tak digubris.

"Sekaya apa kau hingga kau bisa melampaui mas kawin seorang Kaisar Agung?" ujar Kaisar Raijin, dingin. Cici Ko tampak tidak takut, Shielda kagum dengan keberaniannya.

"Hah! Aku bisa mendatangkan bulan dan bintang untuk Putri Shielda! Kau hanya bisa memberikannya emas permata, tapi kau tak bisa memberikannya bulan dan bintang!" ujar Cici Ko dengan senyum menantang. Kaisar Raijin tampak murka.

"Kau ingin bermain kata denganku? Membuang waktuku saja!" hardik Kaisar Raijin sambil memberi isyarat tangan kepada para ksatrianya. Para ksatrianya langsung menyergap Cici Ko dan meringkusnya. Shielda langsung berdiri dari tempatnya hendak memohon pengampunan baginya, tapi Cici Ko keburu berkata.

"Kalau begitu, saya tantang Pangeran Kaizo dalam duel untuk memperebutkan Putri Shielda! Bukankah dalam hukum itu legal?" ujar Cici Ko sambil melemparkan cengiran jahil. "Pastilah putra kebanggaan Kaisar Raijin takkan takut melawan hamba yang kecil dan lemah ini?" tambah Cici Ko, mengompori Kaisar Raijin. Sang kaisar mencengkram pagar balkon dengan kuat hingga retak batu itu.

Satu hal yang menonjol dari Kaisar Raijin adalah, berbeda dengan Kaizo, Raijin mudah terpancing emosinya jika berkaitan dengan harga dirinya sebagai kaisar besar yang ditakuti. Maka demi menjaga muka di depan Raja Kinan dan keluarganya serta menjaga martabat Klan Kanayama di negeri asing ini, Kaisar Raijin harus menerima tantangannya sebagai seorang kaisar agung. Jika Kaisar Raijin menolak maka akan dianggap mencoreng nama besar Kanayama sebagai klan terkuat setelah hinaan Cici Ko―lagipula, Cici Ko hanyalah lawan remeh saja, habis ini sang kaisar pasti akan menghukum pria kerdil itu agar menjadi pelajaran bagi semua orang.

Sang kaisar lantas menyeringai dan berkata.

"Baiklah. Putraku sedang menjalankan misi, jadi duel akan tertunda hingga ia kembali."

"Oho tidak bisa," ujar Cici Ko. "Seminggu dari sekarang, Pangeran Kaizo harus hadir dalam duel. Jika tidak maka ia akan dianggap gugur! Mengapa harus buang waktu? Apa Pangeran Kaizo itu sangat bodoh hingga perlu butuh waktu banyak menyelesaikan misinya?"

Wajah Kaisar Raijin memerah marah. Ia lalu berkata.

"Aku terima wahai pria kerdil. Tapi jika putraku menang, maka aku akan memenggal kepalamu atas hinaan kepada Klan Kanayama."

Shielda meneguk ludahnya. Aduh, semoga saja rencana Sai berhasil!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Pesisir Desa Kolibris, tetangga Desa Rintis**

Boboiboy dan Ocho tengah berjalan menyisir hutan kecil yang ditumbuhi pohon pinus dan oak. Ocho si siluman burung kakatua kuning terbang dan hinggap di dahan yang rendah. Di belakang Ocho, tampak Boboiboy berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan wajah penuh keringat. Remaja berumur 14 tahun itu akhirnya ambruk ke bawah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Istirahat dulu," pinta Boboiboy sambil berbaring di rerumputan. Ocho tampak merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Boboiboy, aku tak bisa gunakan kekuatan teleportasiku," sesal Ocho. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum letih.

"Tak apa! Kau 'kan sudah bilang bila aku melewati portal menembus dimensi maka makhluk dari dimensi lain akan menyerangku. Kau hanya mengkhawatirkanku saja," ujar Boboiboy. Ia lalu duduk dan merogoh tempat minumnya, Boboiboy tahu airnya sudah hampir habis tapi ia belum menemukan mata air untuk mengisi botolnya. Remaja itu lalu membuka penutup tempat minum dan menghirup airnya sedikit-sedikit. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di Desa Kolibris, desa terdekat dari Desa Rintis. Boboiboy sudah berjalan selama 4 hari menuju Desa Kolibris, meninggalkan kampung halamannya

Setiap malam hari sebelum tidur, Boboiboy selalu berdoa untuk Tok Aba dan Yaya. Ia selalu mengingat kejadian hari itu, saat seseorang menghasut warga Desa Rintis untuk mengusir Boboiboy karena dianggap 'penyihir' akibat kekuatan elementalnya. Boboiboy begitu menyesal―jika saja ia pandai mengendalikan kekuatannya, maka ia takkan berpisah dari Tok Aba dan Yaya. Ocho berusaha menghibur Boboiboy dan berkata kalau terbongkarnya kekuatan elemental Boboiboy itu cepat atau lambat pasti terjadi. Lagipula hari itu terjadi penyerbuan besar-besaran koloni setan, Boboiboy mau tak mau harus menggunakan kekuatannya juga... dan akhirnya pasti ketahuan oleh penduduk kalau dia adalah 'penyihir'. Boboiboy selalu merasa lebih ringan jika memikirkan perkataan Ocho, meski rasanya masih terasa berat perpisahan dengan Tok Aba dan Yaya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas. Tak berguna jika ia menyesali yang sudah terjadi. Ia lalu kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur sebentar untuk beristirahat sebelum meneruskan perjalanan.

Entah sudah beberapa lama Boboiboy tertidur, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh Ocho. Boboiboy hendak bertanya ada apa, tapi Ocho mengisyaratkannya jangan bersuara. Si burung kakatua lalu menunjuk ke langit.

Boboiboy terpana melihat pemandangan itu. Langit itu dipenuhi oleh setan berbentuk berbagai jenis serangga, mereka semua beterbangan menutupi cahaya matahari. Langit berubah menjadi gelap dalam sesaat, jumlah mereka sangat banyak hingga mencapai jutaan. Boboiboy tercengang melihat jumlah mereka.

"Mereka bereaksi terhadap aura kebangkitan Raja Iblis," bisik Ocho.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku bisa merasakan kalau segel yang mengikat Raja Iblis Magog Ghur sudah melemah. Makanya aura kejahatannya menguar ke seluruh pelosok bumi dan mengundang para setan dan siluman keluar untuk mengabdikan diri. Penyerangan di Desa Rintis juga akibat ini," terang Ocho. "Kita harus tenang diam di sini jangan sampai mereka mengendus auramu. Setan dan siluman senang dengan para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan roh karena jika mereka memakan manusia istimewa itu, mereka akan semakin kuat."

"Tak apalah, aku bisa membasmi mereka jika mereka ingin memakanku," kata Boboiboy.

"Kawanan ini jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada kawanan setan yang menyerang Desa Rintis tempo hari. Kuperkirakan jumlah kawanan ini jutaan! Kau harus simpan tenagamu," saran Ocho. Boboiboy mengangguk, ia kemudian perlahan mundur ke belakang hendak sembunyi di balik rindangnya semak arbei liar.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku sembunyi-"

"KIIIIIK!"

Tanpa sengaja, Boboiboy menginjak seekor setan tikus yang termasuk kawanan tersebut. Setan tikus itu berteriak kesakitan, membuat Boboiboy panik. Ocho hanya menepuk dahinya, setengah kesal setengah letih menghadapi kecerobohan remaja itu.

"Haduh, lain kali lihat-lihat," keluh Ocho.

Pekikan setan tikus itu mengundang perhatian kawanan setan-setan serangga yang terbang di langit. Sebagian dari mereka turun menukik ke bawah hendak menyerang Boboiboy. Boboiboy berniat bertukar menjadi Halilintar, tapi dicegah oleh Ocho.

"Kalau kau menggunakan kekuatanmu disini, mereka semua akan mengejarmu! Lebih baik kita-"

"LARIII!" jerit Boboiboy, ketakutan.

"...ya, lari."

Kedua sahabat baik itu langsung kabur menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran setan-setan serangga tersebut―setan-setan itu adalah tawon-tawon berukuran raksasa. Boboiboy tak bisa membayangkan jika ia disengat mereka, pasti langsung tewas di tempat. Untungnya hanya sedikit saja setan-setan yang mengejarnya―jika saja tadi Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Halilintar, kekuatannya akan menarik semua kawanan setan serangga yang berjumlah jutaan itu dan semuanya akan langsung menyerangnya. Habislah dia dan Ocho dikepung setan sebanyak itu.

"Ocho! Bagaimana ini?! Aku tak boleh bertukar menjadi elemen!" seru Boboiboy pada Ocho yang terbang di sampingnya.

"Apa boleh buat Boboiboy, aku harus buka pintu portal ke Kota Fresia, meski beresiko membuka portal sejauh itu!"

"Ah lakukan sajalah! Aku takut dengan tawon-tawon itu!" jerit Boboiboy, panik. Dan karena memang nasibnya sial, Boboiboy tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur. Sebelum Boboiboy sempat bangun dan mempertahankan diri, setan-setan tawon itu langsung menyerangnya.

"Kuasa teleportasi!"

Boboiboy dan Ocho terhisap ke dalam portal, meninggalkan tawon-tawon raksasa itu kebingungan.

Di dalam portal terdapat banyak pintu menuju berbagai dimensi. Portal ini terbentuk seperti saluran terowongan yang membelah semua dimensi-dimensi yang berbeda, salah satunya dimensi manusia. Ocho harus membimbing Boboiboy agar tidak tersesat di dalamnya, sebab terowongan antar dimensi ini bisa membuat manusia kebingungan. Jika jarak teleportasinya dekat saja maka Ocho takkan khawatir, masalahnya Ocho membuka portal langsung menembus ke Kota Fresia yang sangat jauh. Ocho terpaksa melakukannya karena ia harus menyelamatkan temannya dari kejaran setan-setan itu. Setan-setan itu pasti tertarik dengan kekuatan Ocho yang aneh, mereka akan memburu Ocho dan Boboiboy jika Ocho membuka portal ke daerah yang tergolong dekat.

Ocho segera terbang menuju ujung terowongan. Mereka harus cepat.

"Kesini Boboiboy, jangan terpisah dariku," ujar Ocho sambil terbang melesat. Boboiboy mengikutinya, sejujurnya terowongan antar dimensi ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Mereka cepat-cepat menyusuri terowongan ini sebelum keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh makhluk lain yang menghantui daerah ini.

Boboiboy terus fokus berlari kencang melewati banyak pintu dimensi hingga tiba-tiba ada tangan raksasa terayun hendak menangkap mereka. Boboiboy dan Ocho berhasil menghindar.

"Manusia ya? Kau berani masuk ke dimensi ini?" suara itu menggelegar membahana. Telinga Boboiboy terasa sakit mendengar suara itu, jantungnya berdebar keras. Mereka harus segera lari!

"Ocho! Ayo cepat tunjukkan jalannya!" seru Boboiboy, tapi burung kakatua itu tampak tercengang dengan sesuatu yang Boboiboy tak bisa lihat.

"Ya ampun..." kata Ocho lemah. "Itu Raja Iblis... dia sudah..."

Suara itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat terowongan ini terasa bergetar bergemuruh seperti gempa. Boboiboy segera menarik Ocho dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari sana―ia lalu melihat pintu di ujung terowongan. Dengan jantung serasa hendak meledak karena ketakutan dan panik, Boboiboy membuka pintu itu dan ia merasakan dirinya terjatuh.

...lalu mendarat di pangkuan Kaizo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Terimakasih kepada **Ziyuu-chan 145 - Ai and August 19 - Shaby-chan -** **kurohimeNoir** dan **Harukaze Kagura** yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk review cerita ini! Terimakasih juga untuk dukungan dan kata-kata kalian yang membangkitkan semangat saya!

Saya juga berterimakasih bagi yang fave dan follow, serta semua silent dan non-silent reader yang terus mengikuti cerita ini. Semoga ke depannya saya menjadi lebih baik, hehe.

Silahkan beri saya masukan, tanggapan atau unek-unek dalam kotak review~


	5. Pertemuan Pertama!

**Sebelumnya -** Fang memulai latihannya. Shielda hendak dilamar oleh seorang pria kerdil bernama Cici Ko dan Cici Ko menantang Kaizo dalam duel. Sementara itu Boboiboy dan Ocho membuka portal menuju Fresia dan malah bertemu dengan Kaizo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter V**

 **Pertemuan Pertama!**

 **.**

 **.**

Desa Wagana, tengah hari.

Fang dan Kaizo telah sampai pada desa pertama setelah kota Fresia, yakni Wagana. Desa ini cukup kecil ukuran populasinya, hanya sekitar 253 orang. Penduduk desa ini kebanyakan adalah petani kentang dan gandum serta sebagian yang lain adalah peternak. Komoditi utama mereka adalah gandum, kentang, keju dan telur. Desa ini cukup makmur dibandingkan Fresia yang sudah terpuruk semenjak penyerangan koloni setan dari Pantai Payau Utara.

Kaizo dan Fang berada di depan gerbang masuk desa Wagana, mereka masih mengendarai kuda-kuda mereka. Gerbang itu cukup besar dan terbuat dari kayu, agak terbuka separuh memperlihatkan interior desa permai itu. Di gerbang itu berdiri tiga orang penjaga berpakaian serba hitam menghampiri mereka. Dua dari mereka laki-laki berjanggut merah dan membawa pedang, seorang adalah perempuan berwajah kasar dengan rambut keriting berwarna merah. Ketiga-tiganya mencegat kuda-kuda Kaizo dan Fang, menghalau mereka masuk lebih jauh ke Wagana.

"Siapa kalian dan apa urusan kalian berada di sini?" tanya si laki-laki berjanggut merah keriting. Suaranya keras dan berlogat.

"Aku adalah Kaizo dari Negeri Selatan dan ia adalah bawahanku," ujar Kaizo, Fang diam saja memperhatikan. "Urusanku di sini hanya mengisi perbekalan untuk perjalanan selanjutnya."

"Perjalanan kemana?" tanya si perempuan dengan ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kaizo. Si perempuan masam mukanya.

"Kalau kau benar dari Selatan, tunjukkan buktinya," kata seorang lelaki lagi yang berambut merah juga, Fang pikir penduduk asli desa ini memang rata-rata berambut merah atau pirang stroberi. Fang senang warnanya, seperti warna musim gugur.

Menanggapi permintaan si penjaga, Kaizo merogoh jubahnya dan memberikan sebuah surat yang terlipat rapi. Surat itu kertasnya setebal kain dan tak mudah sobek.

Si penjaga lalu menerimanya dan membaca isinya. Dua penjaga lainnya hanya berdiri saja menunggu temannya membaca, Fang pikir mereka berdua tak bisa membaca. Memang umum sekali buta huruf itu di Fresia dan negara di seluruh bumi. Dapat membaca apalagi menulis itu dianggap sesuatu yang langka, orang yang dapat baca-tulis dipandang kaya karena mampu membayar guru. Fang bersyukur ia dididik oleh tukang roti saat ia berumur 4 tahun. Sayang si pak penjual roti sudah tiada sekarang.

Si penjaga melipat kembali kertas Kaizo dan berdehem sedikit. Fang agak cemas menunggu keputusan mereka sementara Kaizo tampak tidak sabar.

"Menurut surat ini, kau adalah utusan Kaisar Raijin yang membawa pesan penting untuk Sultan Mehmet IV di Anatolia," ujar si penjaga keras-keras, agar kedua temannya yang buta aksara bisa tahu isi suratnya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh lewat," kata si penjaga gerbang seraya memberikan kembali surat maklumat itu kepada Kaizo. Kaizo tidak menjawab apapun seraya menyimpannya lagi suratnya dalam saku jubah. Tanpa basa-basi Kaizo mengendarai kuda hitamnya berderap pergi dari sana dan memasuki Wagana. Fang mengikuti sang mentor sambil melempar senyum tak enak pada tiga penjaga tersebut.

Kuda-kuda mereka berderap perlahan menapaki daerah baru. Fang melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitarnya dengan rakus, ia baru pertama kali ini memasuki daerah asing karena seumur hidup ia hidup di Fresia. Fang jadi membanding-bandingkan Desa Wagana dan kota Fresia.

Bagi Fang, Desa Wagana lebih sepi daripada Fresia yang ramai, dan desa ini tampak indah dan asri. Deret rumah tak rapat seperti di Fresia, tapi di dominasi oleh ladang gandum dan domba-domba yang merumput di padang.

Berapa meter berselang, mereka di suguhi oleh pasar yang sudah mulai sepi karena sudah siang. Roti-roti tersusun rapi di rak, buah-buahan dan sayur-mayur tampak cerah dan segar warnanya. Ikan-ikan berbaris rapi bersisian dengan daging potong. Anak-anak tampak bermain di dekat tukang ukir mainan, Fang terpana melihat banyaknya mainan ukir di sana―bahkan ada yang berbentuk naga! Fang ingin mengoleksinya pula.

Ia menoleh lagi ke sudut lainnya. Tampak padang rumput menghampar luas di selingi oleh domba-domba dan sapi perah memamah biak. Di sekeliling padang itu ada rumah-rumah yang terlihat nyaman dihias warna-warni bunga serta pohon-pohon besar menjulang. Orang-orang berambut pirang stroberi tampak bercengkerama sambil menyantap makanan ringan. Wagana seperti desa yang damai dan menyenangkan, Fang ingin sekali tinggal disini.

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat di kepala Fang, membuat Fang terkejut setengah mati―hampir saja Fang jatuh dari kudanya. Fang menoleh dan melihat Kaizo tampak marah, ia menatap Fang dengan tajam. Fang baru sadar daritadi Kaizo memanggilnya dan Fang tak hiraukan karena ia asyik melamun.

"Ma-maafkan saya Master Kaizo," ujar Fang, ketakutan. Tamparan Kaizo yang cukup pedas menyengat tak ia hiraukan.

"Aku tadi berkata, kau pergilah mencari penginapan sekitar sini," kata Kaizo lagi. Fang menunduk.

"Baik Master Kaizo, maafkan saya," gumam Fang.

"Sekarang pergilah, aku ada urusan-"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah lubang aneh tercipta di langit, kira-kira setinggi 3 meter dari tempat Fang berdiri. Beberapa penduduk Wagana yang melihat keanehan itu berhenti sejenak dan mulai berkerumun menontoni. Fang memandang lubang aneh itu dengan heran bercampur penasaran, namun Kaizo tampak waspada sekaligus terkejut. Kaizo tahu lubang apa itu―itu adalah pintu antar dimensi, biasanya menandakan akan ada setan berkekuatan magis tinggi keluar dari sana.

"Menjauhlah dari sini! Akan ada setan keluar dari sana!" teriak Kaizo.

Mendengar peringatan Kaizo, para penduduk langsung ketakutan dan lari bersembunyi dalam rumah-rumah mereka. Fang ikut menyelamatkan diri dan bersembunyi diantara semak belukar. Sementara itu, Kaizo mencabut pedangnya dan siap bertarung―Fang melihat pedang yang awalnya biasa saja tiba-tiba berpendar biru terang akibat kekuatan supernatural Kaizo.

Kaizo menghadang lubang itu, mengira yang keluar adalah setan sakti berkekuatan tinggi yang merepotkan, namun ternyata yang keluar adalah...

Seorang anak remaja berbandana jingga terjun bebas bersama seekor siluman kakaktua kuning. Kaizo dapat rasakan ia adalah manusia normal berkekuatan ruh, namun jika tidak ditangkap, kepala anak itu akan pecah karena terjatuh dari ketinggian lumayan.

Kaizo melompat dan segera menangkap remaja asing itu di pelukannya. Ia lalu mendarat di rerumputan dan menyandarkan remaja tersebut di pangkuannya, jemarinya mengecek denyut nadi di leher anak itu. Sementara itu si burung kakatua dibiarkan Kaizo terjatuh karena Kaizo tahu ia adalah siluman dan tak mengapa jika terhempas ketinggian.

Fang yang menonton dibalik semak-semak hanya tercengang.

Anak itu pingsan karena syok terjatuh dari ketinggian, sementara burung kakatuanya tampak terbang agak oleng akibat momentum. Kaizo menatap siluman burung itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Siapa kalian dan kenapa kau bersama seorang manusia?" tanya sang pembasmi. Kakatua itu tampak waspada dengan Kaizo.

"Aku Ocho dan ini Boboiboy, teman baikku," ujar Ocho. Kaizo menampilkan senyum mengejek.

"Kau kira aku akan terpedaya dengan bualan itu? Siluman dan setan tak pernah bersahabat dengan manusia, mereka pasti bermaksud lain."

Ocho terbang agak menjauh saat merasakan kekuatan ruh Kaizo mulai bertumpu pada pedangnya. Ocho bisa merasakan besarnya kekuatan Kaizo tapi ia takkan menyera tanpa perlawanan.

"Aku bisa rasakan anak ini memiliki kekuatan ruh dan siluman atau setan akan semakin kuat bila mereka menyantap manusia sepertinya, kau pikir aku akan percaya seekor siluman bersahabat dengan manusia?" tanya Kaizo lagi, ia berjalan mendekati Ocho yang terbang menghindar. Pedang Kaizo sudah dikelilingi oleh energi biru yang berkobar-kobar.

"Boboiboy..." panggil Ocho, lemah.

Kaizo bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya hendak menebas Ocho, namun tepat sebelum Kaizo menumpas siluman itu, suara seseorang memotongnya.

"Berhenti!" serunya. Fang, Kaizo dan Ocho menoleh ke arah sumber suara, rupanya Boboiboy sudah bangun. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Jangan sakiti Ocho, dia temanku," katanya. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan terhuyung. "Kau akan berhadapan denganku bila kau melukainya."

Kaizo memandang anak itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Anak bodoh tak tahu apapun, tak memiliki pengalaman dunia sama sekali.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, tak ada siluman maupun setan yang berteman dengan manusia tanpa bermaksud sesuatu," ujar Kaizo.

"Ocho tak pernah berbuat jahat, dia baik sekali padaku dan manusia lainnya," bela Boboiboy, ia lalu berdiri di depan Ocho untuk melindunginya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, menjauhlah dari siluman itu, kau sudah diperdaya," kata Kaizo. Boboiboy menatap Kaizo dengan ekspresi menantang, Fang pikir ia berani sekali.

"Tidak akan."

"Baiklah," putus Kaizo. "Hidupmu keputusan kau sendiri," ucap Kaizo sambil kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Boboiboy dan Ocho kaget Kaizo tiba-tiba berubah pikiran namun mereka bersyukur dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Begitupula Fang yang masih sembunyi di semak-semak.

"Tapi bila kalian berulah jahat, aku akan tahu dan segera mengakhiri hidup kalian," kata Kaizo, memberikan ultimatum. Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari sana meninggalkan mereka seraya menuntun kudanya.

Kaizo pikir bukan urusannya lagi jika seseorang yang sudah diberitahu namun tetap bersikeras melakukannya. Bagi Kaizo yang sudah hidup begitu keras, dunia itu penuh tipu muslihat dan bahaya, tapi Boboiboy malah berteman dengan siluman, ras yang suka tipu-menipu. Meski siluman tidak sejahat setan, namun tetap saja kebanyakan dari mereka senang menganggu manusia. Entah anak itu mati atau tidak adalah akibat keputusannya sendiri. Kaizo bukan tipe orang yang ngotot ingin menyelamatkan orang yang tak mau diselamatkan. Buang waktu.

Melihat Kaizo pergi, Fang bingung harus mengikuti tuannya atau mengobati anak tersebut―tapi Fang tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Kaizo jangan sampai ada yang tahu mengenai kekuatan legendaris miliknya, karena bukan hanya nyawa Fang akan terancam tapi juga seluruh penduduk bumi. Maka dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan anak berbandana jingga itu dan pergi mengikuti Kaizo.

Usai kepergian Kaizo, Ocho menghampiri Boboiboy sambil mencari-cari cedera di badan temannya.

"Kau tak apa, Boboiboy?" tanya Ocho, kasihan melihat Boboiboy agak terluka.

"Tak apa, tapi siapa orang tadi?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menatapi punggung Kaizo yang menjauh.

"Dia itu sepertinya pembasmi setan―hati-hati dengannya Boboiboy, aku merasakan kekuatan berbahaya padanya," kata Ocho, mengingat kuatnya aura Kaizo barusan. Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Ayo kita cari tahu ini dimana dan cari air, aku haus sekali," kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih. Ocho tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari air!"

"Ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang diutus Kaizo mencari penginapan untuk mereka berdua sementara Kaizo pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

Kaizo berkata Fang untuk "berbuat sesukanya" selama ia pergi, asalkan Fang tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Fang mengiyakan perintah master dan mentornya, ia juga senang ada waktu senggang selama Kaizo pergi. Fang jadi bisa mengurus kuda poninya, Tasfa.

Setelah berpesan demikian, Kaizo pergi. Ia mampir di Wagana karena hendak menemui seseorang.

Kaizo terus berkuda menuju perbatasan Wagana. Orang yang hendak ditemuinya memang suka mengasingkan diri, memilih tinggal jauh dari keramaian. Kuda Kaizo terus melewati perbukitan Wagana hingga ia melihat sebuah rumah pertanian terpencil di dekat sungai. Rumah itu tampak sepi. Kaizo menderapkan kudanya lebih laju.

Sapi-sapi menengok saat melihat ada orang tak di kenal masuk. Domba-domba dan alpaka asyik merumput, ayam-ayam sibuk mengais cakar mereka di tanah. Ladang gandum menghampar luas menguning seperti permadani raksasa, dan deretan bunga-bunga lavender tumbuh subur siap dipanen untuk dijadikan minyak wangi. Pepohonan oak tampak rimbun mengelilingi areal pertanian tersebut, seolah menyembunyikan keberadaan rumah itu. Kaizo pikir pemandangan ini terlalu normal untuk orang yang akan ia temui.

Kaizo menambatkan kudanya di sebatang pohon ceri dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Rumah itu terbuat dari potongan batu direkatkan dan dindingnya dirambati bunga mawar kuning. Kaizo mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu itu terbuka. Kaizo menganggukkan kepalanya pada orang tersebut.

"Lama tak jumpa, Tuan Tarung."

"Kaizo," sapa Tarung. "Aneh sekali kau di sini setelah apa yang terjadi."

Kaizo tersenyum samar. Tarung tampak tidak ingin Kaizo datang, tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain―Kaizo akan bersikeras masuk walau Tarung menolaknya. Maka, Tarung melebarkan pintu rumahnya.

"Masuklah kita bicara di dalam."

Tuan Tarung adalah lelaki yang tinggi besar, badannya seperti bison dan berkulit cokelat akibat terbakar matahari. Tarung memakai kemeja putih lusuh dan celana cokelat serta sepatu boots kulit, seperti penampilan petani pada umumnya. Wajahnya keras dan rambutnya berwarna biru terang―karena warnanya aneh, maka Tarung pun mewarnai rambutnya agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia setengah siluman. Biasanya manusia berdarah siluman memang memiliki ciri fisik tak biasa seperti warna rambut.

Kaizo memasuki rumah itu. Rumah itu cukup rapi, dinding dan lantainya terdiri dari susunan potongan batu besar-besar. Ada meja dan kursi-kursi kayu, beberapa perabotan memasak yang terbuat dari logam serta sebuah lemari besar. Ada juga rak berisi buku-buku usang dan meja tulis dengan lilin-lilin yang hampir habis. Rumah ini cukup nyaman ditempati.

Mereka duduk di kursi dekat perapian. Kaizo sudah menanggalkan jubahnya dan hanya memakai tunik biru tua dan rompi hitam. Ia duduk diam saat Tarung menaruh sebuah mug berisi susu dan beberapa potong roti buatan Tarung sendiri. Awalnya Tarung hendak menyuguhkan teh, tapi karena ia seorang petani ia hanya memiliki susu segar hasil perahan kambingnya tadi pagi. Maka sambil menaruh panganan, Tarung menggumamkan "tak ada teh" yang dibalas Kaizo dengan anggukan samar. Kaizo pikir sifat Tarung yang benci perang dan sopan memang cocok untuk hidup sebagai petani.

Selesai menghidangkan makanan dan minuman, Tarung duduk di kursi bersebrangan dengan Kaizo. Tubuhnya yang dibalut kemeja lusuh tampak tegang.

"Ada masalah apa kau kemari, Kaizo? Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku memisahkan diri dari masyarakat," ujar Tarung. Kaizo tak langsung menjawab―ia meraih mug berisi susu kambing tersebut dan meminumnya sedikit, tanda menghormati tuan rumah. Susu ini dicampur madu rupanya.

Sang pangeran menaruh kembali mugnya. Ia lalu memandang Tarung.

"Segel Raja Iblis sudah lemah," ujar Kaizo. Tarung langsung waspada.

"Aku tahu," ujar Tarung. "Jadi kau akan ke Anatolia untuk mengukir lagi segelnya?" tanya Tarung.

"Ya. Karena itu aku kemari meminta bantuan anda."

"Jika kau meminta bantuanku untuk mengukir segel, lupakan. Kau tahu aku tak bisa menyegel," tepis Tarung.

"Bukan itu," sangkal Kaizo. "Segel dimensi manusia yang terukir di punggungku sudah mulai lemah juga. Tenagaku kian hari kian terkuras untuk menahan segelnya agar tidak dirusak oleh Raja Iblis. Aku hanya meminta bantuan anda untuk ikut menjaga segel ini bila aku lepas kendali. Ikutlah denganku ke Anatolia."

"Aku tak bisa," ujar Tarung. "Lagipula bila Raja Iblis Magog Ghur lepas dari segel ia akan lemah―semua kekuatannya sudah hilang dan semua armadanya mati, tak ada yang perlu ditakuti," kata Tarung. Kaizo menghela nafas.

"Memang benar Raja Iblis sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi namun kita tak bisa ambil resiko membiarkan seorang raja iblis berkeliaran. Dapatkan anda rasakan aura Raja Iblis di udara? Para setan sudah keluar dari sarang mereka dan bersiap mengabdi. Mereka sedang bersatu melawan kita semua," ujar Kaizo. Tarung tampak berpikir sebentar, jemarinya mengenggam mug berisi susu madu tersebut. Ia lantas memandang Kaizo dengan agak jengah.

"Heh, bila hanya seperti itu saja, kau yang merupakan pembasmi setan terkuat Kanayama pasti bisa menanganinya," kata Tarung seraya menghirup minumannya. "Belajarlah menerima penolakan, Putra Mahkota Kaizo, kau ini sama kepala batu dengan ayahmu itu, Kaisar Raijin."

Kaizo mengelus dagunya dan bersandar pada kursi tersebut. Semilir angin membawa masuk wangi lavender dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Aku tahu. Namun diluar dugaan saat aku melewati Fresia, aku menemukan sang Rembulan dan Matahari, seorang anak bernama Fang," kata Kaizo, tenang.

"Mustahil kau menemukannya! Kekuatan itu hanya mitos, bualan belaka," sangkal Tarung, tidak percaya. Kaizo merogoh sesuatu dalam saku jubahnya dan menaruhnya di meja. Sebuah tunas pohon oak. Tarung membauinya. Ada aroma aura tidak biasa dari tunas itu, Tarung bisa mengendusnya.

"Aku menemukan Fang di Fresia, hampir mati dikeroyok karena mencuri keju dan kismis―auranya sungguh anomali. Dia adalah anak dalam mitos itu, Tuan Tarung, aku melihatnya sendiri kekuatannya. Jika Raja Iblis mendapatkannya, ia akan kembali bangkit dengan armadanya berkat kekuatannya. Kiamat akan tiba sebentar lagi. Anda harus membantuku, demi kemashlatan semua manusia," kata Kaizo dengan nada meyakinkan.

Mendengar perkara pelik itu, Tarung memijat keningnya, matanya terpejam. Ia seperti terpekur untuk beberapa saat. Kaizo dalam sunyi menunggu petani berkulit cokelat tersebut, mengharapkan jawabannya.

Di luar jendela, burung-burung pipit berkicau pelan dan bunga lavender bergoyang ditiup angin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang senang sekali Tasfa sudah ia sikat dan mandikan di sungai, bulu cokelatnya terlihat berkilau. Selain menyikat Tasfa, Fang juga membersihkan badan dan mencuci baju sambil menahan dinginnya air tentu saja―matahari cukup cerah meski cuaca agak dingin. Mungkin akan kering nanti sore baju-bajunya tapi ia jemur di penginapan saja takut pakaiannya di curi.

Fang bersenandung sambil berjalan menuntun Tasfa, baju-bajunya yang masih basah ia bawa di tangan. Ia menuju penginapan tempat Kaizo dan dirinya akan tidur malam ini selama di Wagana. Kaizo tak memberitahu Fang berapa lama mereka akan tinggal di desa ini, Fang harap untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Desa ini indah sekali, sayang rasanya bila terlalu cepat pergi.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Fang menaruh Tasfa di kandang kuda khusus para tamu penginapan dan masuk ke dalam. Ruang penerimaan tamu agak luas dengan belasan meja-meja serta perapian hangat―biasanya para tamu memesan makanan disini. Ruangan ini agak sepi, hanya ada beberapa tamu sedang minum dan merokok sambil berbincang. Ibu pemilik penginapan tengah merajut ditemani kucing gemuk yang sedang membasuh mukanya. Fang memutuskan untuk segera naik ke tingkat atas tempat kamar-kamar sewaan, ia hendak istirahat dan menghangatkan diri. Belum sempat Fang menaiki tangga, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara.

"Mana bisa uang segitu membeli roti dan ikan! Pergi sana!" hardik seseorang. Fang dan para tamu penginapan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak remaja yang tadi―Boboiboy―dan Ocho dimarahi oleh seorang juru masak.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah menganggu," kata Boboiboy, ia kemudian pergi. Ocho si burung kuning terbang mengikutinya. Si juru masak kembali masuk ke dapur sambil menggerutu.

Fang menatapi kepergian remaja itu dengan miris. Fang tahu benar rasanya kelaparan dan tak bisa makan sesuka hati. Ia merasa kasihan padanya, tapi ada siluman di dekat remaja berbandana jingga itu. Fang tak ingin kekuatannya ketahuan dan melanggar perintah sang master. Tapi ia kasihan melihatnya.

Rasa manusiawi dan rasa takutnya pada perintah Kaizo bergumul sebentar di hati Fang namun karena Fang adalah orang baik, maka rasa kasihannya yang menang.

Fang pikir bila ia berhati-hati dan tak berlama-lama menemui Boboiboy, mungkin silumannya tidak akan tahu ia memiliki kekuatan. Aku akan baik-baik saja, pikir Fang dalam hati. Maka ia berderap pergi mengejar Boboiboy.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy menapaki jalan menuju kawasan hutan di dekat sungai. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan buah-buahan liar dan kacang-kacangan, seperti walnut. Lumayan untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Jangan risau Boboiboy, nanti kita dapat sesuatu untukmu," ujar Ocho. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tak apa, hanya masalah kecil ini," katanya riang seraya menyibakkan sebuah semak beri hitam. Mereka lalu menyusuri semak-semak lain dipinggir sungai, mengumpulkan beri-beri liar yang tumbuh di sana.

Sedang asyik mengumpulkan beri, tiba-tiba terdengar suara memanggilnya.

"Hey!"

Boboiboy dan Ocho menoleh. Tampak seorang remaja berlari kearahnya, ia membawa sesuatu di tangan. Boboiboy merasa heran karena ia tak kenal siapa dia, tapi ia temui saja. Ocho sendiri bersiaga sambil bertengger di pundak Boboiboy, si burung kakatua bisa merasakan ada aura aneh menguar dari tubuh anak asing itu.

Ocho pikir anak itu badannya lebih kecil daripada Boboiboy. Tubuhnya kurus terbalut baju yang elok berwarna ungu tua. Warna rambutnya tampak hitam, tapi bila Ocho perhatikan lagi, itu adalah warna biru malam yang pekat. Wajahnya tirus namun manis dengan mata membulat besar. Dia bukan manusia biasa, pikir Ocho semakin waspada.

Di depan Boboiboy, Fang berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah karena lari cukup jauh. Boboiboy merasa kasihan sekaligus bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ini," katanya sambil memberikan bungkusan kain di tangannya. Boboiboy menerimanya dan membuka bungkusan itu. Isinya sekerat roti, keju dan ayam hutan bakar.

"Tak begitu banyak tapi kuharap berguna. Sudah ya," kata remaja berambut biru itu, hendak lari dari sana. Boboiboy menahannya lengannya.

"Tunggu-"

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi, nanti tuanku mencari," elaknya.

"Tapi aku hanya mau mengobrol sebentar-" kata Boboiboy sambil menarik lengan Fang lagi.

"Tak usah, sudahlah-" tepis Fang, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Boboiboy.

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih dan berkenalan saja, sebentar kok!"

"Jangan-"

"Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar saja-"

Akibat tarik-menarik dengan Boboiboy, Fang jadi oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Karena hendak terjatuh, Boboiboy refleks menarik Fang agar tidak terperosok ke sungai... sayangnya malah dua-duanya hilang keseimbangan dan tercebur. Ocho hanya menepuk dahinya. Anak-anak jenius, pikirnya sarkatis.

Untungnya sungainya dangkal saja―hanya setinggi lutut. Boboiboy dan Fang terduduk di dalam air dengan baju basah kuyup, mengigil kedinginan. Makanan yang dibungkus itu juga ikut tercebur dan hanyut terbawa arus sungai―Boboiboy meringis melihatnya. Musnah sudah harapan makan enak.

"Urgh, kenapa sih kau harus bersikeras! Seharusnya kau tak menarik-narik lenganku!" seru Fang sambil berdiri, air berhamburan kemana-mana. Fang berjalan keluar sungai diiringi Boboiboy yang merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya, habis kau tak mau bicara padaku," kata Boboiboy sambil menahan rasa dingin. Fang mendengus kesal, ia membuka jubahnya dan memerasnya.

"Aku ada alasan untuk segera pergi! Habis sudah jubah hangatku, aku akan kedinginan nanti," keluh Fang. Boboiboy semakin merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku keringkan jubahmu? Nanti akan kukembalikan oke?" tawar Boboiboy. Ia berniat menggunakan kuasa elementalnya untuk mengeringkan pakaian tapi tidak mau melakukannya di hadapan orang asing.

"Tak usah," tepis Fang, tiba-tiba tak marah lagi melihat wajah memelas Boboiboy, Fang malah letih rasanya. "Aku kembali saja ke penginapan dan ganti baju sebelum aku flu."

"Oh, baiklah," kata Boboiboy. "Maaf ya soal tadi, aku sungguh tak sengaja," sesalnya.

"Tak apa-apa," balas Fang. Boboiboy hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi namun Ocho tiba-tiba terbang ke arah mereka.

"Boboiboy! Lariii!"

Boboiboy dan Fang terperanjat mendengarnya―belum sempat mereka bereaksi, muncul seekor setan reptil dari dalam hutan. Reptil itu seperti komodo raksasa dengan lidah layaknya ular. Boboiboy, Ocho dan Fang langsung waspada―terutama Boboiboy. Ia tak mau menggunakan kekuatannya di depan orang asing tapi situasi ini darurat.

"Mungkin ia tertarik mencium bau portal kita tadi," bisik Ocho pada Boboiboy. Setan dan memang bisa merasakan keberadaan energi ruh besar, termasuk portal dimensi. Mereka senang memakannya.

Boboiboy menelan ludah. Sambil melirik ke arah Fang, Boboiboy mulai bimbang. Gunakan kuasa elementalnya dan diusir penduduk atau diam saja dan membiarkan Fang diserang? Lebih baik ia-

Tiba-tiba, setan itu merayap dengan cepat. Boboiboy berdiri menghadang setan itu dan langsung memanggil kuasa elementalnya. Peduli amat ia diusir karena menyelamatkan orang!

"Kuasa elemental! Boboiboy Petir!"

Ganti Fang yang terkejut melihat anak asing di depannya tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi serba kuning-hitam. Rupanya ia juga memiliki kekuatan ruh! Belum habis keterkejutan Fang, Petir mengeluarkan pedang kembarnya dan dengan sekejap mata ia melesat.

"Tetakan pedang petir!" serunya seraya menebaskan pedang kembar itu. Arus listrik ribuan volt tampak menyala-nyala dan menghantam setan tersebut. Setan itu memekik kesakitan, bau hangus daging tercium membuat Fang agak mual.

Terdesak, setan itu lari masuk ke hutan tapi Petir tak memberikan kesempatan. Ia mengejar si setan dengan pedang terhunus.

"Mau kemana kau lari! Sambaran petir!"

"Kiiiiiiikkkk!"

Fang menutup telinganya karena bisingnya suara ledakan kilat―beberapa saat kemudian sambaran petir itu usai. Fang tercengang melihat lubang hitam bekas kilat besar membakar setan itu. Daging besar itu tampak hangus tak berbentuk lagi, asap mengepul dari bangkainya. Fang merasa ngeri sekaligus kasihan, tapi setan itu barusan hendak membunuh mereka semua. Jika Petir membiarkannya lolos, maka setan itu pasti mencari mangsa penduduk yang tak bisa mempertahankan diri.

Fang memandang Boboiboy dengan pandangan baru. Anak ini berbahaya, ia bisa dengan brutal, efisien dan cekatan membunuh makhluk yang ia anggap ancaman. Dia bukan anak polos yang tak pernah menumpahkan darah seperti Fang. Fang harus berhati-hati dengannya.

Boboiboy kembali ke wujud semula dan ia berbalik menghadap Fang, tak sadar apa yang Fang pikirkan tentangnya. Boboiboy hanya khawatir Fang akan lari ketakutan saat tahu ia adalah seorang "penyihir" dan memberitahu penduduk lain.

Tapi Fang malah terdiam di tempat. Boboiboy menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu―teriak, panik atau apalah―tapi hampir semenit berselang Fang tetap diam membuat Boboiboy agak khawatir.

"Errrm... kau baik-baik saja...?" tanyanya. Fang tersentak.

"Ah, ya aku baik. Hanya terkejut," gumam Fang.

"Kau tak takut...?" tanya Boboiboy, hati-hati. Fang menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku hanya-"

"Sudah cukup berbicaranya!" seru Ocho, sambil terbang di depan kedua anak itu. "Lihat ke arah sana!"

Boboiboy dan Fang menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Ocho dan melihat sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

Sekawanan setan dalam jumlah cukup besar bergerombol datang dari langit. Kawanan ini berbentuk seperti burung elang setengah manusia, kira-kira 300 ekor. Mereka turun menukik dari atas menuju desa Wagana sambil berkaok nyaring. Fang merasakan dentum jantungnya nyaring dan ia diserang rasa cemas luar biasa. Ia teringat saat pertama kali ia melihat kawanan setan menghancurkan kota Fresia dulu―mayat-mayat bertebaran, kehancuran dimana-mana, kematian mengintai di berbagai sudut...

"Kau lebih baik sembunyi!" seru Boboiboy pada Fang, memecah ketakutannya. "Ini terlalu berbahaya, aku akan coba lawan mereka semua!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Fang, Boboiboy berlari menuju koloni itu bersama Ocho yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi burung raksasa. Fang melihat anak asing itu memecah dirinya menjadi tiga―elemen petir, api dan tanah. Fang terpana melihat kekuatan Boboiboy, kekuatan itu jelas berbeda dengan milik Kaizo. Tapi Fang tak yakin apakah 3 orang bisa mengalahkan 300 setan... mustahil rasanya.

Kumpulan setan elang itu mendarat di Wagana dan pertempuran antara 3 elemen Boboiboy dan Ocho melawan koloni setan mulai pecah di padang itu. Fang ingat perintah Kaizo mengenai kerahasiaan kekuatannya dari para setan, maka dengan berat hati Fang lari dari sana meninggalkan anak aneh bernama Boboiboy tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih kepada **Ziyuu-chan 145, Shaby-chan, kurohimeNoir dan Harukaze Kagura**! Terimakasih sudah sempatkan baca dan luangkan waktu untuk review, ehehe~

Chapter depan bakalan ada pertempuran besar-besaran. Mikirinnya aja udah pusing ya Gusti...

Dan yang sudah nominasikan dan vote ff "Soaring Dragons" saya ini TERIMAKASIH BANYAK! Saya kaget ada yang suka haha padahal ini ff masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya senang ada yang terhibur membaca ff ini!

Saya terima saran, concrit dan tanggapannya agar ff saya bisa lebih bagus lagi! Gak usah segan-segan, silahkan beritahu di review~


	6. Terpisah

**Summary:** Kaizo dan Fang telah tiba di Desa Wagana. Kaizo bertemu dengan Tuan Tarung, seorang manusia setengah siluman. Fang telah menemui Boboiboy serta Ocho, namun tak lama kemudian Desa Wagana diserang oleh sekelompok setan yang hendak menjarah desa permai itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VI : Terpisah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Kerajaan Nissenoah**

Pagi itu begitu mendung dan dingin, Shielda berdiri di menara timur menikmati pemandangan.

Tidak, sebenarnya Shielda pagi-pagi menaiki menara hanya untuk memperhatikan sang Kaisar Agung Raijin Kanayama memanggil sebuah naga berwarna gelap. Sang kaisar berada di atas menara kastil yang tertinggi, sementara naga raksasa itu tengah duduk diam mendengarkan arahan sang kaisar. Shielda kenal dari kelas mana naga itu—itu adalah naga yang pandai dan kuat, dapat berbicara pula. Jarang sekali ada naga yang bisa berbicara, biasanya naga yang bisa berbicara menunjukkan kekuatan sihir dan tingkat intelegensi.

Katanya naga yang dapat berbicara sudah tinggal 25 ekor saja—dan mereka tak ingin melibatkan diri dalam urusan manusia. Naga-naga ini dahulu menghuni bumi sebelum manusia, namun karena peperangan di antara mereka sendiri, jumlah mereka menjadi jauh lebih sedikit. Ditambah lagi naga perempuan jarang lahir dan jarang bisa menghasilkan telur yang bisa menetas. Akibatnya, mereka menjadi jauh lebih sedikit jumlahnya, ditambah lagi peperangan antara naga dan manusia yang terjadi dahulu.

Raja Kinan, ayahnya, mengatakan garis keturunan Sai dan Shielda adalah seekor naga. Karena itu Sai dan Shielda memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk tiga titik di bawah mata mereka. Raja Kinan bercerita nenek moyang mereka menikah dengan seekor naga yang memiliki kekuatan magis tinggi hingga bisa mengambil wujud manusia. Itu adalah garis keturunan dari ayah mereka—Raja Kinan pun memiliki tanda titik di bawah matanya. Ayahnya berkata bila orang yang berdarah naga akan dikaruniai umur panjang, ketahanan fisik dan kekuatan mengolah ilmu magis... bahkan dapat mengambil bentuk sebagai seekor naga. Tapi Sai dan Shielda tak percaya dengan cerita ayah mereka kalau mereka adalah keturunan naga—si kembar pangeran dan putri itu tak memiliki kekuatan magis atau ruh. Apalagi berubah menjadi naga?

Shielda mengamati lagi naga yang begitu besar dekat Kaisar Raijin. Ayah Kaizo itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan naga bersisik gelap itu kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya. Hembusan angin kuat dari kepakan sayapnya itu membuat pohon-pohon membungkuk, ranting-ranting tercabut dan Shielda harus menahan kerudungnya agar tak ikut terbang. Shielda tak tahu apakah mitos ia keturunan naga itu benar atau tidak, tapi ia ingin bisa berbicara dengan naga pula. Kaisar Raijin memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang tak main-main hingga ia bisa menundukkan seekor naga dari kelas tinggi. Shielda kagum sekali melihat kemampuan sang kaisar—meskipun Raijin sangat sombong dan pemarah, ia sangat kuat. Kaizo sepertinya akan menjadi sekuat ayahnya, pikir Shielda.

"Naga Kaisar Raijin sudah lepas landas ya? Ah, padahal aku ingin mencoba menungganginya," ujar Sai, tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Shielda. Adiknya menoleh.

"Mana mungkin," kata Shielda sambil tersenyum. "Yang ada kau malah menjadi sarapan paginya. Lagipula nama naga itu Lahap, Sai."

"Heh," dengus Sai. "Kenapa Kaisar Raijin memanggil naganya kemari? Mau pamer atau apa, dia 'kan hanya tamu di kerajaan ini."

"Kau tak ingat ya kalau tempo hari kau membayar seorang pelawak bernama Cici Ko dan malah menantang duel maut dengan Kaizo untuk menikahiku?" ujar Shielda, antara geli bercampur kesal. "Kaisar Raijin memanggil Lahap untuk membawa Kaizo kemari melaksanakan duel yang tidak penting itu. Apalah rencana kau ini, malah semakin rumit keadaannya."

Sai tertawa kecil. Ia lalu mengacak kepala adiknya, membuat tudung hijau milik Shielda agak berantakan.

"Ahahaha, yang itu rupanya! Tentu saja aku masih ingat wajah melongo-mu saat Kaisar Raijin mengumumkan itu. Jangan marah adikku, lepas kejadian ini kau akan ditulis dalam dongeng sebagai puteri yang akan menikahi pangeran tampan dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Shielda langsung menginjak kaki Sai dengan keras. Sai mengaduh kesakitan, ia membungkuk menahan nyeri.

"Aduh! Aduh! Shielda kau baru saja meremukkan tulangku!"

"Aku sudah katakan aku tak mau bersama lelaki seperti Kaizo," balas Shielda. "Lagipula, kakimu takkan remuk semudah itu."

"Iya, kalau bukan kau yang injak," gerutu Sai. Ia lalu mengetuk kening Shielda sampai merah. Shielda mengaduh kesakitan, ia lalu menggeram marah.

"Ayo balapan lari sampai kandang kuda. Siapa yang kalah harus mencuci kuda yang menang selama sebulan!" tantang Shielda.

"Oke setuju!"

Belum usai perkataan Sai, sang adik langsung lari mendahuluinya, membuat Sai melongo kaget.

"Wei, tunggu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desa Wagana**

Kaizo kemudian keluar dari rumah Tarung. Ia memakai lagi jubah biru malamnya.

Kaizo mengingat lagi perbincangan mereka tadi—ia meminta Tarung untuk membantunya menuju Anatolia, menyegel kembali Raja Iblis sebelum bangkit lagi. Sayangnya, tadi Tarung menolak dan berkata tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan dunia pembasmi lagi. Kaizo mengingat saat ia duduk di ruangan Tarung dan Tarung berkata.

"Aku tak bisa, Kaizo," jawab Tarung. Si petani setengah siluman itu kemudian berkata. "Aku mempersilahkan kau dan pesuruhmu menginap di rumahku selama kau ingin, tapi aku takkan ikut dalam perjalanan kalian."

Kaizo lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku paham," kata pangeran Kanayama itu. "Terimakasih atas tawaran menginapnya, aku dan Fang sudah memesan kamar. Lebih baik aku kembali dahulu."

Maka Kaizo pun pamit dan pulang. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan meniti halaman berumput milik Tarung untuk menjemput kudanya yang ditambatkan di pohon ceri. Domba-domba tampak mengamatinya dari jauh, anjing gembala tampak tertarik melihat orang asing yang tak pernah mereka lihat. Dari jauh, terhampar padang bunga lavender, bau harumnya terbawa angin semilir. Kaizo pikir mungkin inilah alasan Tarung tak mau lagi berurusan dengan dunia pembasmi setan—kehidupan Tarung di sini sudah sangat tenang dan damai tanpa konflik apapun. Biar bagaimanapun rupa garang dan tubuh raksasa Tarung, ia memiliki jiwa yang tak suka pertarungan tak perlu.

Tapi Kaizo ingat saat ia masih kecil sekali, ia dan adiknya mendengarkan legenda "Laksamana Tarung"—seorang laksamana legendaris yang mampu berubah menjadi hewan raksasa yang bertaring panjang seperti tombak dan kuku runcing seperti pisau yang selalu memenangkan pertarungan apapun. Dongeng sebelum tidurnya itu bukan legenda rupanya, ibunya kemudian mengenalkan Kaizo kecil dengan Tarung. Tapi Tarung akhirnya menanggalkan jabatan laksamana dan mengasingkan diri.

Kaizo menghela nafas, ia agak kecewa Tarung tak bisa membantunya dalam misi berat seperti ini, tapi ia pikir ia akan segera mencari cara.

Dengan cepat dan lihai, Kaizo kemudian menaiki kudanya dan memacu hewan itu pergi. Kepergiannya diiringi tatapan Tarung dari jendela—tak bisa dipungkiri, Tarung lega Kaizo pergi. Bukannya ia tak senang dengan Kaizo, hanya saja Kaizo itu seperti pembawa masalah—dimana ada dia pasti ada situasi yang tak beres, tak damai atau ada keributan.

Tarung menghembuskan nafas lega. Saatnya membuat biskuit manis untuk melupakan kedatangan Kaizo yang tidak mengenakkan itu, pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekoloni pasukan setan telah memasuki Desa Wagana dari langit. Para penduduk berlarian sambil berteriak dan menangis. Anggota keluarga tercerai-berai—anak terpisah dari orang tuanya, seorang ibu kehilangan bayinya, saudara terpencar-pencar, beberapa terjatuh dan terinjak-injak. Setan-setan dengan senang menangkapi mangsa-mangsa yang mudah bagi mereka dan memulai jamuan makan mereka.

Boboiboy sangat kenal dengan pemandangan ini. Ia pergi dari Desa Rintis karena Desa Rintis hancur akibat terkena sapuan serangan sekoloni setan-setan. Dia harus meninggalkan Tok Aba, Yaya dan semua kehidupan nyamannya di sana, menjadi gelandangan dan pengembara yang tak jelas arah dan masa depannya. Remaja itu tiba-tiba merasakan amarah yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan pada malam penyerangan Desa Rintis. Ia kemudian fokus dalam dirinya, memanggil kuasa baru yang ia dapatkan kala itu.

"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Halilintar!"

Boboiboy bisa merasakan aliran tenaga listrik berkapasitas jutaan volt mengaliri tubuhnya. Menatap marah ke langit yang dipenuhi koloni setan, Halilintar menggenggam erat kedua pedang kembarnya—arus kilat merah mencercah di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan sekejap mata, ia kemudian berpindah dan menebaskan pedangnya tanpa ampun. Ia fokus menumpas setan-setan yang tengah menyerang penduduk saja.

"Hyaaaaah!"

Rentetan ledakan kilat terjadi dan menghanguskan setan-setan hingga binasa. Tercium bau daging busuk yang terbakar, membuat Halilintar agak mual tapi ia telan saja. Fokus, ia terus menghancurkan setan-setan yang terdekat yang hampir memakan penduduk. Dengan tangkas dan tanpa ampun, Halilintar memangkas habis musuh-musuhnya tersebut—percikan dan sambaran kilat membakar musnah lawan-lawannya.

Beberapa penduduk yang berhasil Halilintar selamatkan hanya memandangnya dengan berterimakasih.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Lari sejauh mungkin!" teriak Halilintar, marah. Tanpa menjawab, beberapa penduduk segera lari sekencang mungkin. Halilintar kemudian menyapu pandangannya dan melihat siapa lagi yang perlu ia selamatkan. Di arah Timur, ada banyak yang perlu pertolongannya—maka sekejap mata ia berpindah dan mulai membabat habis setan-setan yang hendak menyerang para penduduk.

Dengan ganas, Halilintar terus membasmi setan-setan itu. Di tengah-tengah pertarungan, sambil memutar pergelangan tangannya untuk memenggal 7 setan di kirinya, Halilintar melirik ke arah Ocho. Ocho sudah berganti rupa menjadi burung raksasa dan menyerang menggunakan cakar dan paruhnya. Seekor setan berbentuk perempuan setengah burung membawa tombak dan menusuk sayap Ocho. Ocho memekik terkejut—ia lalu terjatuh ke bawah dan berubah lagi menjadi siluman burung kakatua kecil tak berdaya. Ocho terkulai lemah di tanah.

"OCHO!" teriak Halilintar, khawatir. Ia segera melesat menjemput temannya. Para setan-setan mulai mengeroyoknya, membentuk dinding besar yang hendak menyerangnya. Halilintar yang tengah bergerak ke arah Ocho langsung marah.

"Minggir kalian! Sambaran Halilintar!"

Terjadi arus kilat berkekuatan cukup tinggi menghanguskan makhluk-makhluk itu. Mereka terpanggang dan terkapar—pasukan lainnya segera berteriak senang dan hendak memangsa Halilintar, berlari menyongsong. Sebelum cakar-cakar dan taring-taring mereka sampai merenggut Halilintar, ia dengan kecepatan sekejap mata berpindah dari tempatnya ke tempat Ocho untuk menjemput temannya—dan lalu berpindah lagi ke tempat yang agak jauh dari keroyokan para anggota koloni setan.

"Ocho!" panggil Halilintar, membaringkan Ocho ada di pangkuannya. "Biar kulihat lukamu."

"Jangan, ini bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak bisa terbang saja," jawab Ocho. "Fokus Boboiboy, lihat di sana mereka akan menyerang kita."

Ocho menunjuk ke arah berlawanan dan benar saja, setan-setan itu sangat banyak dan bergerombol berlari ke arah mereka berdua—dari jarak agak jauh, Halilintar bisa melihat pasukan tentara setan berbondong-bondong seperti ombak besar. Halilintar pikir kawanan ini lebih banyak daripada kawanan yang menyerang Desa Rintis. Jumlahnya terlalu banyak dan ia hanya seorang saja. Halilintar bisa melihat Desa Wagana yang tadinya indah, sekarang harus ikut hancur juga dengan jumlah korban yang mati lumayan banyak.

Tapi kini setelah merasakan kekuatan ruhnya, para setan itu jadi tertarik untuk memakan Halilintar. Halilintar pun bersiap.

"Ocho, lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini," ujar Halilintar.

"Eh, tapi aku bisa—"

Kata-kata Ocho terpotong karena tanpa di duga-duga, tiba-tiba ada sambaran cahaya berwarna biru datang menumpas habis barisan pertama makhluk-makhluk jahat tersebut. Halilintar dan Ocho terkejut, mereka lalu menoleh.

Di sana tampak Kaizo sedang menghunuskan pedangnya—pedangnya bercahaya biru dan berpendar putih. Di sekelilingnya terdapat filamen-filamen energi biru yang terpilin perlahan. Mata sang pembasmi menatap dingin ke arah Halilintar.

"Bocah kau mundur saja," ujar Kaizo.

"Ini urusanku, aku sudah daritadi melawan mereka," balas Halilintar, panas.

Kaizo tak menghiraukannya—ia kemudian mengibaskan pedangnya ke udara dan terjadi cahaya sangat menyilaukan. Setan-setan itu memekik ketakutan dan hendak berlari menyelamatkan diri, tapi sayangnya tsunami cahaya berwarna biru keperakan menghantam mereka semua, membuat sekelompok setan menjadi debu. Halilintar terperanjat melihatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia memusnahkan sebanyak itu menjadi debu?" tanya Halilintar, heran. "Aku menyerang setan-setan dan mereka mati menjadi bangkai, bukan debu!"

"Dia pembasmi, dia menyucikan setan-setan itu bukan sekedar membunuhnya," jelas Ocho. "Debu itu adalah debu intan bercampur perak hasil dari jiwa dan raga para setan yang berhasil disucikan. Kau 'kan bukan pembasmi jadi wajar saja."

"Ceh," tanggap Halilintar. Ia kemudian berlari menerjang barisan para tentara setan tersebut. "Ocho, kau sembunyi sajalah! Selamatkan diri, gunakan teleportasi kau!"

"Iya, iya," kata Ocho.

Halilintar berlari sambil membentuk tombaknya—tombak itu berwarna merah dan hitam. Ia kemudian menghunuskan tombak itu.

"Sambaran Halilintar!"

Dari tombak itu, muncul arus kilat berkekuatan tinggi yang memanggang setan-setan itu sampai hangus. Halilintar berbalik dan memecah tombaknya menjadi dua pedang kembar lagi dan menebas beberapa ekor setan di hadapannya. Dengan tanpa ampun, ia fokus melakukan gerakan kilat ke sana dan kemari untuk menghindar atau menyerang.

"Grrh terlalu banyak!" sergah Halilintar, marah. "Boboiboy Kuasa Lima!"

Muncul lima elemen berbeda-beda—Tanah, Api, Air, Api dan Petir—namun akibatnya Halilintar jadi tidak ada. Tanah, yang memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan langsung mengambil alih.

"Baiklah, utamakan keselamatan para penduduk ya!"

"Siap!" balas keempat elemen lain.

Melihat itu, Kaizo yang masih sibuk menyucikan melihat kemampuan Boboiboy—yang bisa membelah tubuh dan memiliki elemen-elemen tersendiri—dan Kaizo merasa heran sekaligus curiga. Ia tak pernah melihat manifestasi kekuatan roh seperti itu, apalagi kekuatan pengendalian elemen bumi yang hanya mitos belaka dari klan pengendali elemen yang sudah musnah akibat wabah penyakit ratusan tahun lalu. Tidak mungkin anak itu adalah klan pengendali elemental, pikir Kaizo.

Dari arah belakangnya, ada 32 ekor setan berbentuk monyet babon raksasa tengah berlari hendak mengigitnya—Kaizo menebaskan pedangnya dan mereka semua langsung menjadi debu keperakan. Kaizo bisa saja mengeluarkan gelombang kekuatan ruh sangat besar hingga bisa memusnahkan mereka semua sekaligus—tapi itu membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar juga. Kaizo khawatir saat ia kelelahan dan lemah, segel Raja Iblis Magog akan hancur. Kaizo khawatir jika ia menguras tenaga terlalu banyak, maka tenaganya untuk menahan segel itu akan terpakai pula. Berbahaya jika ia melemah sekarang—Raja Iblis Magog Ghur selama 24 jam terus menggedor segel di punggngnya, Kaizo bisa rasakan sendiri. Jika ia lemah, ia takkan bisa menahan gempuran Raja Iblis itu, akhirnya tubuhnya akan dirasuki olehnya.

Sementara itu, dari jauh Kaizo melihat Angin menghembuskan angin puting beliung yang mencabik-cabik tubuh sekelompok setan. Api sambil tertawa-tawa girang melempar bola-bola api ke arah setan-setan seolah ia sedang bermain bola biasa. Petir dengan serius berpindah dengan kecepatan sekejap mata dan menebaskan pedang kembarnya ke sana-kemari, menyelamatkan banyak orang. Air tampak tenang dan kalem menembakkan meriam air bertekanan cukup tinggi hingga melubangi tubuh-tubuh para setan tersebut. Kaizo pikir mereka cukup kompeten jadi ia fokus pada tugas penyucian.

Beberapa setan berwujud seperti manusia namun tanpa wajah berlari ke arah Kaizo. Wajah-wajah rata mereka tiba-tiba terbelah dan memperlihatkan mulut besar dengan taring-taring yang kecil namun ratusan jumlahnya. Kaizo menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah sambil menggumamkan ayat-ayat penyucian.

Tiba-tiba, semua setan-setan di sekeliling Kaizo semuanya berubah menjadi debu perak, dan serangan tak kasat mata itu meluas ke segala penjuru. Akibatnya ada 3000 lebih setan-setan yang menjadi debu suci, termasuk setan-setan yang tengah dihabisi oleh kelima elemen Boboiboy. Api dan Angin memandang Kaizo dengan wajah berbinar kagum.

"Hebatnya Abang!" seru keduanya. Petir mendecakkan lidah.

"Dia bukan Abang kalian!"

Melihat kawanan berjumlah ribuan mati begitu saja dalam hitungan detik, setan-setan yang lain menjadi semakin marah. Mereka kemudian memekik dan berderap menyerang Kaizo dan kelima elemen Boboiboy. Mereka semua kemudian bersiap sedia.

Dari arah berlawanan, tiba-tiba beberapa ekor setan berwujud seperti ular anakonda hendak menyambar Kaizo—Kaizo hendak menebas mereka dengan pedangnya namun setan-setan ular itu sudah keburu ditusuk oleh tombak-tombak tanah yang runcing. Kaizo menoleh dan melihat Tanah tengah memandangnya.

"Kita harus kerja sama kalau ingin cepat selesai," kata Tanah sambil terus menumbuk tanah dan mengeluarkan tombak-tombak batu untuk menyerang para setan yang sudah mendekat.

"Kupikir sekarang bukan waktu tepat berbincang," kata Kaizo. Ia kemudian menebas ke arah kirinya—terjadi ledakan cahaya bercampur debu penyucian. "Tapi rencanamu untuk prioritaskan penduduk sudah cukup bagus, jadi mari lakukan itu saja," tambah Kaizo lagi sambil menembak beberapa ekor setan buaya yang hampir memakan beberapa penduduk yang berlari.

"HAAAURHNG!"

Terdengar suara raungan besar memekakkan telinga—diikuti aura membunuh yang mengintimidasi. Kaizo, kelima elemen Boboiboy dan para setan sontak langsung menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan berpaling ke arah sumber aura dan suara tersebut. Terlihat seekor beruang raksasa berwarna hitam berada di puncak bukit—matanya merah dan wajahnya tampak marah.

Kaizo tahu siapa beruang raksasa itu—itu adalah Tuan Tarung. Tuan Tarung bisa berubah wujud menjadi beruang hitam raksasa, taring dan cakarnya besar dan tajam untuk mengoyak-ngoyak apapun. Orang-orang yang melihat Tuan Tarung dalam wujud beruangnya pasti mengira itu adalah setan beruang karena ukurannya yang luar biasa, tapi tidak demikian. Kaizo pernah dengar cerita kehebatan Tuan Tarung yang katanya sudah berumur 1250 tahun—Tuan Tarung pernah menghabisi armada Iblis Vargoba yang jumlahnya jutaan ekor setan seorang diri saja. Setelah itu, Tuan Tarung kemudian melawan sang iblis dan menang telak.

Kaizo tersenyum senang. Sang legenda sudah kembali, pikirnya.

Beruang raksasa itu kemudian menerjang sebarisan setan hingga mereka semua terpental ke belakang. Cakarnya dengan mudah mencabik-cabik tubuhnya—darah muncrat kemana-mana. Tuan Tarung kemudian meninju tanah dan seketika itu terjadi gelombang kejut dan tanahnya ambruk. Setan-setan yang terkena gelombang kejut segera mati tanpa terkecuali.

Melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu, kelima elemen Boboiboy yang tak mengenal siapa Tuan Tarung langsung merasa takut bercampur waspada. Petir mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada pedangnya. Air mundur sedikit ke belakang, Tanah mengepalkan tangannya. Api dan Angin tampak tegang bercampur ketakutan.

"Astaga, ada setan sebesar itu?!" ujar Api, tak percaya.

"Waspada semuanya!" seru Tanah.

"Berhati-hati, jangan dekati dia kecuali kita lawan bersama-sama!" ujar Petir.

"Tak perlu menyerangnya. Dia ada di pihak kita," koreksi Kaizo. "Sekarang, sudah pasti kemenangan ada di pihak kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang terus berlari tanpa henti bersama para penduduk yang mengungsi, tak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Fang begitu familiar dengan rasa takut ini yang melandanya—ia teringat semasa ia masih kecil ia pernah berlari dari serangan koloni setan juga yang memusnahkan lebih dari separuh kota Fresia. Jerit ketakutan, kepanikan, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan... Fang berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ia harus lari menyelamatkan diri, seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Master Kaizo. Kaizo pernah berkata jika ia tidak ada dan Fang dalam bahaya, ia harus lari menyelamatkan diri.

Ada banyak penduduk yang ikut berlari bersama Fang. Anak-anak kecil digendong dan menangis, saudara-saudara yang saling menjaga dan para pasangan kekasih yang lari sambil bergandengan tangan, takut terpisah. Kawanan setan ada yang mengejar para pengungsi, beberapa dari penduduk ditangkap dan dimangsa di tempat. Ada juga penduduk yang membawa senjata seperti tombak, pedang dan pisau berusaha melakukan perlawanan, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka malah justru menemui ajal dalam perut setan-setan itu. Fang sedih, ia ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang itu tapi ia sama saja tidak bergunanya.

Karena tubuh Fang kecil, ia jadi begitu mudah ditabrak oleh seorang pria dewasa dan jatuh tersungkur. Wajah Fang terkena tanah, membuat hidung dan bibirnya berdarah. Fang meringis kesakitan, ia hendak bangun dan berlari lagi tapi tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ia diinjak-injak oleh beberapa orang yang lari. Fang berusaha bangkit agar tidak terinjak-injak tapi tak bisa—tiap ia berusaha bangkit, ia lagi-lagi diinjak oleh orang lain. Sekujur tubuh Fang terasa sakit sekali, ia berupaya berteriak tapi tak didengar.

"To-tolong," kata Fang, lemah.

Akhirnya tak ada yang lagi menginjak-injaknya karena semua penduduk telah lari ke dalam hutan. Tinggallah Fang sendirian bersama mayat-mayat yang sedang disantap dan orang-orang sekarat yang sedang dimakan hidup-hidup. Fang meringis menahan sakit—ia hendak bangun tapi ia pasti menarik perhatian para setan-setan itu. Namun jika Fang diam saja di sini dan pura-pura mati, ia juga akan kena giliran dimakan.

Fang tiba-tiba teringat Kaizo dan ia ingin sekali masternya menyelamatkannya meski hanya karena rasa tanggung jawab, bukan rasa sayang. Fang pikir apakah ia akan mati disini, di dalam perut-perut rakus para setan?

Tiba-tiba ada dua ekor setan berperut buncit sekali tapi kaki dan tangannya kurus, mendatangi Fang. Lidah-lidah mereka panjang terjulur seperti anjing, air liur menetes. Terdengar bunyi nafas berat, kedua setan itu kemudian berjongkok di dekat Fang—tangan-tangan yang kotor menjamah tubuh Fang seperti mengira-ngira daging Fang. Fang hendak menjerit ketakutan, tapi ia diam dan berusaha tenang. Jika ada kesempatan, Fang akan menyerangnya dan lari!

"Hrrhm, anak kecil," gerutu si setan buncit. "Baunya enak sekali, tapi ada yang aneh dengannya."

"Mungkin dia punya kekuatan ruh, biasanya yang memiliki kekuatan ruh dagingnya sangat enak," ujar setan yang satunya.

"Heerrhh, kalau begitu apa kita tunggu—"

"Sedang apa kalian?" tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara mengejutkan Fang dan kedua setan buncit itu. Fang membuka matanya sedikit hendak melihat—ternyata seorang setan yang lain datang tapi wujud ia sangat tampan dan rupawan dengan baju zirah lengkap. Ia seperti memiliki pangkat dan kedudukan.

"Anu, Tuan Panglima, kami hendak makan," jawab kedua setan buncit. Sang panglima hanya melengos.

'Cepatlah, pasukan pengecoh sedang mengalihkan perhatian si pembasmi Kaizo Kanayama dan rekan-rekannya. Kita sudah mendapatkan Kitab Matahari yang dicari oleh Jenderal, kita harus segera pergi dari sini," ujar panglima berbaju zirah tersebut. "Aku takkan bisa menang melawan si Kaizo itu sendirian," gumamnya lagi.

"Tapi Tuan Panglima, boleh kami bawa anak ini? Kami lapar," kata seorang setan buncit. Panglima itu tampak marah.

"Terserah kalian asal jangan lamban!" bentaknya. Kedua setan buncit itu ketakutan dan segera menganggukkan kepala.

"Ba-baik Tuan. Terimakasih Tuan Panglima," jawab mereka bersamaan. Si panglima itu kemudian berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Fang yang ketakutan sekali hingga gemetar dan kedua setan buncit yang senang mendapat santapan lezat.

Fang tiba-tiba diangkat dan disampirkan ke pundak salah satu setan buncit itu—tercium bau busuk sekali dari tubuh si setan. Fang masih sangat panik, ia tak yakin bisa hidup selepas dari sini. Ia juga tak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh kedua setan buncit tersebut.

Master Kaizo, selamatkan saya, pinta Fang dalam hati.

Selamatkan saya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Terimakasih kepada **Ziyuu-chan 145 – Reiya Sapphire - Shaby-chan -** **Harukaze Kagura** yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk review cerita ini! Terimakasih banyak sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk menanggapi karya saya! Hehehe ^_^

Dan bagi **Official IFA 2018** yang telah datang mengabarkan fanfic ini memenangkan penghargaan tahunan Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, terimakasih juga! Kalian panitia hebat dengan hasil kerja yang sangat baik, tanpa dibayar sepeser pun.

Saya ada rencana untuk membuat ff ini menjadi trilogi, dan mungkin ff ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi dan akan dilanjutkan ke sequel selanjutnya. Tapi itu masih lama mungkin hehe.

Silahkan beri saya masukan, tanggapan atau unek-unek dalam kotak review~


	7. Jalan Baru

**Sebelumnya** : Terjadi perang di Desa Wagana—Kaizo, Boboiboy, Ocho dan Tuan Tarung bekerja sama untuk membasmi para setan. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Fang diculik oleh dua orang setan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Jalan Baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kerajaan Nissenoah**

Shielda membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tadi barusan tertidur pulas tanpa mimpi apapun, namun entah mengapa matanya seperti memiliki keinginan sendiri. Shielda terbangun dengan tenang, seolah sudah saatnya ia bangun meskipun di luar masih gelap. Malam masih panjang dan Shielda tahu harus mengistirahatkan diri untuk kegiatan esok hari. Ada rencana berburu dengan kawanan Kaisar Raijin dan Shielda ingin ikut bersama Sai serta ayahnya. Sai pandai sekali melacak jejak hewan, tapi Shielda lebih akurat dalam membidik busur panah.

Shielda duduk diam di atas ranjangnya. Api di perapian hanya tinggal baranya saja, kamarnya sangat gelap kecuali sinar rembulan dari jendela. Shielda memutuskan bangun seraya merapatkan gaun tidurnya. Cuaca begitu dingin saat dinihari, dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko sakit untuk acara besok.

Jemarinya menarik tirai lalu menyibakkannya. Tampak pemandangan separuh istananya dari atas sini, titik-titik api menerangi jalan-jalan di lingkungan istana. Dari kejauhan, tampak sebuah gunung diselimuti kegelapan yang membayang, hitam pekat seperti tinta. Bulan penuh membola di atas sana seperti lampion langit. Cahayanya pucat dan pudar namun indah walau hanya pantulan dari surya.

Angin dingin menyeruak masuk lewat jendela, Shielda merapatkan selimut di pundaknya. Bibirnya mulai mengering karena suhu di daerah dataran tinggi yang memang lebih dingin daripada di dataran rendah, tapi meski ia sudah terbiasa ada kalanya ia bisa sakit juga.

Memutuskan tak ada hal menarik untuk dilakukan, Shielda lalu menutup jendelanya dan hendak kembali tidur namun sedetik kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan gempa kecil mengguncang seisi kastil itu.

Shielda berpegangan pada mulut jendela dengan erat-erat, kakinya terasa goyah. Ia melihat semua benda-benda di kamarnya bergetar, beberapa perkakas kecil terjatuh. Untungnya kastil ini terbuat dari batu maka gempanya terasa ringan saja, hanya membuat sedikit limbung meski cukup mengkhawatirkan. Dari luar sana terdengar seru-seruan penjaga kastil, sangkakala raksasa ditiup untuk memperingatkan semua orang. Shielda mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki berderap ribut di depan pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya lalu dibuka dengan keras dan tiga orang pengawal masuk.

"Cepat Tuan Putri! Kita harus keluar!"

Tak lama setelah itu, gempa berhenti. Shielda dan para pengawal agak lega namun tetap merasa waspada dan paranoia. Shielda menoleh ke arah pengawal.

"Ini bukan gempa biasa," kata Shielda.

"Benar, Tuanku. Ini bukan gempa biasa, kata pengawas menara ada sesuatu terjadi di gunung berapi," sahut sang pengawal. Shielda segera menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat gunung itu menyemburkan asap besar berwarna gelap, tampak sedikit pijar lahar membara mulai keluar laksana api yang terang membelah kegelapan malam di gunung itu. Shielda terperangah. Gunung itu sebentar lagi meletus dan menghancurkan mereka semua.

"Shielda!" teriak Sai, ia langsung masuk ke kamar adiknya, wajahnya tampak panik sekali. "Shielda, cepat keluar!"

Shielda tak menghiraukan panggilan kakaknya yang baru saja datang ke kamarnya, ia melihat sesuatu aneh bergerak-gerak di tumpahan lahar panas itu. Sesuatu yang hidup dan berbentuk seperti raksasa.

Shielda terkejut saat sadar benda bergerak di lahar itu tiba-tiba terbang ke langit. Tak hanya satu, tapi banyak sekali, membentuk gerombolan kecil yang beterbangan membelah asap kawah berapi menuju langit malam. Sai menghampiri Shielda yang masih mematung dan menarik lengan adiknya agar ikut ia pergi, tetapi Shielda menepis tangan kakaknya.

"Coba lihat Sai! Apa itu?" tanya Shielda. Sai menengok ke jendela dan terkesima saat melihat pemandangan itu.

Sekawanan naga-naga muncul dari kawah berapi membelah asap tebal menuju langit malam. Sai terperangah melihat puluhan ekor naga besar keluar dari perut gunung berapi, seolah burung-burung camar memburu ikan.

"Kukira naga sudah tak ada..." gumam Sai.

"Mereka tinggal di gunung berapi selama ini?" tanya Shielda, heran. "Kenapa baru sekarang mereka keluar?"

Pertanyaan Shielda itu lalu terjawab dengan sendirinya. Sekarang puluhan ekor naga itu menuju kerajaan mereka, langit malam penuh sesak dengan tubuh-tubuh raksasa mereka. Sai dan Shielda terperanjat.

"Cepat kita harus temui Ayah!" seru Sai. Kedua kembar tersebut lari menuju aula utama, ayah mereka yang seorang raja pastilah ada di sana, menangani keributan. Dengan langkah cepat seolah diburu maut, Sai dan Shielda bergegas seraya menghindari beberapa figur pengawal di koridor-koridor. Jantung mereka berdebar sekali, kedatangan sekawanan naga-naga ini pastilah sudah diketahui oleh ayah mereka. Tapi sebagai anak, mereka harus mendampingi ayah mereka dalam mengayomi tugas negara tanpa kenal waktu. Itu adalah tugas mereka sebagai penerus keberlangsungan dinasti ini.

Mereka menapakkan kaki di aula utama tersebut—namun ada hal ganjil terjadi. Sai dan Shielda mengira mereka akan menemui suasana hiruk-pikuk penuh kesibukan di aula, tapi rupanya tidak terjadi apapun. Beberapa tokoh besar kerajaan hadir dan beberapa pengawal, tapi mereka terdiam penuh ketegangan. Mereka semua berdiri melingkar mengelilingi sesuatu, entah apa yang mereka saksikan. Tak hanya itu, atap aula utama sudah berlubang besar sekali memperlihatkan seekor naga yang mengawasi mereka semua. Shielda meneguk ludahnya. Ia belum pernah melihat naga sedekat ini. Shielda dan Sai menyelinap masuk barisan agar mereka bisa mendekat, tapi setelah dekat mereka terkejut bercampur heran melihat dua figur familiar sedang berdiri dengan wajah tegang. Kaisar Raijin dan ayah mereka, Sang Raja.

"...bila kau berlutut sekarang dan mengakui aku sebagai kaisarmu, para naga tidak akan menghancurkan negerimu," ujar Kaisar Raijin. Wajahnya dingin namun keji.

"Jadi ini alasanmu kemari. Kau mengincar tanah ini untuk naga-naga ini bukan? Mereka sudah di bawah komandomu," sahut Raja Kinan.

Sai dan Shielda tiba-tiba mengerti. Rupanya itu tujuan Kaisar Raijin datang ke sini— seorang kaisar agung mau repot-repot datang ke kerajaan kecil memang agak aneh, tapi jika hadiahnya adalah membangunkan koloni naga yang selama ini tersembunyi, tentu saja ia akan datang. Tak ada satupun dari mereka tahu ada koloni naga tinggal di perut gunung berapi, tapi Kaisar Raijin bisa tahu.

Kalau begitu, mungkinkah mitos mengenai Sai, Shielda dan keluarganya adalah keturunan naga itu juga sungguhan?

"Berlututlah, Kinan, aku tak suka kekerasan pada temanku sendiri," ujar Kaisar Raijin. "Apa kesombonganmu untuk tidak tunduk akan menghabisi nyawa rakyatmu? Apa kau suka melihat para naga membakar para penduduk?"

Seru-seruan marah menentang perkataan Kaisar Raijin memenuhi aula utama itu, tapi segera hening saat naga milik Kaisar Raijin mengaum nyaring seakan mengancam. Suara-suara kembali diam, wajah-wajah mereka ketakutan. Keheningan tanpa suara membuat mereka bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan minta tolong penduduk desa yang panik dan ketakutan, rupanya kehancuran sudah dimulai. Sang raja mengeraskan ekspresinya, ia tak bisa diam saja. Jika memang maunya Kaisar Raijin seperti itu, maka apa boleh buat. Demi kemashalatan bersama, mereka harus menelan ego mereka dan memohon untuk rakyat yang tak berdosa.

Raja Kinan bersiap hendak berlutut menyerah demi keselamatan rakyatnya, tapi Shielda segera menyeruak keluar dari barisan dan berdiri di depan. Ia berteriak.

"Jangan mau Ayah! Orang ini hanya akan menindas kita dan memperalat kita! Lebih baik kita semua mati terbakar bersama-sama daripada hidup dijajah!"

Suara Shielda seakan memecah ketakutan semua orang, seolah menghembuskan api membara ke dalam dada orang-orang takut, menghanguskan keraguan. Sang ayah terhenyak dan menatap putrinya dengan perasaan campur aduk namun matanya kembali jernih. Mendengar teriakan membangkang itu, daripada marah Kaisar Raijin malah tersenyum miring sambil memperhatikan Shielda.

"Semangat yang bagus. Tak salah aku memilihmu menjadi pengantin Kaizo," ujar sang kaisar. "Tapi, sekarang pernikahan takkan terjadi. Jika kalian mau terbakar bersama-sama di sini, maka aku turuti."

Kaisar Raijin lalu berjalan menghampiri naganya yang masih setia menunggu, ia lalu menaiki tengkuknya. Naga itu terbang lepas ke udara dengan satu kibasan sayapnya yang kuat sekali. Tinggallah mereka semua menatap sang raja dengan penuh harap.

Raja Kinan lalu menghunuskan pedangnya dan berkata dengan suara lantang.

"Seperti kata putriku, jika kita memang akan mati, matilah dengan terhormat bukan mati seorang pecundang!" teriaknya. "Teruskan persiapan panah-panah di atas menara, kita tembak naga-naga ini!"

Seruan sang raja disambut sorak-sorai semua yang hadir. Sai dan Shielda merasakan kobaran api dalam dada mereka, seperti halnya para tentara di sini.

Seketika perintah raja dikumandangkan, para tentara sibuk ke menara atas, sementara yang lain sibuk menyiapkan panah-panah untuk melawan para naga yang terbang walau tak seberapa. Panah-panah ini sebenarnya sudah disiapkan dari dahulu, tinggal menunggu para tentara berbaris dan menembakkannya. Sai dan Shielda bersiap hendak ikut bertempur namun sang ayah menahan mereka.

"Ada apa Ayah?" tanya Sai, heran. Di sekeliling mereka semua sangat sibuk orang lalu-lalang, kebanyakan para tentara dan komandan mereka.

"Ikut aku kemari," ujar sang raja.

"Kalau Ayah mau kita kabur dari sini—" ujar Sai, agak marah.

"Bukan," tepis ayahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghentikan naga-naga ini. Ayo, sebelum terlambat."

Sai dan Shielda berlari di belakang sang raja menyusuri koridor-koridor batu di kastil tersebut. Mereka melewati jalan-jalan yang berkelok-kelok semakin menembus masuk ke dalam kastil. Semakin dalam mereka masuk, semakin sepi dari manusia areanya. Sai dan Shielda samar-samar masih bisa mendengar suara-suara orang di luar sedang bertarung mati-matian. Shielda tak tahan lagi rasanya.

"Masih jauhkah Ayah?" tanya Shielda namun ayahnya tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Area ini asing tak dikenali Sai maupun Shielda, walau ada dalam lingkungan kastil. Seperti area rahasia dan gelap, berbatu-batu besar dengan penerangan seadanya dari obor-obor yang dibawa Sai dan Shielda.

Tak lama berjalan di rute aneh itu, mereka tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan sebuah tangga sempit yang terbuat dari bebatuan kusam. Tangga itu melingkar hingga tinggi ke atas, seolah tangga itu mendaki sebuah menara. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sang raja menaiki tangganya dengan terburu-buru. Sai dan Shielda mengekor di belakang.

Mungkin ada 120 anak tangga yang mereka daki, hingga mereka berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu kayu tertutup. Sang raja mengambil sebuah kunci besar bergerigi dan mencoba membuka pintu itu. Sedetik kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan bunyi halus. Sai dan Shielda menyorotkan obor-obor di tangan mereka untuk memberi penerangan ke dalam ruangan itu.

Di terangi cahaya temaram, terlihat sebuah meja besar terbuat dari batu di sana. Kamar ini hanya memiliki meja itu saja, tak ada yang lain. Meja itu seperti meja persembahan, dan di atasnya terdapat sebuah buku raksasa. Sang raja lalu mendekati meja itu dan meniup debu tebal di atas sampul besi buku itu. Tampak tulisan-tulisan aneh terpatri di sampul logamnya dan pahatan simbol-simbol kuno. Sai dan Shielda mengerutkan alis.

"Apa ini Ayah?" tanya Sai, penasaran.

Sang raja membuka buku itu dan bunyi debam keras terdengar karena beratnya buku tersebut. Jemarinya menyentuh halaman bertulis aksara aneh tersebut.

"Kalian tahu mengapa di keluarga kita memiliki tanda tiga titik di bawah mata?" tanya sang raja.

"Ya... kata Ayah mitosnya kita memiliki darah naga," kata Shielda.

"Ini adalah kontrak perjanjian leluhur kita saat menikahi seekor naga. Naga itu adalah naga yang sangat berkuasa, sebagai bentuk kerjasama."

"Jadi?" tanya Sai. "Apa hubungannya, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Kalimat dalam buku ini ditulis dalam bahasa para naga. Hanya keturunan naga sajalah yang perkataannya didengar oleh naga. Dengan ini, kita bisa berbicara dengan mereka dan menundukkan para naga kembali. Mantra kuno ini memang sengaja diberikan bila para naga dikendalikan dan menyerang manusia tanpa provokasi."

Sai dan Shielda terperanjat. Sang raja lalu membalikkan badannya dan meraba sesuatu di dinding. Ia tiba-tiba menggeser sebuah batu dan ternyata ada ruang kosong kecil di dalam. Raja Kinan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lubang dan menarik sesuatu keluar.

Seketika itu atap dari kamar kecil ini luruh, terbuka seluruhnya memperlihatkan langit malam dan sekawanan naga yang sedang asyik menebar teror di kerajaan mereka. Meja batu besar itu meninggi dan muncul tangga-tangga kecil, seperti panggung persembahan. Sang raja, Sai dan Shielda menaiki tangga-tangga itu dan berdiri tegak. Dari atas sini, mereka bisa melihat kekacauan yang disebabkan serangan para naga dan ribuan anak panah menghujani naga-naga itu. Sang raja lalu berkata.

"Ayo! Ikuti ucapanku!" ujar sang raja. "Sai baca kalimat ini dan Shielda baca ini." Sai dan Shielda bersiap.

" _Ssajumaves_!" teriak Raja Kinan, Shielda dan Sai. Shielda pikir suara mereka pasti akan tenggelam dalam ributnya kehancuran dan huru-hara di sini, tapi ternyata tidak. Setelah mengucapkan bahasa kuno para naga, sekonyong-konyongnya, para naga yang sedang menebar kekacaun berhenti, terhenyak mendengar itu. Mereka lalu berbalik menatap sang raja, Sai dan Shielda, mata-mata mereka tertuju pada ketiga orang itu. Ekspresi mereka menunggu.

" _Ssajumaves_!" seru Raja Kinan. " _Kiotce, drak namkretio, jughani, nundu lim_?"

[Wahai para naga! Tak malukah kalian mengingkari sumpah?]

Para naga diam menunggu. Sai lalu membacakan kalimatnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

" _Srevaja sel. Zenz jughani, jioua, res anses_!"

[Ini tanah nenek moyang kita sesuai sumpah para pendahulu.]

" _Dra, liliare, sa res jughani_!" ujar Shielda pada kalimat terakhir.

[Maka, kembalilah dan penuhi sumpahmu.]

Bahasa kuno dalam buku itu telah dicampur oleh sedikit kekuatan hingga membuat para naga terdiam dan memahami. Diamnya kawanan naga itu sambil menatap mereka membuat sang raja, Sai dan Shielda menunggu dengan rasa cemas apa yang akan terjadi. Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba seorang naga paling besar mendekati mereka bertiga. Sai dan Shielda gemetar ketakutan saat melihat kepala sang naga yang begitu masif mendekat—begitu mudahnya ia membuka mulutnya dan menelan habis mereka bertiga tanpa tersedak. Atau menghanguskan mereka semua.

Tanpa diduga, naga itu tidak menyerang mereka. Ia lalu menjawab.

" _Mare, tro. Hujigtrux zen, plioa niyatra_."

"Apa katanya?" tanya Shielda pada ayahnya. Sang ayah tampak lega.

"Dia bilang, 'tidak bisa. Sayangnya kami dipengaruhi dengan sihir oleh orang ini'."

"Kaisar Raijin?" reka Sai. "Jadi mereka juga tak bisa berbuat apapun?"

"Kaisar Raijin memiliki sihir yang sangat kuat hingga mengikat para naga. Kudengar keturunan Kanayama memang memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa," ujar Raja Kinan. Ia lalu berbalik menatap sang naga. " _Aftare bio. Guvrua kisma_ —"

"Jadi benar rupanya," kata seseorang tiba-tiba memotong percakapan sang raja. Mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat Kaisar Raijin tengah menunggangi naganya dengan wajah serius bercampur marah. "Kalian keturunan para naga, maka kalian bisa berbicara pada mereka. Tetapi jika orang lain yang membacakan teks itu, bangsa naga takkan mengerti. Sayangnya, bisa bercakap saja tak cukup."

"Lepaskan sihir mereka!" ujar Sai. Kaisar Raijin menatap Sai dengan remeh.

"Jangan bodoh, mana mau aku lepaskan," katanya ringan. "Nah, ayo teruskan kehancuran ini. Bakarlah mereka."

Sang naga di depan Sai, Shielda dan Raja Kinan tampak merasa berat. Makhluk raksasa itu lalu berkata.

" _Sil vur fhirt..._ " ujarnya pelan seakan menyesal. Raja Kinan terbelalak.

Maafkan kami, katanya.

Pemandangan terakhir sang raja, Shielda dan Sai adalah mulut seekor naga menghembuskan api ke arah mereka semua—beberapa pekikan dan teriakan terdengar dan setelah itu adalah kegelapan pekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desa Wagana**

Boboiboy mengusap keningnya yang kotor dengan darah para setan. Bandana oranye miliknya sudah hilang entah kemana selama pertempuran itu. Perang antara Boboiboy, Kaizo dan Tuan Tarung melawan sepasukan setan telah usai dan menyisakan desa permai itu porak-poranda. Semua tanah habis tertutupi oleh bangkai-bangkai setan dan lautan pasir perak hasil penyucian Kaizo. Para penduduk banyak yang mati atau terluka, sebagian sudah lari ke hutan. Rumah-rumah hancur luluh-lantak, tak ada yang satu pun bangunan yang berdiri lagi. Desa yang tadinya permai dan sangat indah dalam sekejap saja berubah menjadi lautan darah dan mayat, seolah bayangan dari neraka. Mereka menang tapi lagi-lagi harus dengan bayaran yang mahal.

Boboiboy berdiri menatap sekelilingnya, resah. Hatinya sudah terkoyak dua kali melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti di Desa Rintis. Ia hendak memalingkan pandangannya tapi ia tak tahu harus menatap ke mana. Di setiap sudut ada pemandangan tak mengenakkan dengan bau busuk dari bangkai para setan yang menyengat sekali. Boboiboy hendak menutup hidungnya tapi ia tak bisa. Baju dan tangannya sudah kotor dengan darah.

"Boboiboy!" panggil suara familiar. Remaja muda itu menoleh dan melihat Ocho terbang sambil mengigit bandana jingga kesayangannya. Boboiboy lega sekali saat melihat kawan karibnya itu.

"Ocho!" serunya. Ia memeluk siluman burung tersebut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, Boboiboy," jawab Ocho. Ia lalu menyampirkan bandana jingga itu di pundak temannya. "Aku ketemu ini tadi. Agak kotor tapi utuh, syukurlah. Aneh melihat kau tanpa ini."

Boboiboy meraih bandana itu dan melipatnya dengan rapi sambil tersenyum tipis. Nanti akan ia cuci jika ada kesempatan.

"Terimakasih. Tapi keselamatanmu lebih penting," ucap Boboiboy, tulus. Ocho menempelkan kepalanya ke pipi Boboiboy sebagai tanda sayang.

Ada sosok tinggi besar mendatangi Boboiboy dan Ocho. Remaja itu menoleh dan melihat seorang pria bertubuh kekar sekali, tinggi menjulang dan bertaring, bajunya sudah koyak dan memperlihatkan kulitnya yang agak biru. Pria ini yang tadi membantu mereka berperang, Tuan Tarung.

"Siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihat pengendali elemental semenjak ratusan tahun lalu," ujarnya. Mata birunya tampak tajam. Boboiboy tersenyum sopan.

"Saya biasa dipanggil Boboiboy, saya dari Desa Rintis. Ini teman saya, Ocho," kata Boboiboy.

"Kenapa anak seusiamu berada di sini?" selidik Tuan Tarung. "Aneh betul, sebab Desa Rintis cukup jauh."

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"...desa saya sudah hancur. Saya pergi menyelamatkan diri dan hendak ke Negeri Selatan mencari guru untuk mengendalikan kuasa saya."

Tuan Tarung mengusap dagunya. Ia tampak berpikir.

"Itu adalah negeri asal Kaizo dan aku, kami tinggal di sana dulu," ujar pria besar itu. "Kalian sudah bertemu dengan pembasmi terbaik, kalian tak perlu jauh-jauh ke sana."

"Be, benarkah?" sahut Boboiboy terperanjat, tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya tapi muncul masalah baru. Selanjutnya adalah bagaimana meyakinkan Master Kaizo atau Tuan Tarung untuk mengajarinya, pikir Boboiboy ragu. Ia pesimis Tuan Tarung mau ambil murid, apalagi Kaizo yang kasar itu. Ambil Boboiboy sebagai budak saja belum tentu Kaizo mau, apalagi murid.

"Hmmm, kemampuanmu berbahaya sekali, bocah. Dan terlalu berharga untuk tidak dilatih dengan benar," ujar Tuan Tarung. "Ikutlah denganku."

"Anda mau melatihnya?" sahut Ocho dari pundak Boboiboy, terkejut. Boboiboy menatap Tuan Tarung dengan penuh harap.

"Ya, aku mau melatihnya. Dia terlalu berbahaya untuk ditinggal sendirian," ujar Tuan Tarung. Boboiboy terperangah bisa semudah itu Tuan Tarung menerima murid. Ia hampir tak percaya. Ia pikir ia harus susah payah membuktikan diri dan usaha lainnya.

"Maaf... saya hanya terkejut Anda mau menerima saya dengan mudahnya," gumam Boboiboy sambil menahan rasa malu. Tuan Tarung melipat tangannya ke dada

"Justru bukan seorang yang bijak jika melihat sebuah senjata berbahaya dipegang oleh orang tak berpengalaman dan tidak diajari," ujar Tuan Tarung dengan nada sedikit menyinggung kondisi Boboiboy. "Kau sudah membuktikan dirimu padaku saat bertarung tadi. Kau tak memerlukan ujian apapun dariku."

"Uhm, te-terimakasih," ucap Boboiboy, hatinya bingung antara malu atau senang sekali. "Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi guru saya, saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya!" janji Boboiboy, sungguh-sungguh.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu. Jika tidak, aku akan bunuh kau agar kekuatanmu tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah," ujar Tuan Tarung sambil pergi, meninggalkan Boboiboy dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara senang, bersemangat, takut dan khawatir, tapi perasaan lega lebih dominan. Ocho juga tampak gelisah bercampur lega.

Setelah Tuan Tarung sudah pergi agak jauh, barulah Boboiboy melonjak kegirangan diikuti Ocho yang berkicau gembira. Mereka menari-nari di sana meluapkan suka-cita mereka.

"Syukurlah Boboiboy! Kita sudah ada guru untukmu!" seru Ocho sambil mengusap kepala temannya. Boboiboy tertawa.

"Iya, aduh! Untunglah! Aku dapat guru sebelum jauh-jauh ke Negeri Selatan! Selain itu aku juga dapat teman baru—mungkin dia juga mau ikut kita?"

"Teman baru yang mana?" tanya Ocho.

"Itu yang tak sengaja kuceburkan ke sungai sampai jubahnya basah... aku lupa namanya," kata Boboiboy sambil mengingat insiden Fang dan dirinya bertengkar tarik-menarik di dekat aliran sungai. Ocho menepuk dahinya.

"Ini habis perang, kau pikir dia selamat atau tidak?" tanya Ocho kepada Boboiboy. Anak berbaju jingga itu langsung panik.

"Oh ya! Astaga!" seru Boboiboy. "Ayo kita cari dia pakai kuasaku. Boboiboy Kuasa Lima!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pesisir hutan, perbatasan Desa Wagana**

Kaizo berlari di sepanjang pesisir hutan, mencari petunjuk dimana keberadaan Fang. Sang pangeran muda berpikir mungkin Fang lari bersama penduduk desa ke hutan. Tapi sekarang pertempuran sudah selesai, seharusnya Fang sudah tahu dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Tapi kenapa ia tak muncul?

Kaizo berdiri di atas bukit tinggi, mata rubi merahnya menyapu pandangan menyelidiki tiap sudut. Satu per satu para penduduk sudah kembali ke desa sambil meratap dan berharap ada sesuatu bisa diselamatkan. Suara tangisan terdengar di sana-sini, saat beberapa orang mendapati mayat-mayat orang tersayang mereka. Kaizo mengamati mereka, mencari sosok mungil berambut ungu gelap di antaranya, tapi tak ada. Nihil.

Kaizo lebih suka Fang mati dibunuh daripada kekuatannya dimanfaatkan, terlalu berbahaya bila sampai para setan tahu kekuatan Fang. Bila para setan tahu, otomatis Raja Iblis Magog Ghur akan tahu juga dan memanfaatkan kekuatan Fang untuk mengembalikan armadanya. Bisa hancur bumi ini jika mereka bangkit lagi. Karena itu Kaizo lebih senang Fang mati dibunuh daripada diculik. Walau ia merasa ada sedikit rasa bersalah juga telah menelantarkan anak yatim-piatu itu, yang begitu kesepian dan penakut tapi Kaizo segera menepis arah pikirannya. Sang pangeran tak ada waktu untuk membedah emosinya sekarang. Ia harus lebih memberatkan perkara kebangkitan raja iblis ini, yang kian hari kian mengkhawatirkan.

Kaizo lalu berlari ke arah selatan, dimana ada segerombol orang sedang mendekati segerombol mayat-mayat keluarga dan teman mereka. Tangisan mereka pecah dan beberapa ada yang berteriak memanggil-manggil. Di antara kekacauan ini, Kaizo tidak menemukan sosok Fang di antara yang hidup dan yang mati. Matanya masih awas dan tajam, Kaizo tahu Fang sama sekali tak ada wujudnya di antara mereka semua, entah masih hidup atau tinggal mayat. Kaizo terus berjalan mencari dengan gigih hingga beberapa menit kemudian tanpa sengaja Kaizo melihat secarik kain ungu kotor tertindih bangkai setan.

Dengan cepat Kaizo menghampirinya dan menarik kain itu. Sebuah jubah kumal, penuh darah dan tanah. Kaizo kenal benda ini, jubah hangat yang ia berikan pada Fang. Anak itu tak pernah melepaskan jubahnya karena badannya kurus sekali dan mudah kedinginan. Ia sangat suka jubahnya, Kaizo sering melihat Fang tersenyum kecil sambil membenamkan tubuhnya dalam jubah ini mencari kehangatan. Terjadi sesuatu pada Fang hingga terlepas jubah kesayangannya... mungkinkah ia sudah mati? Darah yang menodai jubah ini, apakah darah milik Fang seorang?

Kaizo menatap sekelilingnya mencari sepenggal mayat yang familiar, tapi tetap tidak ia temukan. Mungkin setan-setan sudah memakan habis tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa. Mungkin Fang sudah terkubur di perut makhluk-makhluk rendahan itu. Badannya kecil, para setan takkan kesulitan memakannya sampai habis tak bersisa.

Kaizo meremas jubah ungu itu dengan rasa marah yang ia tak tahu darimana datangnya. Buat apa ia marah pada seorang anak yatim-piatu menyedihkan yang hanya membebani perjalanannya, yang menganggu ketenangannya? Mungkin Kaizo hanya marah karena orang dengan kekuatan spiritual legendaris mati begitu saja, seperti kuncup bunga yang layu sebelum berkembang. Sayang sekali Fang tidak sampai umurnya hingga dewasa dan kekuatan ruhnya tidak terasah baik. Mungkin ia akan membantu banyak manusia. Mungkin, mungkin, mungkin...

"Kaizo," panggil seseorang. Kaizo tersentak dan menoleh, tampak Tuan Tarung di belakangnya. Sorot matanya menyelidik, tertuju pada jubah Fang di tangan Kaizo.

"Kau temukan yang kau cari?" tanya Tuan Tarung. Kaizo melepaskan jubah Fang dan jubah itu jatuh ke tanah. Ekspresinya tampak marah dan pahit.

"Tak ada, sudah mati."

Tuan Tarung termenung sebentar, ia lalu mengambil jubah yang terjatuh itu. Tuan Tarung adalah manusia separuh siluman, ia memiliki tubuh yang berbeda dengan manusia—selain ketahanan fisik yang luar biasa, Tuan Tarung juga memiliki indera penciuman yang sangat tajam. Ia bisa mencium bau Fang, darah setan, dedaunan, lumpur, bunga, dan sebagainya dari jubah itu. Tuan Tarung lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Darah ini bukan milik anak asuhmu itu," komentar Tuan Tarung. Kaizo agak terkejut, ekspresi dinginnya retak sedikit.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Aku masih bisa mencium baunya terbawa angin," ujar Tuan Tarung seraya mengendus udara seperti serigala. "Samar, tapi masih bisa kucium. Baunya bercampur dengan bau busuk para setan walau begitu ia masih hidup."

Kaizo tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas seolah ia baru saja lepas dari situasi buruk. Tuan Tarung memilih diam saat tahu ini. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kaizo memiliki perasaan sentimental pada anak itu, pikirnya.

"Arah mana mereka membawanya?" tanya Kaizo. Tuan Tarung menunjuk ke arah utara.

"Sana. Kita harus cepat sebab kita tak tahu mengapa mereka membawa bocah ini."

Kaizo termenung. Kalau begini tujuan utama dia ke Anatolia bisa terganggu karena insiden ini, ia harus memutar arah dan entah sampai berapa lama ia bisa menyelesaikan misi utama dari ayahnya itu. Tapi secara logika, Kaizo tahu ia harus menyelamatkan Fang dahulu karena akan sangat berbahaya bila para setan memanfaatkan kekuatan Fang. Perjalanan ke Anatolia bisa terlambat, meski begitu ia harus melakukannya. Ini akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia tahuia harus memprioritaskan keamanan bumi, tapi ada bahaya lebih besar jika Fang jatuh ke tangan raja iblis. Bahaya ini jauh lebih dekat daripada misinya ke Anatolia untuk memperkuat segel pengikat raja iblis.

"Biar kubantu misimu," ujar Tuan Tarung memecah renungan Kaizo.

"Anda mau bergabung denganku?" tanya Kaizo. "Jadi Anda berubah pikiran, mau menerima tawaran?"

Tuan Tarung mengangguk.

"Ya, dan anak bernama Boboiboy juga akan di bawah supervisiku. Aku tak bisa diam saja, sudah terlalu genting kondisi dunia manusia," balas Tuan Tarung.

"Baiklah," kata Kaizo sambil menatap nun jauh di sana. "Kita pergi sekarang sebelum Fang terlalu jauh."

Kaizo menatap cakrawala. Ia harap, Fang cukup pandai menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebelum ia sampai ke sana dan menyelamatkan anak itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat Bagian 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo~

Ini adalah akhir dari bagian 1. Bagian dua akan saya posting dengan judul " **Living Dragons** ", kelanjutan dari sini. Saya mau buat trilogi sebenarnya.

Untuk itu, di " **Living Dragons** " akan ada tokoh baru seperti Ying dan Gopal. Yaya mungkin akan muncul lagi. Jalan ceritanya akan lebih ribet daripada **Soaring Dragons** yang merupakan interlude saja, alias pemanasan... jadi insya Allah selesai trilogi ini walau makan waktu agak lama. Saya lagi tulis novel dan sibuk urusan RL ^-^

Oh ya, terimakasih juga pada **Ziyuu chan 145** , **Shaby-chan** dan **V** yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter lalu~ dan terimakasih juga sudah membaca dan fave/follow cerita ini. Silakan saran, tanggapan dan komentarnya ya~

Sampai jumpa di Living Dragons!


End file.
